Time Traveling Screws Everything Up!
by gcdv
Summary: YuYuxInu, HieiKagome Hieikag :Kagome isn't who she seems. Her days of time bouncing are over. Can her fiance get her back even though she had no memory. Can she handle her new responsibility.
1. Demons Blood Awakened

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I don't own InuYasha or YuYuHakusho! Get that through your heads now! I claim nothing!

!#$&():" > Demon Blood Awakened Once More >"+()&$#!

Time Traveling Screws Everything Up !

Demons Blood Awakened Once More

By:gcdv

She pants.

She Ducks.

She Runs.

She Fires.

She screams in pain.

She glares.

She dodges.

She fights for all of _their_ lives

* * *

Kagome Higurashi was a normal girl whose usual problem was "is that a zit?" But now 4 years later, she 

had completed Kotogakku and is a well trained but not completely trained Miko. She was pulled 500

years to the past to Feudal Era by a centipede youkai through a mystic well that was on her family's

property.

Her Okaa-san, Ototo, Jii-chan and Neko named Buyo. But she said her farewell to that long ago. She

dealt with the pressures of school, the pestering Hojo, a guy who had a major crush on her, but can't take

no for an answer;and her responsibility in the Feudal Era. In the past she has made many friends and was

happy. She met a lecher of a Houshi named Miroku.A Taijiya who went by the name of Sango. A Kitsune

appointed the name Shippo. A Fire Neko baptized Kirara. Last but definitely not least(in his eyes

anyways) a Hanyou named InuYasha.

The first time this adolescent was pulled through the past she accidentally shattered a jewel artifact that

was dubbed the name the Shikon-no-Tama after it was pulled out of her chest by the demon that pulled

her through. This jewel could give immense power to any demon or human who possessed it and in the

Feudal Era it was wanted by all. Some wanted power, immortality, health and the list goes on. But once

a pure selfless wish was made then it would no longer hold power. But in the Feudal Era 50 years before

it was shattered.

550 years before Kagome was hurled through the well,a young Hanyou and Miko fell in love. This Miko

was the guardian of the Tama that she acquired after the Demon Exterminators village gave it to her for

her to guard; after the powerful Miko Midoriko who fought demons was being attacked 100's of years

ago.After 7 days and 7 nights she (Midoriko) could no longer fight and still had to face the strongest of

the demons.While the demon was devouring her with its mighty jaws she used all that was left of her

strength to forge the Tama from her soul and the soul of the demons that she was fighting by extracting her

soul from her chest. There souls still are in an ongoing battle inside the jewel.Only a Pure wish can

release her soul to be free and rest for eternity. The Miko and Demons critilized bodys were inside the

cave so apprietlly dubbed Midorikos cave,wich only one of good intensions can enter. The Mikos ody is

now stone as is the demons. Her hard body still in the jaws of the demon who she died fighting.

Then we come to the evil scum bag by the name of Onigumo. While the Miko and the Hanyou were alive

a thieve that was burned severely was found by the Miko. The name of the Miko that fell in love with the

Hanyou and guarded the Tama went by the name of KiKyo. She then took him to a cave were she could

attempt to heal him and help. But they both new that he could no longer move. He would be doomed to

the cave for the rest of his life.

But as the time passed, the criminal fell for the young woman. But he she wouldn't come to him so one

night he called a hoard of demons to devour him so he could become one ultimate demon which he did.

This new youkai went by the name of Naraku. He was now the most powerful youkai ever. He could

make incarnations of himself. He could change his appearance, which he did.

He made himself look like Kikyo's lover InuYasha and made it seem as if he was the one to attack Kikyo

and take the jewel which was not so. But Kikyo did not know and pinned InuYasha into asleep to the

Sacred Tree. Kikyo was dying due to the injuries cause by the evil that is Naraku. So she decided to be

cremated with the jewel to rid the world of its evil. But she was reincarnated as Kagome! Which is why

the jewel, was in Kagome's chest.

Naraku continued t do horrible things. He cursed a Houshi with a wind tunnel that would eventually suck

him up into its void. That Houshi was Mirokus jii-chan who was sucked in the vortex like Mirokus

father. And now Miroku has to destroy Naraku to rid himself of the curse before he is devoured him.

Sangos story is similar for Naraku had killed her kin by calling away the best exterminators of the taijiya

village on a phony youkai plagued manor. Naraku had controlled kohakus mind, Sango's younger brother

into killing his kin while at the manor. But for a while now, the taijiya had been finding shards of the

Shikon-no-Tama in the remains of demons. They had been keeping them in a shrine like setting that had

incense. Naraku sent the demons when it was weak to take the jewel shards then he absorbed the youkai.

Sango was the only survivor.

Shippo's story isn't really involving the Naraku. For two demons killed his parents and he is only about

7. Now Kagome is the best thing he has next to a mother.

The only thing to identify Naraku is the spider shaped burn mark on his back that was part of Onigumo.

On their quest to kill Naraku all these people met and became friends. Along the way they made allies.

One of which's name is Koga. He kidnapped Kagome and is now in love with her. Who would of

thought? He is also after Naraku for killing his comerades.

* * *

Now kagome and her frends are fighting Naraku. But really its just he because 

Naraku had knocked them out so she had to win this battle or else they would all die. She was feeling

more powerful for some reason. She was also seeing red. She then realized that her nails were growing

the more she fought. Her ears started to point as well. She realized now that she was forbidden and that

she was a miko/demon.

"Kukukuku...Little miko...what have we have here, a demon aih?"Naraku said.

"Shut it Naraku!Its none of your bussiness!"Snapped Kagome.

"Oh but it is. now what type of demoness are you now?"

"I...I...I don't remember...its been hundreds of years that my blood has been blocked" she said in a low

voice.

"O really...lets look at those memories now..."

With that said, he went over to Kagome and put his fingertips on her forehead and dove into her

memories. He saw her, as the forbidden child that she was. Her little playmate, the death of her parents

her surrogate family at the shrine. He saw her with a little boy holding hands in a clearing.

Then just as the boy who was holding Kagome's hand was about o say something. Kagome's mind

snapped at the anger that she was feeling. Naraku was in her mind and shes seeing red. Shes being

overwhelmed with memories and shes not happy. But she anger fueled her more and she moved so quick

that Naraku didn't see her arm move towards his chest. She reached in tearing through flesh took out his

heart and purified it.

Naraku was dead. Her friends were safe. But shes angry as hell. She reaches under the the waist of her

skirtand takes out a blood stained sash,

_'maybe these memories will explain why im so attached to this sash.? AAAHHHHHH!I need to release__some anger, I really feel sorry for those demons who are in that forest right now.'_

She smirked and there It was, a fang. She ran into the forest , forgetting completely about about the Tama.

While killing youkai Kagome forgets about everyone and everything around her. But se discovers partly

fro memory and partly form killing demon that she is half elemental youkai. She can control fire and ice.

She realizes that her Shrine family are only an illusion and her real parents were killed while trying to

protect her from people trying to kill her because she is forbidden and all of her memories where fake

too. She remembers her childhood and how horrible it was...

When she returns everyone is still out cold and she decides to go before they wake up to make it easier.

_'If I stay here I'll be hunted like I was before, I won't stand for it. Besides, my staying any longer might__alter time. I was here to fulfill my responsibility and that is complete. Miroku is no longer cursed.__Sango's kin is avenged. Koga's comrades are also avenged. So is Kikyo, but since he's probably going__to hell with her, I'm sure glad I got over him, but Shippo still needs me. I just hope he won't shun me.'_

With that said, she went up to a patch of dirt wrote a message and then put up a barrier around it that she

put enough energy in to last for days.' This way the barrier will protect my, message and they'll all know

what happened.' With that said she picked up a stick and just as she was about to write her message she

asked herself.

_'I wonder if grandma knew about this, and doesn't this mean that the shrine belongs to me, guess it does.'_

She squatted down and in the dirt she wrote

* * *

_Dear companions,_

_By the time you read this I'll be long gone. Sorry its just that I found out something about myself that _

_is making me go back. For you see I am Forbidden, a miko/demon. My _real_ father was a elemental _

_youkai while my _real_ mother was a miko. I'm still regaining my memories so I can't tell you the rest. _

_But I do know that my parents died protecting me from people who wanted me dead in _this _Era so I _

_really can't explain much. But my Grandmother can for I am sure she knows more about this. I have _

_taken Shippo with me so don't worry. I knew that if left he'd probably fall into depression and I _

_couldn't have that. Well Naraku is dead and your avenges is now complete. And remember that I love _

_you all so very much even though you might not now. Sango, Miroku, Koga, Kilala, Inuyasha, take _

_care!_

_Love, _

_Kagome Setsuna Higurashi_

_P.S.I sealed the well. My responsibility is complete and if I stay any longer I might alter he course of _

_time. But don't think that for any reason I don't want to see you again.Oh and did I _

_mention,ppeareantly I'm angaged.Have been for 500 years. Ja-Ne!Gomen Nasai!

* * *

_

With that she left, but before she did so. She turned around' almost forgot the jewel.'She turned around

and when she did the jewel who had put up a barrier around itself had flung itself back into her chest.

Kagome stumbled back a bit when the jewel hit her.Her eyes went blank. But then she shock her head and

her eyes went back to normal'wow, grandmas's gonna flip.'She picked up Shippo and left at high speed.

Bu not so high tha she woke up Shippo.

When the group woke up they read the message. They were depressed. But they knew she was right. She

would be hunted and most likely be killed by the time of the next Full Moon. InuYasha left without saying

a word. Koga had silent tars going down his cheek. With hi love gone and not attaneable he rushed of to

the den to inform his comerades of what had happened. Sango was trying to be controlled and not cry but

sobs could still be heard.Miroku tried to confort her by hugging her and Kilala by rubbing up against her

"Sango you have to understand, she had to."Miroku said

"Yeah, but she was like my sister,im gonna miss her!"Sango cried ot.

"Yeah, so will I, but atleast she took Shippo,he'll probably be happier with her,you know,she said she

was from this time,you know her childhood.We might stumble upon her.Don't give up hope."cooed

Miroku.

"Yeah,but it still hurts"bellowed Sango

"Yes it does, but it waas the right thing, even if it wasn't easy imagine how she felt?"Miroku said

"You're right,this must have been hard for her.Where did InuYasha go?"said a calmed down Sango.

"Probably going to hell with Kikyo,hes weak now and she can take control of his mind so,I doubt we'll

be seeing anymore of him."Miroku replied.

* * *

_gcdv:Hey hope you like,please review,want all opnions and thoughts.Next Xhapter will be up soon_

_and I would like to thank my beta readers!Please read and review.Need atleast 2 review before new_

Chapter.

Ototo-younger brother

Kotogakku-High School

* * *

Preview of Next Chapter:(Condensed) 

Person talking-Person talked to

"Do I love her"-Hiei-self

"You will die"-Kagome-Hiei

"Were am I okaa-san"Shippo-Kagome

"Why am I attached to her"-Hiei

"I would be the perfect mate for her"Hiei-self

Hiei gets memories of a special girl he lost long ago. Yoko puts his nose where it doesn't belong. And

kagome and hiei are killing each other. Wow. Keep reading

and for some reason you can't access the other chapter through the first chapter(the next chapter button)so

when you first enter the story Goto the second chapter, those will have the next chapter botton.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: don't own anything! I don't own Inuyasha and YuYuHakusho! I claim nothing. Get that thought your heads right now!

Chapter 2

!#$&():" Weird feelings "+()&$#!

$Text$-Yoko

-Text-+-Hiei

* * *

Time Traveling Screws Everything Up !

Weird Feelings

By:gcdv

* * *

Kagome is at her Shrine tucking in Shippo in her bed. She smiled sweetly at him _'My little boy. I know _

_you'll grow to be very strong and smart.'_ She kisses him on the forehead and gets her keys and small

brown jacket (gcdv: It's the size of a jean jacket and its corduroy, I have one just like it, it's so cute,

shutting up now). She locks the house and goes down the stairs.

"I better put up my collar since I can't hide my pointed ears, there just like Koga's, man I miss them. But

I had to do it." She said to herself.

_Kagome's POV_

As I walked down the empty side walk it felt weird. I'm used to it being pitch black and not such smooth

ground. Pavement. Ha!

I turned the corner and felt a very strong energy coming in the direction of my destination. _'Youkai _

_energy'_ I thought with a thoughtful look. I sped up turned again, again and again. At this point I was

running. But thank Kami that the street was deserted, but of course it would its like 1:30 are. Well if

anyone was there they would have seen my ears and speed. Because I was running my collar cam down

and exposed my ears.

I turned again, by this time I felt as if I was going crazy. I was afraid something bad was going to happen.

I turned again and there it was my 'grandmother' Genkais Shrine.

She used to tell me that the reason I had such high spirit/miko energy was so high was because she also

had high energy. But I think she said that so she could cover up my parents. I'm going to get answers. And

tonight's the night that I'm going to tell.

Can't stay long. If Shippo wakes up he's probably going to freak. Haha.I can jus imagine. His face would

be hilarious.

"WOW I think that she has twice as many steps as I do, but its not so much, a. Yeah right! Hphm, I

wonder who my fiancé was…or…..is? Oh well, guess I'll never know, probably better that way."

_Authors POV_

Kagome walked up the steps that seemed to go on forever. But it really wasn't. When she got to the top

she saw a small woman with faded pink hair in what seemed to be an ancient training outfit. She looked

directly at Kagome.

"I see I have some explaining" she said

"I believe you do Grandma Genkai."

"First of all…I'm not your blood Grandmother."

"I figured as much."

"Listen…There is much that you don't understand but first tell me this,are you the time traveler of the

stories?"

"Don't know, but do you want to know about when I did time travel?"

"Yes I would, and what did you mean by did?"

"I came back today and I'm not going back, but maybe we can finish this tomorrow because I have a Kit

at home and he might be waking up soon."

"Kit? Is he dangerous?"

"No, he's like seven, since he lost his mother and father he sees me as a mother. So can I come back

tomorrow?"

Genkai nodded.

"In fact I want you and your Kit to move here while I train you,k?" Suggested Genkai.

"Sure, but I will have to go back eventually because I do have to take care of the Shrine. I'll bring

Shippo by tomorrow."

"Shippo?" Kagome nodded.

"sorry for having you up so late…bye"

Genkai nodded and turned around to go back to the Shrine. Then Kagome put up her hand.

"WAIT!I sensed a youkai, is everything okay?" asked a very frantic Kagome.

Genkai nodded

"That's Yukina, you'll meet her tomorrow."

"k, see ya later grandma." Kagome turned around to leave.

"Kagome…I told you that I'm not our grandmother."

"Yeah, but you are like my grandmother, you're my only family. bye."

"Bye Kagome."

"Bye Grandma see tomorrow." Kagome yelled as she ran down the steps, then she realized that Shippo

would be waking soon and she need to be there or else he might do something stupid, like stick his finger

in a electric socket. With her motherly instincts going off she bolted and was home in about 57 seconds.

She fumbled through her pockets opening the door and ran upstairs to find a sleeping Shippo. She quietly

went over to him and kissed him on the check.

Shippo stirred and looked and around to see Kagome he smiled. Then he noticed Kagome's ears.

"AWWWW! Okaa-san! Your a youkai like me, now you really can be my okaa-san!"

Leapt into Kagome's arms and snuggled close to her. Then about after 2 seconds he noticed he wasn't in

the Feudal Era.

"Okaa-san, where am I? Is this your time?" Kagome nodded.

"Yes, Naraku is dead. And there is something I need t tell you….lets get something to eat first..k?"

Shippo nodded and they went out of her room and down into the kitchen. She sat him down at the kitchen

table. She went over to the fridge and got out some steak out. She then proceeded to take out a skillet and

some oil. She got a napkin and smeared it across the skillet. She put it on the stove and waited for it heat

which took about 2 minutes. She ten slapped the piece of meat on the skillet and you could hear it sizzling

from the heat. Shippo could smell it.

"Okaa-san, what's that smell. Its good?"

"It's a steak, meat, I'm cooking it. It should be done just about……………….now!"

She then got a plate and slapped it on. The walked over to the drawer with the forks and knives.

Kagome opened the drawer and pulled out a knife and fork. She cut the steak into little pieces and

through away the bone. She walked the plate over to her 'son' and put it in front of him.

Shippo was about to grab the pieces with his hands when Kagome grabbed his hands and she shook her

head.

"No Shippo, you use these, there called utensils." Kagome held up the fork.

"This is a fork. You use it like this." She then demonstrated how to use it then brought it up to his mouth.

"Open your mouth…"Shippo did as she told him. She put the fork in his mouth.

"Close you mouth." He closed it. Then she pulled out the fork and Shippo started to chew.

"MMMMMM. Momma this is great. You can really cook. Can I try now?" Kagome nodded. Shippo ate

all of his food in a flash.

"I'm so full…."He then took a big sigh. Shippo hugged his okaa-san very tightly.

"I love you momma"

"I love you to son"

"Now what did you want to tell me?" Kagome got up and signaled him to follow. Shippo followed haste.

Kagome padded the couch gesturing him to sit, which he did. Then Kagome proceeded to tell him abut

her past and Naraku etc.

"You're a Forbidden Child?"

"Yes, but if you don't want to be with me anymore then you don't have to stay. I can take you back to the

Feudal Era. I mean, I wouldn't blame you, I am being hunted and all.."

"Okaa-san I could never do that. Besides you're one of the strongest people in the world. Who's going to

protect me better then you. Besides I don't care about any of that stuff. You're my momma and nothing

will change that." Kagome smiled and hugged him.

"Oh and Shippo….There something that else…I'm engaged…funny, hu?" Kagome sweat dropped nd put

her head down.

"To who? Who momma?"

"This boy from one off my memories…I can't remember to much. Its really fuzzy."

"Well when you find out can you hurry up and mate him so I can have a daddy again? PLEASE!"

"Now, now Shippo. I have to like him first."

"Well you must like him…otherwise you wouldn't of accepted. right?"

"Yeah, your right…well. we'll see. now come on. Lets get you to bed." Kagome led Shippo up the stairs

and she changed into her PJ's and she gave Shippo a big shirt.

"Oh and Shippo I forgot to tell you…were moving to another Shrine tomorrow. So don't get to used to

this place."

"Where are we moving?"

"My Grandmothers Shrine. It's twice as big."

Then Kagome and Shippo went to bed. Shippo snuggled into Kagome's chest and a light snore could be

heard eminating from the young Kitsune.

When Kagome arrived in Genkai's temple and got settled, she met Yukina and started training

emmidietly. She had been training in her temple for about a month when the Yuseke and the gang came

over.

"Hey Grandma, how ya doing."screamed Yuseke.

Kagome heard him and instead of wanting to have any confrontation she ran behind the temple and started

practicing her katana that she had mastered under Genkai. She never thought for once that any of them

would find her since, in her mind,

_'Simple normal people who know my grandmother..thats all. But something feels familiar about _

_someone _

_coming from their direction. But I don't see them…hmmmmmm'_

She started practicing.

_Back with the gang_

"Yuseke..how many times do I have to tell you...Have some respect for your sensei"

Complained the elderly woman.

"Please Grandma……Besides Koenma sent us…He said he wanted to know if you sensed and youkai

around here. Apparently there has been unusually high energy signatures coming from around here."

This got her attention.

"First of all Yuseke the only one that has been around here are me, Yukina, and my granddaughter and her

son. Second of all, if you call me 'grandma' again I'll make your life a living hell."

That's when Kwuabara decided to step in.

"Granddaughter? Who's she and is she hot, will she be my girlfriend?"

This is when Yuseke steps in. He lands one square on his head. Kwabara land on his face, and slowly

but surely a big lump grows on his head.

"Yo Urameshi what wrong with you, what you do that for!"

Yuseke with a throbbing vein on his fore head started gritting his teeth.

"For being an idiot."

They started to fight.Then Kuruma stepped forward and started talking to Genkai.

"Genkai. Excuse me but you have a granddaughter? Can we meet her?"

"Yes I do… and I don't think… no …offense that she wants to meet you…she's….how can you say over

protective of

someone who came with her and might try to kill you…where she's from….All youkai were after her

and trying too kill her. And after she almost died... She's only close to two youkai's. Yukina and Shippo.

So it's not up to me. It's up to her. Not that I can blame her…."

Replied Genkai as she turned her back and walked back to her Shrine House.

"Youkai……maybe she's the one with the high energy signatures are coming from!" screamed a

disgruntled Yuseke who was standing to an unconscious Kwuabara.

_Back of Shrine_

Kagome was practicing her katana on the stone tiled back yard little portion of the beck of the Shrine.

That's when a pair of red eyes set upon her moving figure. Hiei had been there for a while now so he

hadn't heard the part of her being Genkai's granddaughter, not that he would have cared any way's.

Hiei did not like the fact that there was a woman who had, by the looks of it, mastered a katana near his

sister. He loved Yukina he was _not_ about to let anything happen to her. So he did the only thing he knew

to….

He attacked her.

Well Kagome…since she was training was on high alert and was ready. She immediately took the

defensive and blocked his attack. Hiei was surprised. He didn't think anyone but himself could be that

fast.

She then quickly took the offensive and so fort, it flipped.

Then everyone in the front felt the energy surge and rushed to the back to find blurs of people and the

contact of their swords(gcdv: because they moved so fast).

Genkai then screamed.

"Stop this at once! NOW!"

Kagome looked over at her. She had a frown and nodded. And disappeared in a literal flash. Hiei did the

same. He did admit to himself that she was very impressive in her technique. It was almost the exact

same as his…odd. Hiei thought.

Everyone that was still there was looking at Genkai and she sighed in exasperations. She led them in the

Shrine and she told them her story.

They were all shocked at her quest. And that she was forbidden like Hiei.

Later they all left for home and Kuruma found Hiei sitting on the windowsill. He seemed to be in deep

thought. That's when Kuruma come up to him and ..

"Hey, why did you attack Kagome?"

The moment he said that, Hiei pulsed a bit. Kuruma then asked..

"Hey.. what's wrong?"

Hiei then shook his head. Kuruma hen said...

"I think she's pretty attractive and pure... well from what I've heard I think I've taken a liking to her."

Hiei acted as if he didn't hear him so Kuruma went to his room and left Hiei sitting on the windowsill.

Hiei was thinking about why he felt so close to her.

_'Why do I feel so angry at the fact that the fox said he liked Kagome? Wait... why am I using her name.'_

He falls into a light slumber because of his habit to be ever alert.

_

* * *

_

_() () () () Dream () () () ()_

A girl who was his only companion when everyone else shunned him and he was the same for her.

He would play with her and they would play tricks on each other and train with each other.

This young girl was Kagome and her parents loved Hiei.

They would watch them play tag on each other and they also saw how Kagome scared him by jumping

right in front of him.

Kagome's mother was a Miko that had royal blue eyes and pitch black hair that hung down to her ankles.

She wore a very dark red top(I believe its called Haori)and a Black bottom(I believe its called

Hakama).She carried a katana and dark blue(almost black)shoulder armor that looked like one a samurai

might wear.

Her father had Long silver hair put up in a high ponytail that reached a little bit past his waist. He had

silver eyes

(gcdv"creepy)and wore a red Bottom that resembled one of a Miko. He wore Samurai armor on his top

that was like a long-sleeved dress shirt. He had pointed ears and was about a foot taller then his Wife.

They both thought that Hiei would be the perfect mate for their daughter.

They were both Forbidden and they would act as his parents because his shunned him.

You see Hiei in the forest on is way to see Kagome

_'I can't wait to see her, she makes me feel nice.'_

You can see Hiei trip and fall (gcdv:I know OOC, but i need that to happen) while running and slicing

through tree limbs. He looked at it. Even though it hurt he put up his brave face and walked over to

Kagome's mom. He held up his arm to reveal a very big bloody gash. She smiled and had her hand hover

above the gash. Her hand started to glow a very pale blue, then his arm glowed. Right before his eyes it

healed.

"Now... How that... better?" asked Kagome's mom who's voice sounded like and angel. Hiei nodded and

said in a very childish voice.

"Yes. Thank-You... You know ever since I meet you guys I have been very happy."(gcdv: I KNOW!

OOC! But you'll get it later in the story. You'll see why he changes later so you don't need to tell me its

ooc.)

Hiei and Kagome were ten at this time and when they would train and if he got hurt when training which

was often he would go to Kagome's mom and she would heal him.

_Hiei's POV_

I'm running through the forest and I smelled something

It was strong.

It was a lot.

It was familiar.

It was Blood

But not just any blood. It was Kagome and her parents blood.

I instantly knew what was going on.

I run faster.

Faster.

Faster.

I found them. But not just them. A hoard of miko's and demons. I knew they were trying to kill them.

I killed them all.

I found them…wait…not them…just her parents…NO KAGOME!

Where is she were…were…were…were…were?

AHHHHH(gcdv:Deep Inhale Intake)

_()()()()End Dream()()()()_

* * *

I wake up in a start. I look over at the clock…It's 3 am.

_'I need to find Kagome…where is she…Genkai's'_

I get up to leave. In a split second I'm there.

Theres someone walking up the stairs…I need to get a closer look.'

After that thought he jumped over to the tree and saw the figure walking to the Shrine House.

_'Hey that's Kagome, she's all sweaty, she must have been training all day…She hasn't changed.'_I jump

right in front f her

"Tell me about your past." I tell her(gcdv: notice he didn't say 'ask'.lol)

She looked very confused then smiled sweetly.

"Why do you want to know."

"Its not you concern.you'll know soon enough"

"Whatever just let me check on Shippo, I want to make sure hi alright?" With that she left to the house.

_'She hasn't changed; she still has a heart as big as the sun.'_

* * *

_Authors POV__

* * *

__()()()()Flash Back()()()()_

Hiei and Kagome were walking through the woods and find a cloth, it's a silk sash.

Hiei picks it up and ties it around her waist and her katana.Kagome hugs him "Oh thank you Hiei. You're

such a nice person. You're my best friend."

They finally reach the clearing that they always go to and start training, after a while he slips on wet

grass and lands on a huge rock that opens up his leg.

Kagome runs up to him.

"Here let me see. My mom has been training me a bit" she healed it only a little bit but she needed to

bandage it so she would be able to take him to her ('their')mother and heal him completely but having

nothing else she took the sash that they found and wrapped his leg.

Hiei looked at her and then she said "to me it's more important that your health is well rather then a

material possession, and I don't care if it is ruined. I'll wash it and wear it even if it is stained...that way

I'll always have some memory of you with me on my sash…"

That was when Hiei realized how kind she was...no is.

She had him lean ALL of his weight on her and of his leg so that it would stop bleeding to some degree.

It was very hard for her to take him all the way back and no matter how much he would protest she

would not let him let up on the weight.

"Come on... I can walk myself"Hiei said in a very pout voice.

"No way mister. I'm not risking it at all. So tough!"

When they got back Kagome had her legs all scratched up from trees and rocks.Hiei wanted her to get

healed first but she said only after he did.

"Come on Kagome...you heal first...I'm fine."

"Oh no you don't, look at that leg. Don't try to say you are alright when you not. Now come on and get

healed so i can kick your but! Besides...you're my friend and if anything were to happen to you I don't

know what I'll do."

She said in a playful voice holding in giggles.

Hiei blushed at this and it didn't go unnoticed by her mom who smirked and was in the room waiting for

them to be healed.

That was when Kagome's mom knew that she would mate Hiei. And that's when Hiei knew he never

wanted to leave her.

_()()()()End Flash Back()()()()_

* * *

Then when Kagome came back outside,Hiei noticed that Kagome had sash around her waist that was

covered by her shirt, he noticed it before but now that he remembered that time from long ago. He

grabbed it and it as he yanked it, it slipped of and Hiei had it in his hand, he was looking at it. And their

it was, he's blood stain, his blood. Hiei asked...

"Why do you wear this if it has blood on it?"

"It reminds me of someone special even though I can't remember the face I feel complete and comforted

when I have it.I always wear it. I never took it off unless I'm bathing and sleeping ,sometimes."

Hiei looked shocked.

_'She was serious all those years ago, even now that she hasn't regained her full memory, and she still _

_remembers me.'_

Hiei kind of zoned out and came back when he felt her tugging at the sash and trying to get out of his

grip.Kagome got it back and tied it around her waste.

"What did you want to know?" Asked Kagome.

"I'll come back some other time, I have matters to attend." Responded Hiei.

When in reality he had stuff to think about and not do.

"O.k. Come back when you can, take care." said Kagome.

She also said that for some reason she felt as if she had met him before. He merely turned his head and

ran away to the forest. All he could think about was her. And how she remembered him to a point. He

asked himself as he returned to the

windowsill to avoid certain questions from a certain fox...

_'Does she love me?'_

By this time it was 5 am and Kuruma was up and Yoko was about to ask Hiei were he was (not Kur)

when he heard his question that he asked himself. And just barged in his mind(making a link between

only him and Hiei and Kuruma can't hear)and asked him

_$Who do you wonder if she loves you.Oooooooo...do you have a secret love life. Is that why you left _

_like 2 hours ago!$_

_-Hn' Mind your own business'-+_

Then to himself Yoko thought...

_'I'll let him win for now but lets wake up Kururma and fill him in.HAHAHAHA!"_

* * *

gcdv: Hey the author here. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!Sry, my friends say I have Gabby syndrome(my nickname is Gabby). You see…In school I'm always falling and having what my friends call laughing seziours,think of a seizure but laughing. They think I have Vertigo. I'm weird.HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!sry.. see..oh well can't do anything about it.Thank You my reviewers 

mm. org-Terra MB, seshomarusmisstress

ff. net- sessmaruspunk

"want to be your mate, be with you forever"Hiei-Kagome

"I love you to"Kagome-Hiei

Hiei porposes to Kagome.Wait, they'll never see each other again.A special clearing the next Chapter is

a memory chapter!WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (there I go again)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own or claim InuYasha or YuYuHakusho. So don't even think about seuing. Enjoy!

!#$&():" > The Special Clearing >"+()&$#!

'text'-Hiei

#'text'#-kuruma

'text'+Yoko

* * *

Time Traveling Screws Everything Up !

The Specia Clearing

By: gcdv

* * *

_$hey Kuruma...you'll never believe what Hiei just said...you haahaha...won't haha believe it _

_hahahaahahahahaha...$_

Yoko said while trying to hold in a laugh.

_Whats wrong with you Yoko?_ asked Kuruma.

_$Well you see hahah this is what he said...$_replied Yoko who then continued to tell Kuruma

what Hiei had said. By the time he was done Kuruma was wide eyed and walks into the living

room only to find Hiei sitting on the windowsill in deep thought.Kuruma opens a link into Hiei's

mind and asks...

_Who's the girl is?_

Hiei emanates a low but loud growl at him and gets up and leave.But then Kuruma goes in front of

him and asks...

_Whats wrong Hiei...tell me_

_-+If I tell you will stop prying into my business+-_

_Yes_

_-+And you can't tell the Detective or the buffoon (gcdv: had to say it hahahahahahahha)+-_

_Yes already..._

_-+Fine but block out Yoko...he's dishonorable...+-_

_$Hey who ya calling dishonorable huh! I'll have you know...$_Yoko was cut off by Kuruma who

blocked him out.

_There...now can you tell me?_

Hiei tells him about how he had a young friend who is the Kagome that they met the previous day.

But he leaves out the part about how they love each other then he ups a leaves to Makai. But of

course Kuruma put 2 and 2 together and knew that they loved each other even if she can't

remember.

Hiei went to Makai and started to rest on his favorite tree. It was the tree that was in the clearing

where him and Kagome used to train. He closed his eyes and maybe it was because of the clearing

but he had a flashback of the day before she disappeared.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

Hiei and Kagome have known each other for 2 years, they were both 10. Hiei and Kagome were

in the clearing and they had just finished training for the day, Hiei told her that because of their

fate, then they would always need to be prepared to fight for their lives which she agreed to. That

was the day he decided to tell her.

_'Today is the day that I'm telling her that I want her to be my mate and be with her forever.'_

He went up to her, she was sitting down with her legs spread and holding her upper body with her

arms and hands with a sweet smile on her face. She looked at him, he offered her a hand and she

took it and stood up but he wouldn't let go of her hand, she looked at their hands and looked

confused she looked at him with a face that had a what? Expression. He took her other hand so

they were parallel from each other and so he could look into her eyes.

Hiei looked into her eyes deeply and told her.

" I want to be with you forever. I want you to be my mate. I can't live without you. You make me

feel complete. Please be mine?" said a young Hiei.

They both started blushing. Hiei was never one to take risks like this type, but for Kagome he

would do anything. Kagome looked deeply into his eyes with an even deeper blush.

She nodded and jumped on him and hugged him, she then eases up a bit and looks at him then their

faces come closer and they kiss. She was little surprised. But didn't do anything to stop him. In

fact she pushed harder towards him. Taking this as a yes, he nudged his tongue in her mouth and

the both kissed. When they broke apart they looked at each other and hugged. They then sat down

and closed their eyes and enjoyed each others company.

_'Finally…true happiness has come to me...us...h this is the happiest day of my life.'_

Kagome was having thoughts along those same lines.

"Hiei...I love you."

"I love you to. My Kagome."

"My Hiei."

And she snuggled up to him and sat there with joy that their lives would not be lived alone.

Hours later she said she had to go home and that she would see him tomorrow. Hiei would never

stay with her and her parents. He went to watch over his sister hidden, he thought she would be

ashamed of him, but he still loved her. Hiei never told anyone, not even Kagome because he was

afraid that if anyone found out that they would try to hurt her because they were related. Not that

he didn't trust Kagome but he would never let the words leave his mouth for fear that someone

would hear. But he would never see Kagome again for the next day...

* * *

My mermaid haten' chicken says hi... bye

* * *

gcdv:Just so you know the reason its short is because I put the other half in the previous chapter so

there you go. Oh and the reason I didn't put me reviewers here at the bottom is because my

computer is only showing me the first to I got. But I know how many I got so don't worry about me

not knowing who many reviews I got to post the next chapter.

* * *

Thank you to the only person who reviewed my last chapter:

korokochan18

* * *

Thank You to all my over all reviewers:

sessmaruspunk

sesshyISmeb'cthIwish

korokochan18

* * *

Preview of next chapter:

"I know you're here witch" Hiei-Witch

"I missed you so much" Kagome-Hiei

"It slipped my mind" Genkai- Hiei, Kagome

Hiei is determined to get Kagome's memories back. And Genkai and said it slipped her mind(not

gong to give it away.lol)

Their reunited and I promise the next chapter will be longer.4 reviews for next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! So don't say that I do! I don't own InuYasha or YuYuHakusho!I own nor claim nothing.

!#$&():" > My Memories Returned Once More >"+()&$#!

* * *

Time Traveling Screws Everything Up !

Memories Returned To Me Once Mroe

By: gcdv

* * *

Hiei saw a scene that made him want to die. In front of him was the very well built house in which 

Kagome lived in was demolished on the ground. He took a sniff of the air and knew by the smell

that they were attacked by Mikos and demons.

_'Oh no...KAGOME!'_

He followed the sent and found Mikos and Demons chasing after them. He of course, attacked

them and kill _them_ for trying to kill his only 'family' and mate-to-be. Hiei started to see red and

went into a rage.

* * *

_Hiei's POV_

Kill threat.

Save Family.

Save Mate.

Protect.

Kill.

Shelter for injured family.

Kill Miko's.

Kill Demons.

Save Kagome.

Protect family.

* * *

_Author's POV_

Hiei was beyond mad.

Killed them all and what he found was Kagome's parents half dead and holding each other in the

clearing that he would always go to train and were the previous day had become engaged.

Kagome's mother called him closer and told him...

"Find Kagome... In the future...cough cough"She started to cough up blood.

"We sent her...to the...future with an old friend to be safe...you...need to take care of her."

Kagome's father then asked him...

"Take care of her...and to make...her happy as...her mate." With that they died.

At that very moment, something in him snapped inside him, he now only showed any emotion

towards his sister, and that was barely any to begin with.

After about 400 years he began to think that if she really wanted to be with him that she would

have looked for him. Even though he thought of the fact that she was sent back further in time. His

loneliness wouldn't let him believe that and so he went on without looking for her for the next 100

years

* * *

_End Flashback_

* * *

"And now I'm here finally finding her and won't even tell, she lost her memories, I should have 

expected as much. It would never be this easy. I'm going to have to find a way to restore her

memories. And I know the perfect person to help."

And with that he left his, no their fateful clearing. The clearing were he met her and lost her.

_'How I met her, that day the gods were smiling at me...I remember that day like it was yesterday.'_

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

Hiei was curled in a ball in that clearing that came to mean so much to him with blood red eyes 

and was injured from head to toe. Along came a little girl who smelled blood, but not just any

blood, but forbidden blood. The only blood that smelled of two opposites that is trying to destroy

each other yet still remains. She came upon the young boy. Who by the smell of it, was the same

age as she was which was 8.She went up to him and outstretched a hand but instead of graciously

taking it he growled at her. He looked at her as if she just tried to kill him. But instead of backing

away, she took a step forward and squatted to him with a sweet face held out a hand again and

said

"Its okay...I'm just like you except for the fact that you may have

more friends than I do...haha..."

He just looked at her, sniffed her to make sure she wasn't lying which he seriously thought she

was, but to his surprise she wasn't. He then took her hand

"My mom can heal you...Here lean on me." and he did.

She took him back to her mom but on the way she told him her name and he replied his own. For

some reason Hiei felt at ease with her.

_'Maybe it's because I don't need to worry about her attacking me.'_

They finally reached her well built house that her family had lived in for generations. Her mother

saw what state the boy was at and rushed him in and healed him.

"He needs to rest." said Kagome's mom. Kagome nodded.

When everyone was asleep he snuck out and left. The next day when Kagome went to check in on

Hiei, he was gone and she wasn't the least bit surprised.

A couple of days later she was playing in the clearing and some boys came over and they had their

dogs,

"Hey look, it's that girl, she doesn't deserve to live." said one of the boys.

"Yeah, sick em' boys" commanded the second one while the rest just laughed.

They commanded their dogs to attack the girl and they did. They had latched on to her leg while

she was trying to run away. But they kept tearing through the flesh of her limbs. That's when a

little boy was seen and in a flash he took out is katana and sliced through the dogs like nothing. At

seeing this all the kids had fled yelling about how forbidden children should rot in hell for all of

eternity.

Kagome was out cold.

_'It's a shame that her beautiful flawless skin should be forever scarred.'_

He carried her all the way home and when he got there, her mom took her and asked him to come

inside for some tea which he accepted. When he entered Kagome's mom laid her down behind her

then she sat down. Hiei sat across from her, which only enabled him to see Kagome's head and

feet (gcdv: she was short, I mean she's only 8) behind her mothers body who was currently

healing her.

Hiei finished his tea and walked up to Kagome and her mom.

"How is she, is she going to be alright?"

Kagome's mom told him that she would.

"Thank you for saving her, if something happened to her, I don't know what I would do."

Hiei looked at her then at Kagome who he thought was ashamed that has no one to train her for in

life the only way for her to survive in this cruel world that would never accept him or her. That's

when he asked her mom if it was alright to train her so this wouldn't happen again. The next day

Kagome had to wear bandages on her leg for her wound because of her extremely strong demon

blood which she got from her father would not allow her to heal completely.

Hiei and Kagome started their training that day.

* * *

_End Flashback_

* * *

Hiei had reached the lair of a youkai witch. He went over to the cave in which she recited in and 

called out to her.

"Witch...I know your there...now I need something that will help regain memory...NOW!"

The witch looked at him confused.

"What's the occasion?"

"None of her business."

She thought it over and decided that her life was more important then satisfying her curiosity.

She handed him an anklet that was a thin silver chain that looked as if it was tied in knots and had

some of the chain (short) hanging of the main chain. And every other chain sliver that hung down

had a blue-grey tear drop stone.

"The person that has lost their memories must were it to regain their memories and with as little

people anywhere as possible to make as little aura interference as possible."

He nodded. He grabbed the anklet and left.

By this time it was about 12 in the afternoon and he decided to wait until later that night to give

her memories back, with as little people around.

* * *

_Later that Night (11:55 pm)_ _

* * *

_

_Genkai's Temple_

* * *

Kagome was tucking Shippo, he had a chocolate bar and she had to calm by down by telling him 

fairytale stories such as Cinderella. At the end story he said half asleep that she was a Cinderella,

and his okaa-san. With that said he dozed of. She smiled. She pecked him on the cheek and went to

her room.

She sat on her bed and thought about what had happened in the Feudal Era and wondered if any

demons were still after the Shikon-no-Tama. Her thoughts were abruptly interupted with a knock

on her window, she walked over to her window and opened it, she didn't even get a chance to see

who it was before she was yanked by the arm and out window. Next thing she knew she was in the

forest in the back of Genkais temple.She looked around, and saw nothing, until in front of her

where crimson eyes. She gasped and started to pat her chest.

"You scared me."

He grabbed her ankle forcing her to go from sitting to laying down on her back with a splat. She

yelled at him.

"Let go of me!"

He merely ignored and latched the anklet on her ankle. At that moment it was midnight, she had a

small o shaped mouth and her eyes where wide open and were covered on a white/gold light. And

in a split she regained all her memories from her past and took about a minute.

12:01am...she started blinking a lot, then looked at him with a confused face. She then latched

herself on him with a hug. Hiei hugged her back and they both rested their rested their head on

each others shoulder. She then pulled back a bit and gave him a small kiss on the lips which Hiei

intensified. Hiei put his hand on the back of her head to pull her deeper, she pulled back and

started to cry and hugged him and started sobbing apologies in his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry. I should have remembered!"

Hiei rubbed her head.

"It was not her fault. Were together now and we will always be."

Kagome asked him about his past while she wasn't their. Hiei was reluctant at first but decided

that she would forgive and forget. Which she did, she said...

"I would have rather heard from you than another person."

He smiled at her and brought her back to her room, he said he take her to their clearing, she gave

him one of those small smiles that can make the devil cry, and nodded. For the first time in her life

she felt complete, not even with InuYasha did she feel like this, not even close. But now she did.

Then something hit her.

_'Genkai knew and she didn't t tell her. I can't believe her. I have to get Hiei to come with me _

_and _

_confront her about the matter, that way she'll be trapped and have to tell them.'_

With that thought she went to sleep with a smirk on her face. She woke up at the crack of dawn

and started her training just like every day. She would not let herself get rusty, she started

stretching her legs by lifting them up all the way to her head while standing on the other foot (like

those gymnasts) and that's when Hiei showed up. She looked over at him who was staring at her.

She smirked at him and switched to the other leg and asked him...

"Do you like the view?"

He just smirked and had a little blush on his face. She stopped stretching and walked over to him.

"You know what I realized last night?"

"No...What?" asked Hiei with a little unsure ness in his voice.

_'Hope I didn't so anything...'_

"Genkai knew and didn't tell us." She said with her head resting on her hands that where on the

back of her head in the air.

They both went in together in the Shrine and found Genkai sitting down and sipping her tea.

Kagome was the first to speak after they were glaring at each other for a good while and asked

Genkai why she didn't ell them if she knew. She said...

"It slipped my mind"

Kagome andHiei sweat dropped and fell over anime style and ran over to her and grabbed her by

the collar and asked her if she was joking. She said that she wasn't and at that she and Hiei let go,

they told her that they were going to go catch up. With that said, they left leaving a very flustered

Genkai.

Hiei showed Kagome to Makai, and led her to the clearing, which when upon seeing it ran in the

middle and lay on her back and took a big breath. Then she asked Hiei what he found that day she

left. He said...

"I found your parents dying and, they told me to take care of you and apparently they wanted us to

mate from the minute they meet me, Ha, your parents were a little odd..."

Kagome started to giggle "yep...that sounds like them..."

Then a neutral look and she looked at Hiei. This kind of got him of guard and he wished he didn't

say anything to offend her.

_'I really didn't need to offend my Fiancé.'_

Kagome looked a little sad and asked him...

"Do you know if are their any youkai who are still after the Shikon-no-Tama? As you know I'm its

guardian, that's something that I really could have gone without but I can't deny it, just as we can't

deny our heritage, so...do you know?"

Hiei looked down, she was right.

"No...but I can find out" with that said she lunged at him with a hug and then kissed him as a Thank

You

"You know that I love you right? hehe. Come on show me around, I mean really, _I _haven't been in

a hile."

* * *

gcdv: i don't think I'll put up a preview anymore, that way it will be more fun when you guys read it.. 

If you like real closely you can see a botton that allows you to review for those who have not seen it.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or YuYuHakusho! I do not claim anything for my own. I'm only using them to further my writing skills and imagination…and to fill up some free time…

And with that she ran off with Hiei going after her to help her re familiarize herself with the area. And boy was she fast...even thought she was a bit out of practice...she managed to get into he swing of things so quickly Man I missed her. Soon I'll mate her. I'll be happy once more. But I have to discuss it with her first...for both our sakes...I don't want to rush her' after a while, Kagome finally got in the smell that was once her home. She turns to him who stopped a few feet behind her when she stopped. She walked over to him and hugged him.

She collapsed.

Hiei was in shock and was panicking but showed no sign of it on the outside. 'What's that...'he thought as he felt a huge bolt of energy come from Kagome...more specifically her ankle. The anklet did something to Kagome and Hiei was livid. He started growling and picked her up and took her to the witch. She going to pay ...was all Hiei could think of.

When he arrived the witch was a bit startled to say the least. Hiei growled at her witch made her jump a bit. She then saw the girl in his arms and, she sighed a very small sigh. She walked over to him. She studied the girl. Her wrinkled face finally was exposed into the light of the sun that was coming into the layer of her that was nothing but a mere cave. She dressed in a worn out formal..._old, raggedy_ kimono and her hair was grey. She took a step back and looked at him square in the eye.

"A spell of some sort...she is missing something..."

These words confused him beyond reason. He looked ate her after looking at Kagome. "What do you mean...explain yourself?" The witch looked at him and noticed his youki start to flare and rise. "She has a spell cast on her and she is missing something. I can't pinpoint what it is exactcally...but it's something very deep and powerful..."The witch trailed of while Hiei examined his Kagome.

"The spell is interfering with the magic of the anklet...now she has to remember on her own... but I do suggest you take that spell of her...its going to have some nasty consequences in the near future...but there is nothing I can do about it...this spell that is cast is to strong for me. I would end up doing more harm then good..."Hiei was furious and hated everything at this moment. But because he did have to take care of Kagome he let her go and took her to Genkai's. Hopefully she could figure it out before the

Consequences accurse.

Gcdv:hey guys. Sorry for short chapter…but my Science teacher is being evil and making us do a Biome diorama due on the 9 with a report while I have another project in Social Studies teacher wants us to do an ABC book about the Civil War. DO YOU KNOW WHAT I HAD TO DO TO FIND Z!I STILL CAN"T X!Sry…….under stress……so i'm going to take it easy….sighand along with that we have to write 26 paragraphs. One for each letter in a point of view of our choosing. AND IT'S DUE TIS FRIDAY….AGAIN I APOLOGIZE FOR THE SHORTNESS…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or YuYuhakusho. Wish I did though...sneeks of to make plans for owning IY and YYH

!#$&()-:" >?Strength?>&l t;"+-()&$#!

* * *

Time Tarveling Screws Everything Up !

Stregnth

By: gcdv

* * *

Hiei rushed his through the forest and out of Makai. All he could do was staring at Kagome who

was still unconscious in his arms. Revenge was all he could think of. Whoever had the audacity to

put a spell on _his_ Kagome _was_ going to die...and _soon._ Hiei could see Genkai's temple over the

horizon and within seconds he was at the top of the steps and standing in the living room where

Genkai was _still_ drinking her tea. She looked up to see what he wanted and what she saw made

her heart sin. And coming from her its saying something.

Genkai rushed over to her Granddaughter. She looked at Hiei with a questioning stare that said _"if _

_this was you I'm going to kill you"  
_

Hiei got the message and scuffed at it.

"It wasn't me...what makes you think I would hurt

her..."

This was not a question...it was a statement of a fact that basically indicated that she didn't

know much about him...or maybe anything else.

"You're the most disrespectful person I have ever had the _pleasure_ of encountering...except from

Yuseke but his in a different league. Tell me what happened."

Hiei didn't like the fact that she thought that she could order him around. But looking down at

Kagome's face which was pain filled, he decided to let it slide. Hiei had his emotionless mask on,

it never faltered and he told the elderly sensei about how the witch said that she might be in

danger. Genkai nodded at the end of his story.

"I see...I did feel something odd about her when I

took her to this time...but when she returned it stood out more. Lay her down over there."

Genkai

signaled to a blue mat that was near the wall, Hiei nodded and laid her down.

Genkai approached the currently unconsciousness Kagome. She kneeled next to and hovered her

hands over her head and they started glowing a pale blue and who could hear the energy waves

emitting from.Then Kagome started to glow a pale blue. Genkai had the most serious face on.

Hiei could tell that she was searching for what spell was bestowed upon her.

Genkai began to move her hands down to the area above her chest. As soon as her hands were

over where her heart was she started to glow dangerously and the sweet noise of her energy

started to speed up and get to a higher pitch. Then suddenly...BAM! Genkai was hurled in the

air against the wall of the living room opposite to them which was a good 30 ft. away.

Genkai started to get up but was shuddering slightly. Hiei jut stared at Kagome. He had concern in

his eyes. Genkai finally regained her composion and saw his eyes while he was staring at her

'_granddaughter_'

'_He really does love her...as long as she's happy...'_

Thought Genkai as she walked over. By the

time she reached the mat again the mask was back on Hiei's face.

_'Stupid boy...you shouldn't hide _

_your feelings from her...which is something that by the looks of it is what he's doing...he'll have _

_to learn the hard way I guess...'_

Genkai mentally told herself.

She then cleared her throat to get Hiei's attention on her and of Kagome.

"Someone has indeed put

some magic of a sort upon her...but as you can see...it's very powerful and I am unable to do

anything about it. All I can tell you is that she is no longer the Kagome you found. She is now the

Kagome that had an illusion of memories and family. I need to return her to her home...her other

home. My guess is that it's not just one Strong spell. But one Strong Spell and a string of spells

that have been put on her."

Hiei merely nodded, never taking her eyes off of his Kagome.

_'I knew it wasn't going to this easy...but I'm not going to let her go this time...'_He stared at

Kagome. He stood up, put his hands in his pocket and left. They both knew that if he took her home

that she would not get there and they would never see her or him again.

_'Poor boy...but he's strong...he'll overcome'  
_

Some Where in Makai  


Hiei sat in their fateful clearing in a meditating position. You could see that he was angry because

his _youki_ ha flaring around him and changing colors with his emotions:

Transparent Grey: Sorrow

Red: Anger

Green: Confusion

Purple: Frustiration

All the Demons in the area knew to stay away...they knew that if they got anywhere near him that

they would be mercilessly killed. But unfortunately not all _youkai_ are this smart and a small

demon about the size of a 12 year old came near him in the clearing. It was Iguana green with

yellow and black and brown scales in random places but it stayed in a pattern. It had tall pointed

ears that were _very_ scaily. He had brown combat boots, black pants and dark blue shirt. In each

boot he had 1 dagger. He tried to approach the _youkai_ that was in a controlled rage. He didn't

even get 15 ft. close to the _youkai_. He was instantly incinerated by his _youki_. No one else

bothered him for the rest of the day...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own IY or YYH. Even though I have tried. SO DON'T SAY THAT I DO, GOT IT!

!#$&():" > Meeting You... again >"+()&$#!

* * *

Time Traveling Screws Everything Up !

Meeting You... again

By:gcdv

* * *

Genkai walked up the stairs of the Higurashi property. The Sunset Shrine was Genkai's faverite 

because it was home to one of the only and legendary time trees. The Goshinboku or Sacred Tree.

She always felt at peace not that she didn't always at her Tenple...but she felt _completely_ at peace

here. The energy that the whole plave gave of was so calming. She had an unconsciounce Kagome

in her arms and was continuing her walk up the steps. She got to the top an at a moderate pace

walked across the courtyard and to the house of the "Higurashi family." She walked up the

stairs...she knew where her room was from her visits to the shrine when she was 10 and up

considering thats when she was brought to this time. Genkai felt sorry for the poor girl. She knew

that she didn't deserve this. This gave a true meaning to the saying "living a lie."

She entered the girls room and laid her on the bed. Genkai looked Kagome with resentment in her

eyes. She felt sorry for this girl. She goes through so much, and its not fair for her to not gain

happiness. She shook her head. Genkai put her hands together as if she was praying and put her

head down. She mumbled a small incatation under her breath. The moment she finished it got dead

quite. Genkai's outline started to glow a silvery-gold. Then Kagome started to glow and then the

room and then the house then the entire Shrine. But only people who had high spirit awareness

could see it.After the glow subsided...Kagome was lightly snoring on her side facing Genkai and

was in a dark magenta spaghetti strpped tank-top that stopped right above her naval. And _very_

baggy capri pants that were black and tide of at the bottom, which was right above the middle of

her calf...just like before. Then Genkai looked at the empty doorway.

"Shippo... come out."

A bundle of fur hopped out from behind the curve behind the frame.

"What happened to my okaa-san?"

"Shippo, shes back to the way you met her at first..."

"Huh?"

"A spell was put on her and alot of them and if she doesn't restrain her demon blood then the

spells will speed up the negative affects of the spell and she will slowly die...this way it will

slow down the process and give me chance to find a way to restrain the magic.This means that you

cannot tell her about anything about anything that happened since she became a...understand?"

Shippo nodded understanding that she could revert back to demon and she would die slowly and

he

would be the cause wich is something that he did not need over his head. He did not need to loose

sleep because he killed the only perant that he had besides his biological ones. He knew that no

one would take him in. He did not want to be alone again. He vowed to hmself that he wasn't

going to let anyone make him be alone _ever agian_. he would make sure of that.With that thought he

jumped up to the bed and snuggled up to his mother and drifted into a sleep. She left knowing that

the kitsune it would protect her. Even though he was small, most knew that when kitsune where

protecting someone that they were vicious despite there size and age. She also knew that Hiei

would be here to watch over them once he got himself together.

Genkai walked down the stairs and stopped at the entry doorway frame. She turned to face the

inside of the house and put her hands in the air with her palms facing the rest of the house. she

closed her eyes and her outline was once again glowing.She then...with great force opened her

eyes. Energy shot out of her palms and filled the living room. Then the kitchen and then the light

procceded to go up stairs and it eventually went over the sleeping family in the room. After about

two seconds an elderly short man. a middleaged woman, a 10 year-old boy. Their eyes where

blank, Genkai then mumbled an incatation. The _"families"_ eyes then looked up in recognition. The

middle aged woman walked up to Genkai and said...

"Why hello Genkai...what pleasure do we have for your prescence?" Then the little boy whos

name

was Sota ran up to her.

"Hey Grandma, how ya doin?"Genkai smiled in success and told them that she would be back

sometime later because she had bussiness that she needed to attend to. Genkai walked across the

courtyard and noticed that it was night time already.

_'Well it was sunset when I came...I just hope that idiot Hiei didn't do anything stupid'_

Somewhere in Makai

Hiei was now perched on a tree that was overlooking their clearing _' oh Kagome...I won't let you _

_go...I promise' _

With thought Hiei went to find Kagome. He would be damned if anyone was going to harm her. He will

protect her. Like a guardian angel. Hiei to Genkai's but stopped at the steps and tried to pick up

Kagome's scent. He found it and traced it to another Shrine. _What_ _is it with this family and_ _Shines? But _

_this one feels different. Hn''_

Hiei jumped to the top of the stair case and to the top of the Sacred tree. He looked inside and saw 

Kagome and Shippo snuggling in each others arms. He noticed how Kagome's body was higher then 

Shippos on the bed. She was protecting Shippo from all and any danger that might arise. _Protecting her _

_kit…she will make the perfect mother for my cubs…Ah Kagome…your perfect.'_

Hiei relaxed against the Sacred Tree. Something about this tree made him feel at peace, and then he 

drifted to a light sleep and let his _youki_ out a little to alert any and all predators their fate if they try 

anything. 

\Kagome's Dream/ 

Darkness 

Blinding Light 

A Tall Figure 

"Hello young one…" 

Kagome was scared 

"Wh-who are you?" 

"I am your guide." 

"What….?" 

"Kagome I am your incarnation" 

"Kikyo?" 

"NO!I am not that scank, tainted, worthless priestess, do you understand me?" 

Kagome got a face that said "yes ma'm, don't hurt me" 

"Yes m-ma'm" 

Kagome saluted like a soldier who just received an order. 

"Sorry for scaring you like that. You are not her reincarnation. You are mine." 

"Who are you?" 

"Do you understand though?" 

"Understand what?" 

"Why you are not her reincarnation?" 

"Not really." 

"Kagome…you are to powerful to be her reincarnation, you could beat her with your eyes closed. And 

you are completely pure. She is tainted and your not. You are completely pure. You hold no jealousy, 

hatred, or anything wrong otherwise. Now 

do you understand?" 

"Sort' of. But htne explain why we looked almost identical?" 

"Pure coincidence…but personally I think she is your evil twin." 

Kagome sweat-dropped and fell over anime style. 

_ Ooookaaayyyyyyy'_ thought Kagome. 

"Okay, but are going to tell me who you are?" 

"I am Kioriko." 

"Who?" 

"Do you know Midoriko?" 

"I know of her but I have never met her personally…" 

"Well I'm her sensei and mother…" 

Kagome got wide-eyed. 

_Who?_ _I was sure she was Midoriko…she looks just like her…identical_

Then Kagome frantically bowed before she got in trouble for not showing any respect. 

"Do not bow child" 

"Huh?" 

"We are both equal…we are one and the same" 

Kagome had a look that said "Whhhaaaattttttt?" 

"You are my reincarnation; you are more powerful then that tainted Kikyo and my daughter…after all I 

did teach her everything she knows." 

Kagome looked sad. 

"What's wrong child?" 

"Your daughter, I haven't set her soul free yet-" 

"NO! It's a good thing you didn't. That would set the balance of good and bad off. Ying-Yang. Do you 

understand?" 

"I think I do" 

"Good because we have a lot of work ahead." 

Kagome had a very confused look on her face 

"What? What are you talking about?" 

"I mean…you are me and as I remember. Tell me Kagome, can you control your powers?" 

"No. Sorry, I can't say that I can" 

"Well that's why, we both have immense power and it's very hard to control. So I'm going to train you, 

now I'm not going to lie. This is not going to be easy. _Trust_ _me_. So are you ready?" 

Kagome had a very, very, _very_ small smile on her face. 

"Yea…I guess. But where am I?" 

"Awww, aren't you the observant one. This is a dream…" 

Kagome looked like she was about to protest but Kioriko stopped her. 

"…before you say anything, I cast a temporary incantation that will make it so that no matter how much 

time we spent in here training, that it will only be as long as one night. We'll finish when _you're_ finished 

sleeping. Now is everything understood?" 

Kagome nodded very firmly. 

"Then let the training begin…" 

And so Kagome spent what felt like 3 years training. But she never changed in her _physical_ appearance 

but in her mental and miko abilities she improved drastically. But Kagome didn't know something that 

Kioriko knew and that was that she was a demon. Kioriko watched over Kagome ever since the day she 

was born up until the very moment she went to sleep. And she also knew that if Kagome made 

recognition to the fact that she is _youkai_ then she would revert back and die a very slow and painful 

death. That is why the spell she cast was only temporary and Kioriko was going to make sure that the 

moment she would wake up that it was instantly removed. She did not need her reincarnation dieing after 

all she just learned. Actually she just didn't want her to do…she never truly lived. She had just been 

doing her responsibility. She hasn't had a real life. Kioriko was not oblivious to the _youkai_ in the Sacred 

Tree. She also knew that he was the Hiei from Kagome's childhood. And later she would have to make 

sure that his intentions are pure because she was not about to let anyone hurt her. 

Kagome and Kioriko are training. This is their last time before she would wake up. 

"Riko…Riko where are you?" 

"I'm right here Kagome" answered Kioriko with a giggle. 

"Aren't we going to train?" 

Kioriko shook her head. "No child" 

"Oh…why not?" 

"Oh and before I forget…do you remember Keade?" 

"Yea I do…she tried to help me control my powers in the Feudal Era. I miss her." 

"I sent her to try to keep your powers in check until I could come and train you…would you like to see 

her?" 

Kagome nodded 

"Well then just turn around" 

Kagome turned and in front of her was a not the old woman who helped her but a girl about her age. She 

had pitch black hair that was tied of at the end, a orange kimono that resembled to Rins. She had her 

hands behind her back. Kagome gasped end lunged at the girl. She may not look like it but it was Keade. 

"Why hello to you to Kagome" said the girl as she hugged her back 

"How come you don't look like you did when I last saw you?" 

"Because this is what I looked like when Kioriko assigned me to look after you…You were suppose to 

have been traveling 

and come upon the village. But when your-" 

Kioriko quickly slapped her hands over her mouth and had a sweat drop and was smiling nervously with 

her eyes closed. 

"What's wrong Riko?"asked Kagome while Keade was fighting to get control of her mouth. 

"Ah-ah-nothing its just that I need to get you something, hehe" responded Kioriko nervously 

Kagome looked confused and Keade getting the point stopped her struggling and Kioriko let go of her 

mouth. 

Kioriko regained her composior and waved her hands in the air very fluent like. Then in a -POP- a 

Sword, Scythes, Quiver and Arrow, and Num-chocks appeared in front of her. Kagome put her hands out 

under them so's' to catch them as they fell. Kagome had mastered all of these during her training. 

"I am very proud of you and it was been an honor to train you. I'm very proud. You completed your 

training and I guess you can call these you graduation presents." 

Kagome started to get watery eye and dropped all the weapons and ran and gave Kioriko a hug. Kioriko 

started to pat the top of her head. 

"Stop this crying, how would it look if someone found out that a student of mine cried all weely-neely 

huh?" Kiorio said in a very soft a gentle voice. 

"Sorry" 

Then Kioriko did her hand thing again and this time it was a piece of ancient parchment. It had a 

mountain water colored in the background it stated: 

_The holder of this parchment has completed training under Kioriko mother of Midoriko._

_This is proof that this student has mastered all of their weapons_

_that they have in possession._

_Hold respect to this h__older for they have arduously trained for 3 years._

_-Kioriko sensei_

Kagome was just getting even tearier but held in her tears. She new that it was not going to be easy for 

her either and she did not want to make it any harder then it already was…for either of them. Kagome 

gave each of them a big hug and then picked up her weapons and "Diploma." 

"I'm going to miss you guys." said a very sad Kagome 

"We will to" replied Kioriko and Keade nodded 

Then everything started to fade away. 

\End Dream/ 

Kagome got up with a start. Alarmed and worried that something happened Shippo instantly woke up, 

along with a little fire apparition that was in the tree outside her window. 

Hiei's POV 

I felt Kagome's heart speed up. Thinking the worse I instantly aurous from my sleep and looked in the 

room. But what shocked me was that there was Kagome and she was sitting on her bed and had weapons 

in her lap along with a piece of paper. She walks over to her dresser and all I could think was… 

_What the hell?'_

There was a sword, scythes, num-chocks, a quiver and arrow and the piece of paper had seal on it. It 

was an ancient seal. This is very odd. But how did she get those. I would have known if she got out or if 

anyone else came in. this is very interesting, and very frightening. I should have sensed them. 

End POV 

)(Kagome's POV)( 

Whats that? Is somebody out there? Someone's in the Sacred tree. I got this same feeling when InuYasha 

came to visit. It's to bad he chose her and not me…… 

_Oh Stop it Kagome…you need to move on. Right now there is a guy outside your window spying on _

_you. You need to be worried about_ _yours_ _and Shippo's safety…Now do like Riko said and focus your _

_energy on detecting…'_

)( End POV)( 

Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated on finding what was outside her window. She was pretty good 

at detecting. So she could do it even though Shippo was so worried about her that his hugging her arm for 

dear life. She released her miko energy and let it travel around her. Her hair was flaring in the air 

swiftly. Her energy was pinkish/ purple. It started to wonder out through the window. Fortunately Hiei 

saw what she was doing and got out of there before she found him and tried to kill him. He knew that if 

she attacked him then he would have to fight back. That was just something he couldn't do to his 

mate-to-be. 

Once Kagome found that whatever was in her tree had left she turned to her alarm clock and saw that it 

was… 

_1:00_ _am__! Aghhh! I'm going back to sleep'_

Kagome simply "plopped" back into bed leaving a very confused Shippo, who decided to ask her later 

when she woke up…whenever that was…

* * *

Gooble Gooble- hi

g-bye


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or YuYuHakusho...but can't blaim a girl for wanting to can you -puppy dog eyes-...I also donot own any songs by Ciara or Beyonce..or Aeropastle...

!#$&():" ? -Relaxing, Searching, and...Who are you? - ? "+()&$#!

* * *

Time Traveling Screws Everything Up !

Relaxing, Searching... and who are you?

By:gcdv

* * *

_Kagome's home_

Shippo just stared at his mom in disbelief. He had never seen nor felt such energy of any type or from

anyone. but what spooked him the most was that it happened while she was sleeping. In a couple hours

she had become the most,if not atleast one of the strongest people on the Earth. Shippo was a bit

confused...her mother had woken up and all these weapons and paper show up on her lap. But not a

second after she fell asleep a black litteral furball appeared, with it a note. He had tried to reach it but

when he tried to get it he got zapped by her energy. Now he had felt her energy before, but this was way

stronger and "holyer" you could say. He never felt anything like it before. He started to get a little

worried.

Then Kagome "sprung to life", she totally ignored Shippo and headed straight for the bathroom and he

heard water running and he knew she was in the bath. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. So

he enetered her bath, Kagome was used to him bathing with her. He would do so in some occations in the

Feudal Era.

She turned him around and began to scrub him down and even got him between the ears.

"Momma, what happened to you...while you where sleeping? I felt huge jolt of power."

Kagome turned him around and smiled sweetly at him. Reassuring him that everything was fine and that

he had no reason for worrying.

"Its nothing Shippo. Don't worry...its long story. "

Shippo just gazed up at her and looked into her eyes with curiousity.

"Tell me...please." Kagome started to lather up his hair. Now he had his head covered in a soapy foam.

Well you see...there's this woman called Kioriko and..."

Kagome procceded to tell him about her encounter and how she trained under...and how she saw Keade.

"WOW! your strong now. You can protect me so much better now!"

Shippo said with a giggle and happines in his eyes.

"Yeah, I sure can"

Kagome said in a very sweet and soft voice will trying to stifle a giggle. Shippo started to giggle as well

and it eventually turned into a laughing fit for both of them. Shippo tried to be slick and so he jumped up

high in the air covered in foam and dunked her in the water. When Kagome came out of the water she

slowly came up only having her eyes out of the water and her eyes where narrow and lookinig straight at

Shippo. She started to go back under without even taking a breath.

The color of the water was a pink due to the soap that she had added. So now Shippo was in a sea with

"jaws" in the water...he or rather she could come at him from out of nowhere. Suddenly he got pulled

under by...guess who. Then They both came flying out of the bath and flopped right back in the water.

They both enertered another bought of aughter that could be heard all around the house. Kagome's 'mom'

walked by the door and knocked on it with her back hand while carrying a laundry basket in her other

arm.

"Hey guys...calm down a bit...come downstairs, its time for breakfast."

Hiei had been there on the roof just above the bathroom and heard the whole bath and he loved the way

that she could take care of the kit in that type of manner. He needed her, he smirked at himself at the

thought of the detective and his 'teammates' reacting to his want,need, and desire for this girl that

belonged to him. How uncharacteristic of him was that?

_'But I will get her back.If its the last thing I do. No one will stop me.'hm' better start looking for a _

_way to get rid of all this magic on her.'_

With that he left to find someone... and that someone was Koenma. If anybody knew about magic and

artifacts, it was him, or else heads _will _roll. With that Hiei jumped of the roof and on his way to Reikai.

****

_Reikai_

Hiei finally reached the Spirit Palace he saw the 'bite size' toddler ruler pigging out

and food flewing out of his mouth and all over the room. BURP the rulers lips wiggled as he burped.

Hiei was thinking something along the lines of

_'Oh...that is just disgusting...some prince...back to bussiness.'_

All the time that Hiei was there the ruler did not even notice the dangerousthat was standing

_RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIS DESK _(Sad). The small ruler looked up with a noodle still hanging off of

his mouth and said

"What"

But unfortuneatly food went flying because he was talking with his mouth full. Thank goodness for Hiei's

speed. He easily evaded the chunks of food. If he wasn't able to then surely Hiei would have gone off the

handle and atleast _damaged _the ruler. Koenma was a little surprised that the small apparition was in his

office. Since he couldn't even stand being there when he was summoned and needed.

_'What would make him be here now?Must be urgent since he hasn't yelled at me for the food,best not _

_to mention it...'_

ahem"So what brings you here Hiei..?"

"I need information"Koenma eyed he apparition very pecuriously.

"Foorrr whhhaaaaat?"He drawled out.

"None of your bussiness, its my personal affairs, which do not concern you."replied the short in a

deadly tone.

"Depends on what you want. I'll help you and i won't medle if that is your wish. Now just tell me what

you need and I'll see whatI can do for you...is that for enough for you?"

" 'Hm' whatever as long as i get what i want."Hiei stated plainly.

"Ok now, how about you tell me what you need and I'll start my search."

Hiei looked at him for a second and came to the conclusion that the longer he waited, the longer they

would be apart.

"I'm looking for spell removel..."

Koenma looked at him then went to his computer and typed it in the software after typing in his

password.

"O.K...now all we need to do is wait. OnceI have all the results come in I'll contact you."

Hiei stared at him then as he was walking away..."You better...or it eill be your head"

****

_Kagome's Home  
_

Kagome was a bit surprised when Shippo said he had "bussiness" to attend to. But she did not argue, she

didn't show it or tell anyone but she did need a break.She was now wearing baby blue capri pants. With

a of the shoulder white shirt that had "Aeropostle Beta Gamma Cutie pie" on it in a circle in the same

blue as the pants. She was still exhuasted from

her training with Kioriko. Which reminded her that Shippo said that a "hairball" appeared in her room

with a note after she fell asleep._'Maybe I should check that out...just in case...'_Kagome walked up the

stairs with her hand trailing on the railing behind her as she asccended up the stairs. Kagome entered her

room and as plain as day there was a pitchblack fur-ball sitting on her dresser.

Kagome walked up to her dresser and grabbed the little fur-ball. But she was hesitent after Shippo told

her that it had shocked him.

_' 'Hmmm'...a note, I wonder what it says...' _With that thought she plucked the note from the little fur-ball

that was currently on her lap.

It read:

_Kagome, this is Keade and Kioriko. You left before we were able to give you your 'guardian' per say. _

_This will be your companian, 'sort' of like Kilala was to Sango._

_She wi__ll provide many of much information that you might need at any time._

_She will reve__al the rest, to awaken her...concentrate on what you want the creature to look like._

_The__n concentrate on a name.Let your Miko energy see into your mind while thinking this._

_Then transfer your energy to the animal._

_Then once you speak __the name exactly 9 seconds after you've transfered the energy,_

_speak the nam__e that you wish to name it. Then your arm, leg,wrist,ar anyother boypart_

_that the animal chooses will start to glow, this can happen at any time_

_between now and the completion of its "birth"_

_and a tatto will ap__pear on your skin that will act as carrying case to the creature._

_S__he will only listen and obey you and any othe person you choose._

_If anyone try's to pick her up without your consent,_

_she will release a burst of energy._

_Her energy is identical to th__at of yours. So she is basically made of what you are...or...you._

_Her behavers__reflects your mood and actions, you will hav to train her for her to develop_

_abi__lities and energy. Once it is fully trained it will take on a human form so that it_

_can follow you more easily in alot of cases. While in her animal_

_form and human she can talk to you through telepethy, _

_yeah __Kagome...we trained in that...remember..._(Kagome weat drops)

_She can also talk to others that have this ability. _

_Which is why she can be a great spy. While in her _

_animal form s__he can become invisible and blend in perfectly so's not to draw _

_attention and be more stealthy...cough spy cough_

_you__can also train her to this ability in her human form,_

_but it is to difficult for most._

_There are other things...but she wi__ll explain.The time for it to be complete will be approximately..._

_13 hours...k__eep her somewhere isolated, during this stage...they tend to suck up all the _

_energy around them.Take care and don't disappointment us..._

_ -KiorikoKeade_

All Kagome could was stare at the fluff ball in her lap. She read over the instructions once more.

_' 'Hmm'...what did it say to do again...ahhh "concentrate on what you want the creature to look _

_like.Then concentrate on a name.Let your Miko energy see into your mind while thinking this.Then _

_transfer your energy to the animal.Then once you speak the name exactly 9 seconds after you've _

_transfered the energy,speak name that you wish to name it."...so this needs tobe exact. Better not goof _

_this up...'_

All Kagome could think of was Kilala and how she was forced to go back...by something...it was

fuzzy.So she settled on Kilala only to switch the colors. Make her black with yellow ears, yellow streaks

through her tails,yellow main, and yellow paws with that same ruby in her forehead.But then she thought

of Midoriko and her mother and decided to have the symble of there family on there for head that was 4

ruby's instead of one. Then she needed a name. She thought long and hard...she decided

_'Her name shall be...(_parenthese mean seperation of syllables and for ko(i)because it is seperated at

differn't mean the same thing as beloved, HAI is differen't meaning then yes in name)_...Tano(moshii) Oda_

_(yaka) Ko(i) Surudo(i) Hai Kashiko(i)...Hopefully the name fits the character...ha ha...'_

Kagome shut her eyes tight and concentrated her enrgy on her thoughts. She reached her hand towards the

furr-ball on her lap an touched it on the top very gently. She removed her hand.

_' 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9' _and so she spoke the name...

"Tanomoshii Odayaka Koi Surudoi Hai Kashikoi..."

The ball started to glw a faint pink. Then a great big BIG flash enveloped the whole room. Once it

subsided the black fur was floating in the air and spinning slightly. Kgome let out a sigh in relief that she

didn't "goof up." She then remebered that she had to put it isolated, so's she doesn't suck up all the energy

right off the bodies of her family and killing them in the process. She gently grabbed the ball out of the air

and came to a conclusion.

_'If it does suck the energy from the thins around them then she probably needs the energy, maybeI _

_should put her in the Gishinboku, it has a calm energy, maybe that way its name will fit and i won't _

_as stressed,heh'_

Kagome put the ball back in the air and she walked over to her window and opened it all the way. She

climbed out and jumped out to the tree. She would do this sometimes when she was grounded. She then

found 5 brached that made a sort of a cradle and she jumped back in her room and got the ball and

jumped back out and put it on the braches. Even though it hovered a bit over the branches she knew it

was safe. She didn't know why or how she knew...she just...knew...By this time it was now 10:00 am and

she had the whole morning to herself. She decided to get somethings for her new pet.

_'Tanomoshii Odayaka Koi Surudoi Hai Kashikoi...I had to pick a big name...like that one Chinese _

_storyb book and that boy wih the really long name..he he...How did it go...oh yeah...Tiki Tiki Tembo _

_No Sarembo Pip Peri Ruchi Pip Peri Pembo..hahahahahaha...'_she let out an exhasppirated sigh.(I love

to say that,I read that in th 3rd grd and i still know it...that says alot..lol)

Kagome had reached the bottom of the stairs of her shrine and began to take route to an ingraver

accomponied by her CD player and her cd's she now listening to 1,2 step by Ciara. But what she didn't

know was that ever since Sippo left, she had been wached. Hiei saw everything and was glad that she

would have a 'gaurdian' in addition to him. Not that he didn't think that he wasn't sufficient help/

protection but he didn't want to take any chances on her. And was a little surprised at the name she chose.

Not that it wasn't a good name...

_' I think she wants the name to describe him...if she does then she picked a very good name.'heh''_

Kagome finally reached the ingravers shop that was a couple blocks away from her house. The entire

way

she kept looking back. She could feel someones eyes on her and it was really bugging at first, but it went

from that to creepy, to "let me get out of here." Kagome practically ran the last block to her destination,

she was currently listening to ironically "Lookin' at you".

Hiei was following and s mirked as she kept looking back. Even though he was hiding in the trees and he

hid his youki and any energy the jagan might give off so to avoid detection. He practically started to

laugh when she started to run...he couldn't help but smirk.

_'Atleast she doesn't need her youkai blood to tell her that she might be in danger...she has pretty good _

_self-preservation..'hn''_

Kagome enetered the shop and turned off her CD player and started to look around. There where little

silver plates and spoons and necklaces and other asccortments of things(If you have been to Colonial

Williamsburg V.A. then imagine the silver smith shop only a bit bigger, a mix of that one and the their

silver shop, the one were you get the souvenire silver in the Merchant Square, sort off like that.). She

was

pretty impressed. Something then caught her eyes. A silver chain. Then she saw **a** dog tag that looked like

a very expensive little silver platter. She decided to get the chain and use it to hold the "little platter."

She went up to the counter nd saw the man hammering on a metal block on a piece of silver. She asked if

she could get the plate ingraved with the following inscription:

_Tanomoshii Odayaka Koi Surudoi Hai Kashikoi_

_ Property of Kagome Higur__ashi_

_ "Momo"_

_ Gaurdian _

_Higure Shrine, 156846 Rei lane, 554-7729_

The ingraver looked at her and she just smiled. He shrugged and got to work. Kagome knew that this

would take about a half hour because she had been here before a couple years ago when they held a

competition of something that she couldn't remeber and they needed to engrave the plak. She went over to

the bench and sat down. She turned on her CD player and got lost inside the music and the BING! that the

metal worker in the back made as he pounded a huge block of silver for just one spoon.

Unsbeknownst to Kagome, Hiei wached her and he was outside in the tree outside the shop (aren't those

placed just wher you need them!...lol) and he aswell got lost in her music. She stopped listing to her

Ciara

cd and was on to Beyonce, Dangerously Inlove and the currnet track as "Be With You." This song was

slow and relaxin, but from Hiei's pint of view, it was as if Kagome was singing this to him when she was

just mouthing the words.

And he, hoped at least, that the song said really how she felt about him, not now but when she has those

spells of her...

_Ooh baby  
_

_I love the way you make me feel  
_

_It slows down time  
_

_Come in my bedroom and turn off the lights _

You whisper softly in my ear

Makes me unwind

The way you touch me

Lets me know you're mine

I'd rather be with you

Because i love the way

You scream my name

And there's no other man

That gives me what i want

And makes me feel this way

I'd rather be with you because

You hustle hard to take care of me

I'd rather be with you

Boy i'd rather be with you

I love the way you look at me

Stare into my eyes

What do they say to you

Boy don't be shy

Tonight's the night your fantasies

Will all come true

I am your woman

I belong to you

There is nothing i won't do for you

I know my soul connected me to you

I feel so safe when i'm alone with you

I'm holding back nothin

Saving it all for you

Baby i love making love to you

It's like a high i can't come down from you

I'd rather be with you

Because i love the way

You scream my name

And there's no other man

That gives me what i want

And makes me feel this way

I'd rather be with you because

You hustle hard to take care of me

I'd rather be with you

Boy i'd rather be with you

I'd rather be with you oh yea

Boy i rather be with you

I'd rather be with you oh yea

Boy i rather be with you

I'd rather be with you

Because i love the way

You scream my name

And there's no other man

That gives me what i want

And makes me feel this way

I'd rather be with you because

You hustle hard to take care of me

I'd rather be with you

Boy i'd rather be with you

I don't want nobody else

I ain't goin no where

I'm happy with you

You got me baby

I ain't thinking about

Nobody else but you baby

"Excuse me Miss, I'm finished.That will be 1200 yen please." Kagome looked at him and nodded. She

reached into her pocket and took out the amount due. She went got her chain and out the pouch that it

came in in her pocket. She waved good bye and gooday and she was off once again. This time she was

on her way to the park. She got there in record time and didn't even run into anyone. Thankfully Hiei had

woken up as she was leaving and was once again on her tale. It was a re-run of the trip to the silver smith

shop. looking back, then running.When she reached the park she didn't stop she went into the very deep

woods that were in the back.

She walked at least 1/2 a mile before stopping and picking up a plant that looked like a weed but more

like a fern with red smirrs on it.Most would have mistaken it for poisinIvy.But this plant was not glazed

over like the Ivy. She picked it up then looked around and continued on. Hiei was a bit puzzled by her

action. Once she walked another 1/2 mile she had gatherd about 5 more herbs and then started her trek

back home.

By the time she got back. It was about 1:00pm and that meant only 6 hours till, as Kagome nicknamed

him "Momo", was completely born. She went to her room and opened the door and jumped out into the

tree to check that Momo was still there and intact. In fact,The energy from the Sacred tree _had_ had an

affect on her. Momo was now gloing a secerene pink that occasionally turned to a pale blue. All Kagome

could do was hope that it was a good thing.

Kagome started to walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. She found a note it said that they all went to

her aunts house to pick up some things. Kagome shrugged it off and went to the garlic crusher, not the

ones that look like a hole puncher, the one where its a bowl and a big stick. She went into the pantry and

got out some cian pepper and oregano.She put in a little of each in the bowl then she grabbed the herbs

and broke them into smaller pieces, then she threw them in and startd to crush them all together. She then

got _a very little_ of tomato paste and put it in. Hiei was waching from the the top of the stairs.

_'How careless of her to leave her window open..'_

He had snuck in and was waching her with amusement as she scurried around the kitchen. Kagome

started grinding the mixture together. After she was done it was like flaky paste that was red with some

green in it. She got some saran(sp?) wrap and covered the top and put it in the freezer for a later feline of

hers. She had learned to make this when Sango taught her what to do while she was sick so Kilala

wouldn't go hungry because she wouldn't leave her side.

Kagome never would have thought that it would have come in handy ever again in her life becuse now

you can just get cat food. But Kagome figured that since they were demons that they would prefer to

have this instead of that store bought stuff that Buyo prefers.Kagome was a bit tired from all the walking

she had done that day and decided to take a nap. She walked upstairs and once again BLOP, she plumbed

dropped on the bed and started to snooze.

Hiei was glad that she was still very smart in various things that aren't just things that normal humans

concern themeselves.

_'Its a good thing she doesn't need her memories to take care of other youkai, imagine when she does _

_have her memories.'_

Hiei suddenly felt a pulse coming form the tree he was perched on as soon as he heard Kagome start up

the hallway towards the stairs.He turned around and saw that the big fluff ball had sprouted a tail. 2 for

that matter. Hiei was a bit tired as well decided to take a nap in the tree with his mate-to-be.

_Genkai's temple_

While all of this happened Shippo was at Genkai's. He was helping her go through some of her 100,000s

of scrolls.Theyhaven't even gotten through 1/8 of the scrolls. But through the one that they did go through

they couldn't find anything to help remove a spell that powerful. And so they continued throught the

night.Then they felt surge of energy at about 11pm and Shippo was about to and check on Kagome when

Genkai said that Hiei was waching over and that he shouldn't worry. Shippo merely nodded and sat back

down and started searching once again. They both fell asleep sitting down with scrolls in their hands.

_Reikai Palace_

Koenma though,not knowing what he was looking for had a pile of of printer paper with informatin on

spell removel and it was about 6 ft. tall. Koenma did ask himself why he was doing all of this._'Oh _

_yeah...he'll kill me othewise...back to work...'_With that he turned back to his computer and kept on the

research. Even though he didn't know what or why he was looking, but something,call it a gut instinct

was telling him to keep on.

_Kagome's Home_

"AHHHH...that was a good nap" said Kagome while she stood up and strched.Hiei had woken with her.

But that was a very long nap becuase now it was 10:30 pm. Kagome was about to go downstairs when

she found a note on her door.

"Hmm...its from Shippo,"At Genkai's, I'm helping her with some scrolls so don't worry...Shippo", I didn't

know Grandma knew of demons, guess she does.hmmm...I wonder ifI missed an calls whileI was

sleeping."

Hiei thought it was a bit odd that she talked to herself, butI guess everyone has a little bit of

weirdness. Kagome went down stairs and cheked the answering machine, and as who would know it, the

light was blinking, she reached for the botton and CLICK.

_/ You have two measseges...beep_

_Meassage number 1...beep_

_Hello Kagome..._

It was her mother

..._theres been a big accident on the highway and it won't be cleared till morning so were spending the _

_night at your aunt's._

_Don't stay _

_up to late, love you, bye...beep_

Kagome was a bit glad that she had the house to herself _'maybe now i'll be able to relax for a little bit _

_and __get away frommy Hojo maniac _

_friends'_

_Meassage number 2...beep_

_Hey Kags...guess who..._

And as if a work of God happened...

_Its me...Eri, hope your home and feeling better, me Hojo and Ayumi and Yuka, are_

_goin__g over tonight to see if we can help you feel better...Well be there around 10:30, see then beep_

Kagome started twiching remebering what time it was and stood stock still.

_You have no more meassages...beep/_

Kagome ran up as fast as light. And mumbling to herself..."need to get out, need to run, need to hurry,

need to leave, now" over and over again. Hiei didn't like to be left out of the loop and was a bit

concerend about what might have spooked her like this. Kagome started to change, but she was oblivious

to the fact that Hiei was there waching through the window. Hiei practically started to drool as she

finished up. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw something. people where walking up the steps and

already in her courtyard. Kagome was now dressed in a dark Lavander sporty hoody that stopped right

above her naval (those sporty once that are likei guess you could say fuzzy) . She had on a short

Camouflage skirt that at the bottom let the hem go out and so it looked torn.She also had on some Ugs

boots. As soon as Kagome saw them in her courtyard she quickly turned out her light, now that it was

night and pretty dark and they would see it she did not want to be detected.

Kagome slowly and softly opened the window slowly. Hiei seeing this moved up the tree about 7 more

branches and hid minself from sight. Kagome jumped out and in the tree. When she landed she saw

Momo right in front of her. Kagome counted in her head and saw that she had about an hour and a half left

till he was done being "born". Kagome also realized that momo had sprung tails. Just like Kilala.Kagome

noticed how low she was to the gorund how she would probably be seen by her "friends" so she started

to climb. The truth was that Kagome loves to climb trees. She would so often when she was little...

_Flashback_

Kagome is 12 today she just had the greatest birthday party she could imagine. But she had dumped fruit

punch all over a boy thathad scared her a litle earlier by jumping in front of her. She got in trouble is in

time-out. But that never stopped her. Kagome jumped out the window and down the Sacred Tree. She

sometimes called it "Saviour" because it saves her from time out. but she loved to climb. Kagome

always went to the park because they had the biggest tree's.Everybody in the park called her monkey, for

obvious reasons.

Kagome reached the park and saw the "Big Daddy Tree" as she called it and it was HUGE. "Monkey"

started to climb up the tree. As she was climbing up people who would walk by would say...

"Hey Monkey, carefule now."

She would always just nod and keep going. She made it all the way to the top and she loved the view.

You usually couldn't hear anything up ther because you were up so high. This was once of those time.

And the view was beautiful beeacuse you could see above the city and up to the shoreline and then

endless ocean. It was truly beautiful. She spent about 20 minutes just staring. then when she tried to get

down before her mom cam to check on her she...slipped... and fell. But then something happened. As if

she was possesed and as she was falling without screaming she kicked of to push her forward when she

passed a bracnh and she landed on a branch like a cat in a crouched position.

By the time Kagome realized what she did she was already climcing down and on the ground. No one

saw it though, and she was a bit freaked out so she ran home and kept that as a secret to herself.

_End Flashback_

Hiei being a little curious as to why she was leaving in such a hurry and spacing out if she was trying to

get a way peeked into her mind. He saw the whole thing. And what he saw frightened him. If Kagome's in

any danger then her demon blood will come back. But in her memory it was temporarily, but will it be

temporarily now? Hiei was getting worried he would need to tell Genkai, but it would have to wait

because he needed to wach her to make sure that didn't happen. He would go and tell when she was

sleeping.

Kagome started to climb higher so's not be seen, Hiei moved up as she did. But its a good thing she

stopped because Hiei was already at the top and nowhere else to go.Kagome looked down through the

branches and saw how the people that had walked up enetered the dark house after no one answered the

moment they closed the door Kagome jumped of the very high branch and landed on the tree softly and

took off running. All Hiei was thinking was _'Atleast she _

_didn't break her neck'_

Kagome was running down the street and wasn't even losing her breath which probaby had to do with the

fact she had ran atleast 100 mi. in total in the Feudal Era all together.Well she reached her destination.

She wanted to unwind so she went to where else? A club, now this was a well kept secret but Kagome

loved to dance. And most people cough guys cough loved to either dance with her or wach her.But

Kagome had a dance partner. She had a best friend ever since the 7th grade her best friend had been

Allen and they were like siblings. they would look out for each other and have each others backs.

_Flashback_

This is Kagomes first day of middle school and she had a weird homeroom teacher, her name was Ms.

Kisyl. Now Kagome thought that she was a little to perky. And a little weird i guess each desk had

something like this MRCR Thur6 but diff ren't letters and numbers. She said it was to better keep the

class oragnized bt she thought she was just crazy. She turned around to the person that was sitting behind

her and looked down to see what his said. it was similar to hers only a differn't number. The guy looked

up to her nd asked her, her name and what she thought that meant. Now n the first day of school, after

orientation they spent the rest of the day in homeroom. the school had recently added a 6th grade.The

schools rooms were divided into teams, Cats to be exact:

Lions

Cheetahs

Panthers

Bengals

Cougars(Kagome)

Pumas

Bobcats

Jaguars

Leopards

After they were told rules and all that Jazzall the studentsstarted to came up with ideas for what he

symbols meant. But Kagome stayed quiet while everyone was talking trying to find out what the meant. Allen sat in front of her. Allen turned around and said...

"Maybe it means, Mercury Thurday 6 doses...for the teacher...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

They both started to laugh. And they kept and so they became close and wre practicaly siblings to this

very day 6 years later.

_End Flashback_

Kagome danced with Allen all the time because she had never had a boyfriend becuase of her traveling.

Allen did question her about why she wasn't at school. He knew her well enough to know that she wasn't

always sick, but something else, but when she said that she couldn't tell him, he let it go. The funny part

was that everyone thought that they were boyfriend and girlfriend for the whole 7th grade but as they

moved to 8th grade they realized they weere just affectionate towards each other. they would give each

other hugs when they where upset or just to say hi.

Kagome walked down the stairs that resembled to those that led to a subway and entered the door and

there was a jumping club. Hiei didn't like the fact that she started to dance with some guy in the club

(Allen) that was a total stranger. He was about to go down ther but then she gave him a hug and Hiei was

about to explode. They started dance once again and Hiei did not like the way they were rubbing up

against each other. He would have a talk with that guy. But he needed to do this now! So he left, when he

came back he was dressed like a club hopper, black baggy pants. A baby blue Tee with ripped sleeves

that were ripped at the shoulder. He stepped in the club and noticed that the guy and Kagome were no

longer dancing but at the bar getting some sodas.

Kagome started on her way to the bathroom, but that meant that she had to fight through the crowds on the

dance floor.He ws going to use

this opprtunity to his advantage. Now that the guy was alone he walked to him and got straight to the

point.

"What is you relatinship with her."He was not asking he was going to ge an answer.

"ugh..."scoffed Allen who dressed in a smooth long collared shirt that was white with orange, red and

blue stripes and baggy jeans and his usual thin brown framed glasses.

"Listen, we do not go out. I thought this got cleared up in the 8th grade, shes like my sister,whhyyyyy?"

"Hn"He turned to walk away when Allen said something that stopped him stock.

"ooooooooh...I get it, you like Kagome don't you?Wonder what she will think..."said Allen with a smirk

on his face.Hiei turned around and started to glare at him.

"Don't even think about it..."groweld Hiei, he didn't to be in both her real and fake memories,she might

think that he was fake too.

"ooooh,I don't think your in a position to tell me what to do."replied Allen

"Listen here, if you tell her you'll be putting her in danger, now what kind of brother would you be if you

hurt her,hm!"bellowed Hiei.

"Why...who are you?"asked Allen with concern for Kagome, he would be damned if anyone was going to

do anything to "sister." And if this guy was going to do anything to her then he had to be stopped, and by

him most preferred of course.

"Just don't mention me and nothing will happen, to her...or you."Wiht that he walked away because

Kagome had been coming back and towards them. By the time she reached Hiei had already left

to change into his other clothes.

"Who where you talking to?"asked a very curious kagome

Allne shook his head"Nobody, don't worry about it."

Over the years they have developed a good trust and she knew that she shouldn't worry about it if he says

not to, he would never put her in danger.

Hiei admired how the boy that he talked to in the club looked after her and he was going to trust him with

he for a couple of minutes. He had stood up to him for Kagome's benefit.

Hiei went to Genkais and Genkai and Shippo digging through scrolls that were all over the floor of the

tmple.Withought even looking up.

"What brings you here Hiei?"This got Shippo's attention.

"Hiei? are you the guy thats taking care of my momma to make sure she dosen't get hurt?"asked Shippo

not knowing the past between Kagome and Hiei. He nodded.He then told Genkai about the flashback and

his suspisions of her reverting back on her own.Genkai nodded at the ened of his tale. Shippo was

practically in tears and ran off to find Yukina, she always made him feel better. Genkai could only say

one thing.

"Wach her very carefully or it wil be your head."With that she continued her search.Hiei nodded and left.

He only trusted Allen to a certain Degree.Hiei continued to go back to Kagome's house. Hoping that she

reached it already and was out of that club where someone could justaggrivate her enough to revert bakc

to her demon form again and he would loose her. But he also did not want Kagome to feel the pain of

dieing so slow wich is what whats going to happen if she did revert back.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own IY or YYH...wish i did though...\

!#$&():" > Meeting Old Freinds, Good times, and Foul Lagnuage >"+()&$#!

* * *

Time Traveling Screws EVerything Up !

Meeting Old Freinds, Good times, and Foul Lagnuage

By: gcdv

* * *

To say that he was upset was an understatement. Kagome was close to someone else that was not him 

and that got on his last nerve. When Allen left he was almost driven to kill him but out of respect for

Kagome did not and restrained himself. But he was happy that someone could confort her in such a time

of confusion and he was, even though he did not show it; and iota grateful. But he rather be slain on the

spot instead of admitting it, to _anyone_.Except maybe Kagome.

He felt as if she would listen to everything and keep, like he wished others would learn to do, her mouth

shut. He knew that no matter what happened that she would take it to the grave and would rather die then

betray _anyones_ trust. Hiei had a feeling that Kagome learned that trust is not something that you can go

out and buy.

It was hard to acquire and she sherished anyone who would give such a prechious gift to her. She was

soft hearted and that sometimes got her into some of the bigger jams that she got herself in. But Kagome

understood how it felt to gain someones trust so _she **did** _give hers away like nothing. That would be

downfall...and something told him that, that was going to be the case and he **WAS _not_** going to let that

happen.

If he had to make a choice on either his life or hers,it would be hers. She deserved to live and be happy.

Hiei did not think that he deserved to live. He had killed many and had the blood of many on his hands.

He committed many crimes and was Forbidden. Not that she wasn't...but she had done the equivelant of

good to his bad.

It was morning and Kagome stretched and once again changed. Its a good thing that when she changed she

was facing away from the window. Because Hiei thought, what the hell, she was technically his mate and

he had a right to her that no one else will ever have...**EVER. **Something Hiei noticed was that she was

very mentally strong, the night before when he attempted to break into her mind he had some trouble.

She had pretty strong mental barriers and defenses. To say Hiei was inpressed would an understatement.

No one had ever been able to fight off an attack brought in by the Jagan. Yet she had done it with ease. In

fact she didn't even know. She wasn't even aware that she was fighting off the Jagan. That was real

strength...when you did that you knew you had to be strong

Kagome was now dressed and ready. She now was dressed in a off the shoulder pink

sweater style shirt that the sleeves went down a bit past her hands and the bottom went down about half

an inch past her waist.It said Aeropastle in white stiched cursave and had two small butterflies in blue

and a light grin. She had a blue jean skirt that stopped right above the knee.on one of the back pockets

there was a blue line design and she had really dark maroon boots that were almost brown and they went

3" above her ankle and had black thin laces.

She went up to her big tall mirror and looked at herself. She did one spin around and looked at herself

from the back nd smiled again. she went over to her desk and got her wallet that had a chain that hooked

onto her belt holder.She went over to her dresser and picked up her jewel box that had a very nice rose

that was suffisticately painted on with intequrite design. She pulled out a silver bracelet with purple

studs on it evenly spaced. But surprisingly the anklet was still on her ankle on the outside of the boot.

She walked downstairs and saw that no one was home. She checked the machine and saw 1 meassege

_/You have one meassege...beep_

_meassege number 1...beep_

_Kagome...are you there?Guess you already went to sleep..._

It was her mother

_...sorry but your cousin Ami is sick and shes throwing up real bad,__me and your _

_brother and grandfather are...HURRY TO THE BATHROOM!...sorry but we will _

_b__e...NO NOT ON THE CARPET!...we'll be staying here until she feels better...sorry_

_but your aunt did stay with us when you had the stomach flu when_

_you were about_

_her age...poor-SOTA GET OUT OF THE WAY!...poor girl..I'll check in from time_

_to time to see if your alright, bye honey...sigh look at that mes-click_

_beep _

_you have no m__ore measseges...beep_

Kagome had a sad look on her face. She remembers when she was sick. She threw up 15 times in less

then 10 hours, and boy did that hurt.Kagome walked into the kitchen and put a waffle into the toaster and

waited for it finish. She ate it at light speed. Kagome walked out of the house and was about to go pick

up Shippo fron Genkai's but figured taht if he was done with the 'bussiness' that he had to attend to.

Kagome chuckled at the thought of her 7 year old Shippo with "bussiness." Kagome was meeting Allen

and her _other_ friends at the mall.

How she got them to go all the way to the mall was beyond her. They were **_really_ **lazy, but not always

just some times.She and those of her other friends were like a family and respected that she couldn't tell

them why she wasn't at school alot. Her other friends where Ebony, Todd, and Taylor. They were really

nice...most of the time. But when they got together they got a little foul mouthed and a little out of line.But

they were good to each other. They helped wach other out. But it did get hard once they had to go to

Highschool and they all went to differn't places except for Kagome and Todd.

Flashback

Kagome is 13 and was at school and in the 8th grade and was making her way into the HUGE cafeteria

that had a stage were the infamous Mr. Carter wached over students. Man even the toughest students

were scared of him. His dark eyes that mached his skin looked over the students. He always had on a

nice suit and had grey/ black curly hair. He had a mike and sat on the stage with table to eat his lunch. He

would once or twice for being to loud. Every day they would sit at the same table and talk about how

their perants would be ignorant or tell jokes or tormant each other.

In Todds case, beg for money for lunch money because he didn't have any. Kagome would practically

never eat lunch. SHE ALWAYS FORGOT HER MONEY! They were really loud. But Kagome would

get a very interesting nickname that day. She walked up to the table. These tables did not have benches

attached, they had regular school chairs. They were seated, the 4rth table from Mr. Carter. She put her

books on the table and huffed remebering she forgot her money. In fact this happened so often that

Kagome's body learned to store energy from dinner or any other little meal she had because she never

had tome for breakfast.

SO she learned to use the energy from dinner to go the entire 7 hour and 30 minute school day. She really

didn't even care anymore. Which is ironic because when she does get lunch she always chokes, even

when she doesn't

* * *

Warning: Do not read this part if you have issues with races and discussions and comparinsins...if 

you do and your not happy don't complain cause i warned you

* * *

Allen, Todd, Ebony were African American. Allen who had thin brown framed glasses , was wearing a 

nice blue

collared shirt that had white box designs on them that went past his waist. He had baggy pants on and

nice sneakers. Ebony had her grey anb blue hoody that she always wore with baij jeans and nice

sneakers and her copper framed glasses. Todd was wearing a long black T-shirt. Grey jeans and dirty

white sneakers.

Kagome was wearing a blue T-shirt that had Tommy Hilfigure swone on the upper left hand corner. She

was waering blue/grey faded jeans that went all the way down to her ankle and a winnih the Pooh hoody

around her waste. Her New Balance sneakers that had grey base, black soul, and black edge covering

were in an ok condition. Except that her black laces with some white swone in going around the laces all

the way on it were all torn up at the end. She had a wach clipped on her pants. taylor was wearing a

black. Grey shirt with a grey hoody around her waste with dark blue/grey jeans. And scneakers.

The side of the table was pushed up against the wall. Todd sat with his back to Carter next to the wall.

Next to him was Ebony.(you know how lunch tables are like divided in two, they sit on half and that

**THEIR **or in the real world our side. The side that they sit at is the one thats next to the wall.) On the

other side of the table were Allen and Kagome, a seat in between them so they have space to put their

stuff.

Kagome saw Allen trying to get his money out of his pocket and some penny's fell out. Now Kagome was

already sitting and was oushed in, but then she saw those penny's fall and roll under the table, now it was

a well known fact that Kagome was a bit cheap, but onl around her friends. She saw those penny's fall

and she pulled herself from

out from the table and DOVE and started to fight herself over 2 penny's. While she was down there

Ebony

was in the lunch line and Allen left before she left to go get lunch so only Todd saw this. He was

laughing his head off. When Kagome got up...

"sigh, got it." She held up two penny's

"HAAHA, nice work... 2 cent bitch.hahahhahahahaaha" Kagome couldn;t help but laugh at her new

nickname.

Then Allen and Ebony came up with their...snacks...figures. todd saw them and the moment they sat down

he started to laugh and told them, they all started to laugh and that name jus tstuck, but the next day, Todd

said he had anew nickname, Chocolate Thunder.

"HAHA, yno Todd your nickname is Fat Bastard.HAHAHAHAHA" they started to yell at each other.And

when that happens they talk really fast.Allen and Kagome started to laugh.

"youneedtoshutthefuckup!"yelled Todd

"whydon'tyou,yasonofabitch!"replied Ebony

"Hey!you guys need to keep it down, its everyday!"shouted Carter through his microphone

They all shut-up instatnly, because if they got written up then they would not get to go to Williamsburg.

And they already paid their $120.

Then Todd got angry and decided to stop and got everyones attention.

"Hey guys, you know what I saw this morning when I was on the bus?"said Todd and everyone shook their

heads.

"I saw this guy in those old fashion basketball short shorts wearing a tanktop with two little training

waites. And it was all cold this morning-"said Todd

"It was52 degrees, DAMN!HE CRAZY?"integected Kagome.then Ebony added her 2 cents (no pun

intended)

"Let me guess...he was white?(Todd nods)you now, how I know that...You will never see no black man

doing that. You know his ass is somewhere warm..."

They all nodded knowing that they would never see that...EVER...

Then Kagome asked them were they were going to Highschool...Ebony asnwered first

"i'm going to one of those Vo-Tech schools...Howard."kagome paled and asked...

"Allen were are you going?"

"Newark."

"Oh, well Im going to Christina."she said in a low voice sounding very distressed.

"HEY!I'm going there too"Yelled Todd who was happy that he had someone that was going were he was

going.Kagome went over to him and hugged him.She would not be alone.

End Flashback

Kagome smiled at those happier times before the well. She finished her waffle andwalked down the

Shrine Steps and headed for the mall. Knowing that her friends would not waite for long. Hiei followed

her. He saw her spacin out and was curious to see what it was that she was thinking but the moment he

got in, he figured her mind recognized him as none threatining, she was done and already on the go. it

was probably better this way because if he knew what her nickname was then he might change his mind

and kill Allen and everyone else.

kagome reched the mall and the big fountain. She didn't see them so she figured that they left her...but then

she heard it.

"HEY 2CENT BITCH OVER HERE."

Kagome smiled only 3 people knew that nickname. But she needed revenge so when she turned around

she yelled back.

"SHUT UP YOU FAT BASTARD!" Then thats when the battle of tounges began

"Iknowyouarenottalkingbecauseasirecallyouweren'tsoskinnyyourselfeeithersoshutthefuckup!"yelled

Todd, it was true, Kagome wasn't as small as she is now.

"WellyousonofabitchimnotlikethatanymoreamIidon'tthinkso,soyouneedtoshutthefuckupyoubastard!"replied

an angry Kagome. Then they stopped.

"Hey Todd, how's it going?" asked Kagome

"Aww i'm fine."

Then Kagome walked up to Allen and gave him hug. She let go and looked at him into his eyes and

said"Hi ya bastard"

"Bitch"replied Allen

"Mother Fucker"

"Ho"

"Son of a Bitch"

"Prostitute"

"Hermapherdite" (nothing against them...its an inside joke and its really a very serious discussion that

ended as a joke...sry...don't mean nothin by it)

"Ass"

"Ass wipe"

"Man"

"Dike-"

"OK, already God I swear you guys are going to ive me a migrane, and waht baout me Kagome huh? Am

i not good enough for you to say hi. I see, and i was going to buy you a soda..."intergected Ebony. But the

moment those last words left her mouth Allen, Todd and Kagome fell on the floor laughing.People were

staring.

"Haaaaawwhhhh, thats real funny Ebony, you give anybody anything...HAHAHAHAHA"said a tearing

Kagome who entered another bout of laughter.Eboy knew it was ture and said:"Ye really what was i

thinking, me give you anything?Hahahaha"

Hiei'sPOV

Hiei followed Kagome to the mall. She must have gotten used to him following her and his aura because

this time she did not freal out like last time and start running away. He remebered what happened to

kagome while she was sleeping.Kagome's cat morphed into her arm and he figured that, that was the

reason why he felt her energy a bit off today.

When they reached the mall,Kagome found her friends.

"HEY 2CENT BITCH OVER HERE." This made Hiei growl, he was hiding behind the huge fountain that

they were at. No one should call his koi that...and live at least.

"SHUT UP YOU FAT BASTARD!"

This threw Hiei off balance and he almost fell over. He had never heard Kagome use such foul words

before. but he was glad that she could defend herself on her own. Then he saw Allen.

"Hi ya bastard"

"Bitch"replied Allen

"Mother Fucker"

"Ho"

"Son of a Bitch"

"Prostitute"

"Hermapherdite"

"Ass"

"Ass wipe"

"Man"

"Dike-"

"OK, already God I swear you guys are going to ive me a migrane, and waht baout me Kagome huh? Am

i not good enough for you to say hi. I see, and i was going to buy you a soda..."

"Haaaaawwhhhh, thats real funny Ebony, you give anybody anything...HAHAHAHAHA"

"Ye really what was i thinking, me give you anything?Hahahaha"

Hiei told himslef that the reason Allen was being so disrespectful towards Kagome was because thats

how they showed their affection, fueding. Either that or he would...misteriously disppear...But something

more...Kagome was being just as bad, Hiei started to wonder where she learned that language...But left it

at nothing but that...wondering.

End Hiei POV

_'Master, should I stop him?"_asked Momo Magokoro inside of Kagome's mind, she was currently in her

tattoo

_'no...is just how we say hi...feel free to look at my memories o you can know them better'_ replied

Kagome

_'I will...i will take no risks with you master.'_

_'Can you not call me master, it's not like i own you, your my companion and are free to go when you _

_please.'_

_'Master, really, alot do say that, but they don't mean it'_

_'well im not one of them, am I?'_

_'n-no master.'_

_'Kagome'_

_'what?'_

_'call me Kagome'_

_'But master, thats not how its done'_

_'I don't care about how its done, im telling you to call me that ok, besides your making me feel old'_

_'yes Mas-Kagome'_

_'thank you'_

_'hn'_ was all she replied, but for some reason, that sounded so familiar, but from where...she didn't know.

Momo started to look through her memoeries and found out what happened. But as she was about to tell

her, Hiei stopped her.

_'Don't even think about it'_warned Hiei

_'who are you'_ asked Momo

_'Who do you think?'_

_'If I knew i wouldn't be asking you'_

_'hn'_

_'deep inhale intake your that boy!'_

_'yes I am, and if you don't keep her safe i'll kill you.'_

_'Why is she not a demon, why haven't you told her!'_

_'because she'll die if she is turned demon again.And if she acknowledges that shes a demon she'll turn _

_back into one'_

_'oh'_

_'so are we clear'_

_'yes'_

_'im waching over her so don't even think about it'_with that he closed the link.To say Momo was

surprised was somthing else but this was just astonishing. By the time this happened they all finished

with their hanging outand went bakc home. When Kagome reached home, she didn't even bother to take

her boots, she called Momo out.

"Momo, can you defuse from me..?"Kagome asked. Her arm started glowing and in a form of light she

she was like liquid and she anded on the floor and turned into Momo.

_'Do you have to call me that? Im not a peach!'_ Kagome giggled at the sight of the angry cat

"Hey Momo can you talk only through telepathy when your in your animal form?"Momo nodded

_'only an acient mixture developed by the demon exterminators years ago can let me talk, they _

_developed it to getinformation from their neko spies'_

Kagome blinked, stepped in the kitchen folllowed by Momo and opened the fridge and got out the

mixture she made the night before.

"Is this it?"Kagome put the bowl on the floor and unwrapped it. Momo walked ove to it and stared at it.

_'Kagome, I doubt you have the mixture thats atleast 700 years old._

"Just try it will ya, god, cats, they think they know everything"this earned a growl from Momo.But she

did as she was told.

_'How did you get this?'_

"I made it, Sango taught me to"Momo nodded

"Well you did a fine job, I do recall her from your memories" _said_ Momo. Kagome smiled in victory.

Kagome said that she was still tired fromm the energy drain and that she was probably going to sleep the

rest of the day.

* * *

Tanomoshii Odayaka Koi Surudoi Hai Kashikoi Momo Magokoro 

Trustworthy Peaceful Strong Smart companion wise Peach Sicerety/Devotion


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own IY or YYH...or Bongo

Kagome's Dream

It was the begining of math class and Kagome and Liliana were sitting in the back, Kagome sat in the seat in front of her. At first, it seemed as though Liliana did not like Kagome. It seemed this way because because Lilian kept to herself. But one day, people were talking about Kagome's hair and Liliana had the same type of hair and did not think it was funny.

"Whats wrong with the way she has her hair" yelled Liliana. And that was the beginning of a big argument, which led to the beginning af a strong friendship.

Kagome has the same three classes. They had 4 period Math, 5 period Social Studies, and 6 period Computers Applications II.  
They would act stupid together. They were clowns and had fun. But they were really smart, even Liliana even though she never really showed it and you really couldn't tell.

End Dream

Kagome woke up to the ringing of a phone. She lazylliy got out of bed and picked it up.

_"Girl, how you 'doin'"_said the person on the other end of the phone.

"Who this?" asked Kagome

_"Girl! Who it sound like?"_ said the person on the line

"Lilly?" asked Kagome in a cutious voice

"_Yessssssss"_ said Liliana in a catty/ witchy voice

"Haven't heard from you in a long time"

_"I know, I lost your number...but now found it"_

"riiiigghttt, I'm surrreee thattttsss what happened"

_"Fine 'don' believe me 'den'"_

"Oh, I know your joking..."

_"What have you been up to"_

"Nothin' just woke up"

_"Wanna do something 'layler'"_thats not a misspelling, me and lilly talk like that...lol...don't judge me...

"Kaaaaaahyyyyyy"

_"Mall?"_

"kay, see you in an hour"

_"kay, bye" the line went dead._

Kagome hung up the phone and went to go to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, then finally got a good look at the time, 12:00 pm. Now for Kagome this is way to early. When she doesn't have to wake up early she usually wakes up at about 3:00 pm. Girl needs her sleep. Kagome was always one to wake up late...at one time or another. She looked at herself in the bathroom mirrior and put her hair in a high ponytail. Kagome's hair was naturally wavy. But she would always keep it staight. But for old times sake, she let it stay wavy. Her hair was really wavy. It was Kagome's nightmare. Which was why she always kept it straight. Her hair fell from the scrunchie in wave of waves.

She went back to her room and walked over to her closet and picked a good outfit. Her and Liliana always tried to look their best. But then when they went to Highschool they were forced to wear school uniforms. Kagome hadn't worn a uniform since she was Sota's age. But she lived; not like she was ever at school anyways. Kagome put on a short lavander skirt that stopped 3" above her knee. Halfway down the skirt, it was swone in, with purple thread and made it frilly at the bottom. She wore a white v-neck shirt that was short sleeved.

But unfortunately for Kagome, even though she didn't know it. She changed facing the window. Which entised a certain little 'stalker' in the tree. Hiei started to have visions of them on the beach, she was sitting on a big rock, hugging her knees so she was covered since she was nude, that stood out of the water. She had her back to him. And then she turned her head around and made a motion with her finger that said come over here. He complied he noticed that the water where the boulder was, was about waste hieght and that the current was strong and the water was incredibly clear. For some reason this, you could say, aroused him.

He then fell off balance when she jumped on him and she started to kiss him underwater and then he responded and kissed her vehemently. He put his hands on her petite waste and then there was a crash and he was stirred from his thoughts. He turned around to see Kagome finishing putting on her sneakers and slamming the door shut and bolting out of the house.

She made her way to the mall for the second day in a row followed by Momo that got weird looks from everyone since she had two tails. When Kagome reached the mall, she went to the foodcourt and met Liliana.

"Hiya"greeted Liliana.She was wearing a orange 3/4 sleeve that was a bit baggy. At the sleeves it was cut on the sides. She was also wearing Bongo jeans and orange filp flops.She had curly hair that was a mix between orange and brown. It was down and she had a orange head band with green plants swone in it.Her hair, sorta changed colors from time to time. Like her eyes, one day their blue, then green, then grey, today they were grey.its true...lol...

"Hey, so how's it going?"replied Kagome.

"Nothin, haven't seen you in a while, thats all"

"So what have you been up to?"

"Nothin'"

"Hey wanna get a pizza?"

"Suare" said Liliana in Lily-anese and had a big grin on her face.They both walked over to get a pizza and then went back to sit and eat the pizza.

"You know you 'gatta' have your energy for when we go dancing-"started Liliana

"WHAT! You never said anything about dancing, I mean really look at what I'm wearing...I can't dance in this"

"Oh well, were dancing and thats the end of it..."

Kagome huffed "Fine but let me buy a new outfit...pleeeze" She gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"ohhh...fine...lets go!" Liliana grabbed Kagome by the wrist and started darting to random stores in the mall.

By the time it was 2 they had about 5 bags filled with clothes that they had purchased. When it came to clothes. They were both addicts. Even though _somtimes _you might not be able to tell...which was very rare. Because usually that was what they talked about. But not always. Because they still complained about how they were put in the normal math class when they were supposed to be in the intergrated 1 math class. They felt as if they were in the slow class because most of the time, 99.9, of the time they already knew everything from previous grades. But not always did they complain because it did mean an easy A. Which they got...They were best of friends. Once Liliana wrote in her year book in the eigth grade something really sweet that rally got to Kagome...

Flashback

They where in math class and the math teacher Mr. Kudlick, was a team leader so he had to return paper and books to the teachers, and he was doing it in that period so they had a free period.

"Hey Lily sign my yearbook..."

"Sure.." Lily reached in her black purse that she kept number of sharpies like Kagome, only hers pink and corduroy. Liliana took out a blue sharpie and started to write in her book, in fact she took up the whole page. Lily gave back the book and Kagome started to read, it said...

_Hey Kagome,_

_I've had so much fun with_

_You these past 3 marking _

_Periods. You are always_

_Some 1 to talk to and not_

_To mention you've helped_

_motivate me and give me_

_The confedence I needed._

_Thank you for everything._

_I love you lot._

_Have Fun. Always_

_Always Remember_

_Lily_

Kagome looked at Lily...

"Really?" she asked her

"Yea.."

"Tear.." Kagome said sarcastically, and put her finger up to her eyes like she was wiping away tears.

"Oh, shutup"

"Hahahahahaha"

End Flashback

Kagome was dragged all the way to a dance club for the rest of the night. Hiei was not exactly happy because he thought that she should only dance with him. but he did want her to be safe so he kept his distance.

'Hiei!' mentally screamed Momo

'What' asked an aggrivated Hiei

'I think I might know of a way to take those spells of Kagome-'

'TELL ME NOW!'

'I was getting to that until you so rudely interupted me'

'Don't get smart with me'

'I'm not, I simply speak the truth'

'Just tell me will you'

'Okay..okay. I heard of a certain scroll. Its was sopposedly used for Lords and when they first acquire Manors. Someone ususally always tried to kill them so they attached to the walls of the manors and it would despell any magic or hidden things. So that they wouldn't get attacked in their sleep...'

'Where is this scroll?'

'Im afraid that not to many know of these scrolls. So your best bet is to go to a Lord and ask or find someone of power and high status for information or to see if they have one their possesion'

'hn'

'Well I would hurry up if I were you...Hiei?...Hiei...are you there?'

But he was already on his way to see Koenma. Even though he despised him, Kagome was more important to him then to let something like hatred for someone get in the way of him saving his mate-to-be. And for Koenma sake, he better have some sort of information. Or the actual scroll that he was in search for.

gcdv: hey guys...im thinking about putting Sesshomaru in this story. But how would he relate to Kagome. Because unlike in many story's they didn't train together. If you notice. Kagome was...never mind I just thought of something..let me know if you want him in this story...lol...Kagome and Hiei will probably be reunited in 1-2 chapters...starts to tear up, its so beautiful.lol...smooches, till next time.oh and my comuter is being an ass again so I can't check my reviews. I'm in brothers room right now. He has a flat screen with XP so, don't tell I was down here but I like his computer better then mine. And his not here right now so...gotta go...lol...


	11. Chapter 11

.

Disclaimer: OI do not own IY or YYH...lol

!#$&():" Hiei's inner thoughts "+()&$#!

He had finally reached the Reikai palace and he just couldn't wait for Koenam to finish his little "meeting". If something happened to her because he had to wait here on him, when he could have been back and been there for her, it would be the diminutives princes head on a silver platter. But thankfully-for Koenma anyways-he was done with his meeting with his father in about 15 minutes. But then again maybe it wasn't too good considering the fact that now he had to deal with an angry fire apparition. Actually, Koenma didn't even notice the youkai that was waiting in his office; that is until he stepped out of the shadows of the corner of the office of the Prince of Reikai.

"AA! Hiei, why did you scare me like that, your results aren't complete yet-"started Koenma

"I'm not here about that, I found another way. I need information on a certain scroll" Hiei replied

Koenma propped his elbows on his desk and put his fingertips together making his arms look tipi-like

"Go on"

"It was used by lords to dispel their manors of magic and traps when they first acquire it"

"ahh! I know what you're talking about. I'm sorry to say that the people who could make those have long been extinct-"He didn't have time to finish because Hiei had jumped up and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. He started to glare daggers at him that said very clearly "wrong answer, try again".

"U-U-um...But...I-I believe th-that there st-still a Lo-Lord with one I-in po-possesion" stammered Koenma as Hiei started to let go.

"Where is he, and who is he?"

Koenma straightened his shirt and looked at him with no fear...

"His in the Western Lands...His name is Sesshomaru"

Hiei nodded and left. He had not time to waste. For every second Kagome was without his protection, ther was a chance that she would die. Every second that he wasn't near her, was every second that he went a little madder in the crazy sense. He couldn't stand it. He couldn't bare it. But as always, he kept his mask on so no one was the wiser. But then Hiei wondered what would happen when she was safe.

'Can I keep my mask with her?' He asked himself. He did know that the main reason he had on the mask was because he grew in a cruel world that, if they knew his weaknesses; they would use it against him in an instant. But he thought to himself another thought.

I can't, because I won't be angry anymore. I'll have someone. I won't need it. She wont need my protection from my enemies...once I'm with her...I'll have to throw it away; hopefully...I won't have to reclaim it again...'

'It won't happen...'

'Who are you?' asked an angry Hiei, he was not happy that someone had invaded his thoughts.

'I'm someone that ahs been searching for...'

'WHO ARE YOU!"

Why didn't you tell me?'

'Answer my question! WHO ARE YOU?'

'I'm someone you hold near and dear'

'Who are you?'

'I've been searching for years for you, Why did you keep yourself hidden?'

'NO!...you can't be...please no!'

'Whats wrong?

'No...'

gcdv: aren't I mean...sorry but there are two people who I still have to decide who it is. Its a very tough decision. I'll have to ask someone, a fellow author...lol...


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own IY or YYH.

'Oh, but it is me'

'But you can't BE!' replied Hiei starining his words.

'Why?'

'Why...what?'

'Why must you hide yorself? From me? I thought you loved me?'

'I do... but...you...I-'

'Stop your excuses, if you didn't want me...you should have...should have told me!'

'I wanted to but...I couldn't bring myself...to' Hiei was very nervouse and sad and confused.

'Why not?'

'hn'

'Answer me Hiei, or I'll bring my other side into this...do you understand'

'Hn, don't get smart with me. I did it for your safety'

'My safety, so I was sopposed to live long and miserable for the rest of my life'

'I see...I guess I do have to bring my other side into this-'

'NO!You will do no such thing'

'Your not in a position to negotiate...unless you talk'

'Fine, have it your way...goodbye, you'lle be hearing from me and the other me soon...'The link was

closed with those last words.

Hiei stopped dead in his tracks with beads of sweat coming down his foerhead in a panic caused by his

conversation with...Kagome's demon dorment side.

He was now standing on front of the Manor of the taiyoukai Sesshomaru. He didn't hesitate to walk

through the gate and into the manor. Koenma had called ahead to him telling Sesshomaru tht he was on

his way. Sesshomaru would give him the scroll. He had seen Kagome in battle and admired her loyalty

and courage and strong mind. She was not like his half brother who would run into a fight without

thinking. She thought things through. She would be a perfect warrior if trained. She had the mind and

spirit. He ws almost tempted to ask her if she would like to have him train with him but, because of his

brothers prescence and his pride; he could not bring himself to.

He instructed his gaurds to let him pass and enter the gates. Sesshomaru was waiting for Hiei in his

study. He knew that he would find him. And after what Koenma described, even though the prince did not

get it yet. But he knew that Hiei was in love. At first he thought it nasty that she would love the forbidden

child. But after doing some research in the birth records he found that she to was forbidden. In his own

way, Sesshmomaru was _happy_? for them that they would not be lonely. Sesshomaru was in his study with

the said scroll in his lap. Hiei enters and looks surprised that he was looking at Sesshomaru and he

wasn't being attacked. Sesshomaru merely walked over to him, gave him the scroll and walked away.

Hiei was not going to fight it. He did want to get Kgome back, he would ask her later.

Just a Hiei stepped outside the gate and back into the Makai forest, his mind was assulted with an

unknown prescence.

'I'm back'

'I know your there, and I have Kagome'

'huh?...where am I...its dark, and my head hurts'

'Fine, but when I come back, she'll be informed'

'...'Hiei started to sweat in desperation that he would not get, for lack of a better term, got his ass yelled

at evertime he got out of bed nxt to his mate.

Hiei arrived at Genkai's to inform them of the scroll.

"hn, stop looking, i got it under control" said to Genka as she looked up

"What do you mean, are you going to help my momma?"

Hiei nodded and left to Kagome's house.He could smell her arriving at her house. He did feel a _little_

about the fact that he would have to scare he shit out of her.

He arrived and jumped in the tree and saw her come into her room in her PJ's and went to her dresser

where she had all of her weapons that she was being such a procrastinator that she didn't put them away

yet. And she wanted them put away so she went into the hallway and pulled on the string that opened up

the ceiling into the attic. She climbed the ladder and when she came back down she had a big plastic c-

through box that was log and fit just right under her bed and had a white cover to it. She brought it to her

room and opoened it. It had clothes that she had worn before the school uniforms, before the Feudal Era

and before evrything. She started to sniffle a bit. Then she took the clothes and dumped them inher closet

floor and started to put away her stuff. When she finished she put the lid back in the container and put the

container in under her bed. Hiei took this as his cew to come into the picture of her life once more.

He opened the window which got Kagome instantly in the defensive position. She was crouched and had

her hands up ready to protect herself from an attack. Hiei jumped in through the window not being fazed

gy her stance. Then Momo came out from her wrist and fore arm in the glow of light that she usually

came out of.

'Its ok Kagome'

'huh?'This got Kagome out of her stance as she turned to face Momo.

'He won't hurt you. If he was I would have stepped in already'

'Waite, does he have to do with anything with what happened earlier, you know, when I got a really bad

headache and started hearing voices and it was really dark?'

'maybe'

'fine, be that way'

Momo started to laugh and Kagome kicked her launching her into the wall. Her eyes got all swirlly and

she also got a big lump on her head and was laughing, she was a bit delrious from the hit.

Hiei came up to her but id not tense because she trusted Momo. She looked at him curiously. He got out

the scroll from his pocket and faster then the eye could see he plastered it on her chest and her eyes went

blank and she collapsed, her eyes still open. and blank as if she didn't have any free will...just waiting

orders to follow.

He bent down and picked her up and laid her down on her bed. He sat next to her leaned against the wall

and fell in a light sleep. Momo was unconscious.

The next morning Kagome oke up and sat up staright staring at her hands a if she never had hands before.

Hiei woke up to and was looking at her and saw that there was an aura/ flame blueish thing on her that

seemed to break of an go out the window. Hiei raised an eyebrow and touched her shoulder. But as

quickly as he put his hand on her shoulder he took it away. She turned at him, her eyes still blank and then

looked back at her hands like a newborn.

Hiei looked at Momo in anger. Momo jumped on the bed and sniffed Kagome. She merely looked at her

then turned back to her hands. Momo then turned to Hiei.

"Why does she not have her soul?"

Hiei took in a deep inhale intake

"Wht do you-" His eyes grew wide and he jumped out the window

"Ooookaayyyyyyy"Momo said, then she looked at Kagome

She attempted to stand up, but she fell instantly like a newborn

"Looks like her soul not being present reverts her back to an infant"

Then Kgome's mom who had blank eyes, since she now had her memories back, even though she is in a

sort of 'coma', makes her family go back to life size dolls.Momo jumped into Kagome's mom and then she

began to glow. Now standing wher her mom was standing was Momo in her human form.

She had black straight hair. The portion of her hair that was in the front left, fro the fame of her face to

the back of her ear lobes was placed in a high ponytail in the back of her haid. The same thing went to the

right side of her hair that was in the front from the frame of her face to the back of her ear lobe was

sitting on a high ponytail next to the other one on the back of her head.

She also had the family marking of Kioriko and Midoriko on her forehead.

She was wearing a black/red/yellow outfit that resembled Midorikos.She walked over to Kagome and

picked her up and laid her on the bed.Kagome still had her unblinking blank eyes open andstaring into

nothingness.

**Genkai's Temple**

Hiei rushed in and found Shippo and Genkai drinking their tea in the living room after putting away all

the scrolls. Genkai turned to Hiei.

"What is it...shouldn't you be with my grandaughter?"

Hiei just looked at her

'This is getting way to complicated'

"You said that their was something differn't about her apart from the spells on her? What was it?"

"Something very big and deep within her-"

"Her soul perhaps"

Genkai's eyes got wide"Y-ye-yes. Is she ok!"She said slamming her cup on the table

"Yeah, but she's acting like an infant-"

"Thats expected, your soul holds your very escence which includes your abilities"cut in Genkai

"I'll be over to help her get reacquanted with the world if you will, then I'll see if I can find out what

happened to her soul. Shippo you will stay here, we don't need her to be anymore confused then she

already is"She continued. Shippo nodded wanting only what was best for her mother.

Genkai then started her way towards Kagome's house. Hiei already left after her statement. He needed to

be there in her time of need. She would do the same.

**Kagone's home**

Hiei was sitting next to Kagome looking at her with concern when Genkai arrived.

'Why do you have to go through all of this, you do not deserve it...'

Genkai walked into the room and looked at Kagome's soul breakin off and leaving her. She spread her

arms toward her and opened her palms and created a pale blue barrier around her so's to stop her soul

from escaping her body and giving them time to figure out what was wrong with her.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : I do not own IY or YYH

**Kagomes Home**

Genkai was thinking something along those same lines. She was truly upset about what Fate had done to her 'granddaughter'. She felt sorry for her. She really knew that she shouldn't because she had dealt with it all and did not just walk away from her responsibility like most would have done if they were in her place. But he also did feel some pity towards Hiei. Not that she was going soft on them or anything but she did feel sorry for him; he had finally found the one person that touched his heart and spirit. He had found the one person that could get him to feel happiness, joy, and got him to open up even if it was just a little.

She thought and pondered for a solution the problem with her soul. Then she spotted Momo out of the corner of her eye. She turned to Momo then Hiei. She wanted an answer as to what that was but Hiei just looked away and 'hn'd'. The only reason Genkai got an answer was because Momo got the hint. She jumped on her shoulder and began to speak her explanation.

**"My name is Momo, I was sent by Kioriko; Midorikos mother to be her guardian after Kioriko finished training her."**

Genkai nodded

**"Do you have any idea as to what's wrong with Kagome?"**

Momo nodded

**"All I know is that her soul is missing; too much actually because her body can't hold on to it. That's why** **it'sleaving her body; but it can hold on a little; which is why it's not leaving all at once. But that barrier you put up will keep her alive even when it leaves her completely. The energy it will give of within the barrier will cling or more or less; radiate on her and keep her alive."**

Genkai nodded. Hiei was still now sitting next to Kagome like he was before he left to get Genkai.

**hIEI'S pOV**

I swear when I find who is responsible for this I'll make sure they rot in the 7th layer of Hell and curse their grave. How could anybody do this? But then again I can't talk. I would have before I met her. But still...that doesn't make this situation any better. But I have to focus, Kagome needs me.

I wish that the hag and the feline would stop their yapping' and START TO HELP ME! I need to calm down or else I'll never get a chance to save her. Now to think of solutions. I could talk to Koenma. But I'm tired of going to him. I can't go to him; I have to do this on my own. But what can I do. I could go to the Makai library. Maybe I can find another witch, one that's capable. Or some sort of spell. Now that it's safer for me to place one on her.

She looks so peaceful laying there. I wonder how she feels inside. She must be in some kind of mental shock.

**eND pOV**

**aUTHORSpOV**

**In Kagome's Mind**

**_How can you see into My eyes_**

**_Like open doors_**

Darkness

**_Leading you down into my core_**

**_WhereI become so numb_**

That's all she could see

**_Without a soul_**

**_My spirits sleeping somewhere cold_**

It surrounded her

**_Until you find it there and lead..._**

**_...it...back...home_**

She could not escape its gentle yet deadly, frightening embrace

**_Wake me up_**

**_Wake me up inside!_**

All she could do was sit there. She hugged her knees and put her forehead in the valley between her knees. You could hear her

sobbing.

**_I can't wake up_**

**_Wake me up inside!_**

She was lost and no one was there to save her. Then she hears a voice call out to her.

**_Save me!_**

**_Call my_** **_nameand save me from the dark!_**

"**Youmust stay strong...it will all be well soon and you will be happy once more...Trust me"**

**_Wake me up_**

**_Bid my blood to run!_**

**"Who are you?"**replied Kagome

**_I can't wake up_**

**_Before I come undone!_**

**"I am the other you"**

**_Save me!_**

**_Save me from the nothing I've become_**

**"The other me?"**

**_Frozen inside, without your touch, without your love darling_**

**_Only you are the life among the dead_**

**"Yes...you are ademon and your demon side...me...was put into** **dormancyfor your safety."**

**_All this time I can't_** **_believeI couldn't see_**

**_Kept in the dark, but you where there in front of me_**

**"Oh...but why?"**

**_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_**

**_Got to open my eyes to everything_**

**"Because of something that could kill you..."**

**_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_**

**_Don't let me die here, there must be something more_**

**"But-"**

**_Bring Me To Life!_**

**"Don't worry. I'll be back, I can now."**

**_Wake me up_**

**_Wake me up inside_**

**"Do you have a name?"**

**_I can't wake up_**

**_Wake me up inside_**

"No but you can just call me...Mua"

**_Save Me_**

**_Call my name and save me from the dark_**

**"Mua?"**

**_Wake me up_**

**_Bid my blood to run_**

**"Yes...But please if you don't stay strong you wont be able to live through this and you wont find true happiness.**

**_I can't wake up_**

**_Before I come undone_**

**You life so far has been one big test that has been testing you to see if you where the chosen one.**

**_Save me_**

**_Save me from the nothing I've become_**

**The** **guardian,**

**_Bring Me To Life!_**

**Only once you earn happiness can you** **receiveit"**

Then the voice disappeared.

**Kagomes Home**

The barrier around Kagome was now transparent and shrinking to be a mil. above her skin. She started to blink and her eyes where now their usual brown. She sat up and slouched forward and her head hung while her elbows where resting on her legs. She was sweating. Then she stood up and ran out of the house. She ran down the steps and was soon out of sight because she had turned the corner. Hiei was gone in a flash of black. Genkai was after her as well. In a flash of red and pink she was gone also. She had to hurry up and catch up with her because since her soul was leaving her body then her aura and energy would prove to be difficult to track.

They followed Kagome for a half an hour.

**Somewhere in a forest**

She ended up deep in the thick of some forest that was on the outskirts of the town. She was standing in a clearing. Then a flying white eel came and rammed straight into Kagome. But because of the barrier that Genkai had put up, was jolted away. Then a woman stepped out from the brush and walked up to Kagome. She looked identical to her. Only she wore old Miko garbs.

**"Isee there is a barrier around you. Give me what rightfully belongs to me."** said the woman who had cold eyes and a harsh expression.

**"I wont Kikyo, yes,** **I'msorry about what happened. But it is mine now and you aren't even suppose to be alive. This is your** **fault. If you would have let go of yourfreaking grudge you would be in peace. We defeated Naraku. You would have been avenged!"**

**"Shut up...you know nothing! You have had a very happy life. Loved by all,you never had something so horrible happen to you so don't speak."** exclaimed Kikyo

Kagome put all of her weight on one leg and put her wrist on her hip and had an expression that said..."you got to be kidding me" and at the same time "you have no idea". Then she leaned forward to her, they were about 10 ft. parallel to each other.

**"Listen, you don't know me. But then again how could you. You where always trying to kill me. And for your information. I wasn't exactly loved be everyone. I was freaking hunted everyday since I was** **born! Youwant toknow a secret..."**

Then she continued in a whisper and leaned in so she was only about 3 inches away from Kikyo. Of course Kikyo was scowling at her

**"...I'm a demon. Do you know what that makes me?"**

Kikyo nodded and was utterly shocked. But she never let her mask falter.

**"Yes...I am aware of what that makes you...which is another reason you deserve to die."**

**"Listen Kikyo..you had your life, I agree it wasn't fair. But no one said life was fair. SO GET OVER IT AND GIVE MEMYSOUL!"**

Kikyo started laughing **"Theonly way that you're getting your soul back is if you kill me. Which, as I have proven, you can't do."**

She started to laugh again.

Kagome merely shook her head and stood up straight. She closed her eyes and opened her palms. Then her energy started to flare a little. Then in her hands her scythes appeared. With one in each hand. She looked back up at Kikyo who was too distracted in her musings to notice the weapons in her hands.

Kagome the scythes next to her head and then pulled back her wrist and in one swift moment she flicked it and it went flying towards the tainted miko. By the time Kikyo saw the weapon flying towards her it was to late and the next thing she knew it was deep in her right shoulder and she shuddered and instinctively moved her left hand to the weapon and pulled it out. Now she was fashioning an angry look filled with pain.

**"You little cheap copy. How dare you!"**

"**Paybacksa bitch isn't she...Well guess what, there is such a thing as Karma. You do something now but** **you'llpay for it later. Well let me introduce myself...I'mlater."** Kagome said with a smirk.

Kikyo just got even madder. She called her soul catchers to take her away. When she was increasing altitude...

**"NO YOU DON'T YOU LITTLE DEAD PIECE A CLAY!"**

She then ran and jumped on a tree and then to a higher one and then off the top of one of the tallest. While in the air she grabbed to her ankle and pulled her down. Next thing she knew Kikyo was plummeting to the ground. And if the fall didn't kill her then Kagome soon would.

Kagome landed with grace and softly just after Kikyo made a small crater that, unfortunately -for Kikyo anyways- she climbed out and was still alive. Now Kagome had to kill her.

Usually she would hate to do this but ever since those spells were taken and her demon side came back; which she had met in her mind, She now sort of in a sadistic way enjoyed it but only an iota of an amount did she enjoy. But this _did_ mean she would get to kill Kikyo. And boy did she hate her. She would take pleasure in this.

Kikyo stood there looking at her and Kagome walked over to her and was about an inch away from her. She then asked her if she wanted to go back quickly or painfully. Kikyo merely scoweld.

**"What makes you think** **you'llbeat me?"**

Kagome stood there and started to, honestly laugh at her.

"**Welllet me think. I plowed you into the ground. Madeyour right arm completely useless,"** she said which pointed out the fact that she was still clutching her shoulder,**"and your standing in a crater that is about 50 ft. in diameter. Hm...what makes me think I'm goingto beat you?"**

Kagome started tapping her chin with her index finger; and had her lower lip over her upper and looked as if she was really thinking about this.

Kikyo "growled" at her. Kikyo looked her in the eye.**" If you couldn't before, what makes you think you can now?"**

**"That'syour problem Kikyo. You live in the past. Thats why your so** **miserable. If you would have let go you wouldn't be like this. And if you keep taking assumptions as to me like I'm the old Kagome then that will be your demise."**

Kikyo had her head at an angle towards the ground and had a thoughtful look. Then she realized that her words where true. And that she has no one to blame but herself. So she did the only she could...she resisted. She was not going to go out like a fool without a fight.

Kikyo had healed her shoulder. Now she lunged at Kagome who just had a smirk on her face as Kikyo collided with her. She was definitely going to enjoy this. She closed her eyes and her nails turned into claws. Her ears where pointed; her looked a deadly silvery blue. At this point Kikyo did not care what she was. She just needed to prove herself to her -in her eyes- cheap imitation copy.

When they where on the floor from Kikyos force; Kagome kicked her off and she landed clear across the clearing. Kagome stood up and had a smirk on her face.

**"I told you that you can't beat me.** **I'mto powerful for you to handle. Maybe if you where still alive and had enough training. But now that** **you'redead you can't. You are to blinded by your hatred and selfish goals to see** **what'sin front of your eyes. You have to let go...Now I'll give you one more chance to give me my soul and I'll make your death quick and painless. Do you accept?"**

But of course Kikyo was such a fool and to much of a selfish miko to see that she honestly did not have any chance in this fight. But Kagome was getting bored and that was getting on her last nerve.

**"Fine Kikyo. But don't say that I didn't give you a chance."**

Kagome lunched at Kikyo and just as she was about to make contact she disappeared. Kikyo had a very confused face. But Kagome was right behind her. She put her mouth up to Kikyos ear.

"**Boo…"**

Kikyo could have crapped herself but she didn't. But just as Kagome spoke, she lunged her hand through her back to the other side. Hiei and Genkai where in the trees watching the fighting. But when Kagome drove her arm through Kikyos chest Hiei plastered a big smirk on his face

**'That's** **more like it'**

Genkai though was just shaking her head.

**Somepeople are just so stubborn, to blind to see when they lost'**

Kagome still wore a smirk. She retracted her arm and Kikyo fell dead to the ground. Then her soul catchers came to get her but in mid air they got all prune and looked like they got vacuumed. They turned brown and shriveled up and died; they never in made it 5 ft. near her.

She then stood and turned towards the woods. More specifically the trees where Genkai and Hiei where hiding in. She opened her mouth to call them out and fight but then her soul; glowing a serene blue, plowd right into her back. She started to glow then when the glow subsided she collapsed. Hiei caught her before she hit the ground.

He looked up at Genkai, and he was off. Genkai knew that he would take care of her and that right now what she needed most was him.

Hiei ran through the forest and after about 20 minutes he was in the thick of Makai. He started towards the clearing. Once he reached it he started to go west towards the remains of Kagome's house. Her old house. You could still see the foundation and the depression in the ground which showed where the house once stood.

He took her and laid her in the center and watched her sleep to make sure nothing disturbed her sleep. She needed her rest and he knew this fact very well. But now he admired her even more. She had showed him that she can pretty much handle anything the world throws at her. And so far the world has not been to kind to her.

Hiei fell into a very light sleep. He joined Kagome in the least expectant place. There he would meet someone that would have even more bad news. When Hiei opened his eyes he felt different. He looked at Kagome and she was no longer who she was now...she was a-then panic struck him. He looked down at himself and saw that he was no longer who he had grown to be but...a...a...


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : I do not own IY or YYH

Hiei looked down at himself. He could not believe it. He was now his old 3 foot 5 in. 9 year old self. Beside him was Kagome as her 3 foot 2 in. 9 year old self. He looked around and saw that Kagome was still unconscious. She was laying on her side facing him. Her hair was shorter then I was now; it came right above her shoulders. She was in her demon form. Her ears here pointed and she had one of her fangs sticking out of the corner of her mouth. She had lavender eye shadow and her eyelashes where a little bit longer then when she was in her human form. She was wearing a white shit that looked like Sango's, except it did not have any deigns…plain white. She had a white skirt to that went 5 in. above her knee. She had on the sash that he had given her.

Hiei was wearing something similar to what he wore under his cloke. He had on a brown sleeves shirt and black pants. He also had on black shoes. He was sitting next to her. He took in his surroundings and noticed that they were in a meadow. It was lush with grass and flowers. You could see the trees across the ground where the sky touched the ground. But then he saw the sky…it was an ominous purple and rolling with thunder and lightning.

In the far distance a figure could be seen. Hiei tried to focus in on the figure but they were to far away for his 9 year old eyes. At the same time Kagome began stir. She looked around and sat up. She looked at Hiei.

"**Where are we…What's going on?"**

He looked a bit shocked that she recognized him. But then again…they where 9 again, she wouldn't leave him for another year.

"**I don't know. How are you feeling?"**

Kagome looked confused at this question.

"**Why yes…why wouldn't I be?"**

He merely shook his head to show that he meant nothing by it. Then the figure that was clear across the meadow started towards them. This got both of them on guard; they were both up and in defense stances. Then the figure disappeared and reappeared in front them. Kagome started to look sick and had beads of sweat rolling down her face. Then the figure that was definitely a ghost appeared in front of them. The ghost was woman. She outstretched a hand towards them and then a pulse came from Kagome's chest she grasped it and fell to her knees and started to sweat even more then before. Hiei bent down and put his arm around her shoulder and then growled at the woman

"**What did you do to her!"**

Then Kagome grasped her chest tighter and started shaking. Hiei then in turn held her in a hug. And started glaring at the woman.

"**Calm down forbidden one..."** Hiei growled, he never like it when people called him that.

"**Who are you?"** The woman smiled sweetly but that only made him growl louder.

"**I am Midoriko..."**

The moment Midoriko said her name; Kagome pulsed once more and screamed. Soon after that, she passed out in Hiei's arms. Hiei growled and his eyes were starting bleed red. Midoriko then told him to calm down once more.

"**Calm down…she will be fine. I know my mother would not have trained a weakling"**

"**IF SHE IS, SHE WOULDN'T HAVE PASSED OUT AND SCREAMED!"** he snapped back at her.

Midoriko let out a sigh **"That was the Shikon-no-Tama...As I'm sure you know she is the gaurdian of the powerful artifact and it is reacting to her demon blood reawakening once more...Naraku reawakened it during the battle…"**

In a bitter voice she finished

"**Even when the bastard's dead he continues to hurt her..."**

Hiei had his normal face on and asked…

"**Is she in any danger..."**

"**No…well not any danger that I'm aware of"**

Hiei raised an eyebrow

"**Well what's happening to her now?"** he asked her

"**It is trying to take over her...you see during her quest...and before it to, the jewel went through many owners and felt all of their emotions. And everyone of those owners had one emotion that overpowered all of them...That was greed and selfishness...But when the jewel entered Kagome that day when she was hurled into the future it noticed that she only had kindness...Well over time the Tama developed a mind of its own and now its not liking the fact that she is not a pure blooded miko anymore. It is trying to fight the demon that runs through her veins, she's fighting it and eventually...well hopefully it will give in"**

"**What do you mean hopefully? What happens if it doesn't give in eventually…your not telling me something. You know what we are to each other. And don't you dare say don't because, I can tell; now if that doesn't give me the right to know then I'll hurt you until you tell me what it is you are hiding…your choice. But if you don't decide quick I'll make the decision...I don't think you'll enjoy my choice."**

Midoriko was impressed and was also glad Kagome finally found love

"**Well I'll tell you but I'm glad that Kagome has been engaged to someone who will finally love her and not toy with her...like so many others did."**

Hiei's stoic face left him and now it was a shocked face

"**What do you mean other people toyed with her…answer me."**

Midoriko sighed **"During her quest...she...its better I show you…"**

Hiei looked a little confused at that until Midoriko reached her hand towards his forehead and with her middle and index finger touched his forehead. In an instant Hiei saw all the times she was betrayed, which was pretty much all of InuYasha. Hiei felt how she felt and over and over again she forgave and she continued to get hurt. H was growing depressed from all the sadness she felt but quickly snapped out of it.

He was back with Midoriko and he looked at Kagome and held her tighter.

"**What will happen to her if the jewel doesn't accept her blood?"**he asked in a calm voice, never taking his eyes of his Kagome.

Midoriko looked down and sighed **"The jewel will try to purify her to attempt to get her back to normal, it also recognize that she is Forbidden like yourself so if her Miko half can over come the jewel once then it will try to destroy her from the inside out, unfortunately…there really isn't anything that I can do…its up to her…The only thing I can do is give her Miko half and hope that that will over come the jewel the two times it will make an attempt on her. Well there is something else but it's impossible."**

Hiei then looked up at her **"You will give her the power that she needs. You will also tell me what the something else is NOW!"**

The jewel was trying to overpower and Kagome was sweating like crazy and fidgeting a lot. Hiei looked at her in worry. Then Midoriko said…

"**I will give her the power...but the other thing is to have her drink blood of death, the reaper...that blood will cancel a lot of the jewels power. She would need to drink the blood until she can take over the jewel once more...but like I said...the only way to see the reaper is to die and its not like it would give you any. And you wouldn't be able to help Kagome because your already dead…so like I said…it's impossible."** Hiei smirked, Midoriko looked confused; then he said

"**Oh but its not...I know death...I can get the blood…but you still need to train her…now how do I get out of this place. What is this place any ways?"**

Midoriko replied **"What do you mean you know death!"**

He replied **"She's a friend of mine. I know she will help…she's always looking for something to do to help, ironic she wants to help yet she's the lady of death."**

"**The reaper is a girl...I KNEW IT!... Sorry…ok…and as for your question. This is the plain of Kagome's mind, where she has all her dreams and emotions...in fact...look at the sky...see how its all roaring with thunder and crackling and purple and evil. That's her struggle with the jewel…Take her back to Genkai's temple…the Pureness of that Shrine will help delay the effects of the jewel and help me while I transfer the energy"** Her voice faded along with Kagome and Midoriko.

Hiei blinked and found himself back in Makai, in front of him Kagome on the floor and sweating and shaking and whimpering. He picked her up Bridal style and kissed her on the forehead and headed towards the shrine.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer : I do not own IY or YYH

**Makia Forest**

He raced with all of his strength to get to Genkais Temple. She was in danger and he was not going to be the cause of any complications. Besides he loved her to much for him to let anything happen to her. He finally reached the Temple and was surprised to see Genkai waiting for them.

**Genkais Temple**

" Come this way...I already have a room prepared for her." said Genkai. At this Hiei raised an eyebrow. Genkai looked at him.

"Midoriko contacted me a couple of minutes ago." Hiei nodded.

They walked through the shrine until they reached a room that had an opened door. Genkai instructed Hiei to put her on the bed; which he did.

Once Kagome was in the room and settled Hiei and Genkai left to "discuss" what had happened. They were seated in her living room on the floor parrallel from each other. Genkai looked straight at Hiei...silently demanding answers.

"Hn" was his only response.

"Hiei...I know you know whats wrong with her. Midoriko told me . I want answers now." Genkai responded.

"This is none of your bussiness. I have it under controll and you do not need to get involved."

Genkai stood up and was furious.

' Who does he think he is. Shes my grandoughter and Im her legal gaurdian! '

Hiei stood up to leave but Genkai stopped him by grabbing his arm. Hiei glared st her; sending the meassege that stated..."GET OFF ME NOW!"

"Let go...I have it under controll. All you need to do is watch her"

" Tell me what is going on right now" Genkai said in a calm tone.

" I'm about to take care of it. But I can not do that with you latched on to my arm, can I" stated Hiei

Genkai decided to let it go.

' If he screws up or if something happens to her then it will be his head ' thought Genkai

Hiei merely looked away and continued to a desolated location. He ended up on the outskirts of the town and it was barren like where courage the cowerdly dog lives  
( gcdv: that my dog ). He then reached into his pocket and called Botan.

**Nowhere**

"Botan...get over here now" commanded Hiei. And Botan, thinking the worst was there in an instant.

"Whats wrong!" She asked frantically after she stepped out of her portal.

"I need your blood" said Hiei in a stoic tone.

"What?" exclaimed Botan and she fell of her oar.

"You heard me"

"What for"

"None of your bussiness"

"I believe it is my bussiness considering its my blood"

"Shut up onna and give some of your blood"

"Now your insulting me and you still expect me to give you blood. HA!"

Hiei growled "Its not for me"

Botan raised an eyebrow and had an expression that said go on.

Hiei let out an exhaspirated sigh " If I tell you will you give me your blood?"

"Yes"

"ok...Its for an old friend and they need the blood of death to help them fight off whats killing them. Happy?" Hiei was beyond furious that he had to explain himself to her.

'Its for Kagome...Its for Kagome...Its for Kagome' he told himself over and over again just to keep himself from killing Botan; for making him explain himself.

Botan noticed this and realized that she might be pushing it to far...but then again it is her blood.

sigh" Fine..."

The next thing she knew Hiei had his sword out and slashed her in the arm making a huge gash. Trying to keep herself from screaming she held her lips together with her teeth. She had huge tears hanging of the corners of her eyes. Then with a shaky voice she spoke out.

"Thats...wa-wasn't to ba-bad" and then she faked a smile

Then she reached in her Kimono and took out a grey vase that has a nose to pour stuff. It was about the size of your fist. Then she collected the blood and gave it to Hiei. He took it quickly before she had the chance to change her mind. Then Botan put her other hand over the gash and she started to glow a faint/pale blue luminescence.

Hiei turned and left. Botan reentered the portal and desided to keep that little insident ot herself. She feared the little apparitions wrath just as much as everbody else did.

**Genkais Temple**

Hiei turned and was at Genkai's Temple in a matter of 2 minutes. When he reached it he saw Genkai was sitting in the living room and was meditating...Hiei figured it was to keep herself calm in the present situation.

Hiei arrived with that little vase in his hands and started to head towards Kagomes room. Gekai followed, at this point he didn't really care about what she did. All he was worried about was Kagome. When he entered the room he saw Kagome was not having the best time trying to fight off the jewel. Her eyes where wide opened and where a golden brown...blank. She was drenched in sweat and she was shaking furiously. Genkai saw this and went to the kitchen to get a wet rag.

When she got to the kitchen she saw Yukina was coming in from outside from the back door.

" Whats the rag for?" Yukina asked

"You remember Kagome? Well shes pretty sick and she's sweating alot. I need to cool her down."responded Genkai

Yukina took in a sharp breath. "Is there anything I can do?"

Genkai shook her head "Im sorry but only Hiei's knows what's wrong with her and he's not telliing anyone whats going on with her. You can ask him if you want. But I don't promise you anything." she turned and left.

Yukina followed her. Over the time that Kagome has spent in the Temple they had grown quite close. And she personally did not like it that she was not well. In her eyes, she had to do everything she could to help her. Yukina had learned about her past and she felt pity for her. She dealt with all that. She was raising a kit and doing a hell of a good job to. She never had any peace and she was definately going to make sure that she recieved atleast an ounce of it.

Yukina followed haste and when they entered the room they saw Hiei with Kagome's head on one arm and feeding her a red liquid from that little vase he brought back with him. Yukina knew what it was and was about to question but saw that he was a bit " busy" looking at Kagome. Yukina was getting the meassege that Hiei and Kagome where together. She decided to question him later, that was a definate.

Once he finished feeding her the thick red liquid to her, she started to glow a faint purple that changed into a pale blue avery other 4 seconds.

But after she finished the liquid her eyes closed half way. That signaled that the struggle that raged within her had tilted in her favor. The blood had taken some of the strength off of the jewel like Midoriko said. And that let Kagome use a bit less more energy and relax a bit. but that didn;t mean that she could relax and regain some of her energy. Now it was up to Kagome and Midoriko. Her life was in their hands, all they could do now was sit and wait.

gcdv: Hello...I'm so upset, there was a 50- 75 chance of thunder storm so we didn;t even get to go canueing. It wasn't a thunder storm. But I did get wet, waiting for the bus in the rain along with 5 other classmates. It was cold and Im drenched. AAAAA! so not fair. But then again neither is life. Im coming out of my writers block but its not gone yet...which is why the chapter is so short. Oh...and its not colored because Im on Bro's computerand hhe doesn't have Word. I don't feel like taking it to my computer just right now...I will later though...maybe...


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer : I do not own IY or YYH

Kagome's fate was in the hands of herself, and a specter.

Yukina and Genkai were sitting in the living room waiting for the time Kagome felt better. Genkai calmly meditated

While Yukina was busy thinking about whether she was right on her assumptions

On Hiei and Kagome. She did think that she was right. But then again Hiei was a very complex individual; with many

Secrets. And of course one of those was that he was her brother. But she was oblivious to this of course.

Hiei was perched on a cherry blossom tree that was located outside

Kagome's room. Hiei was acting as a body guard,

You could say. Yukina was contemplating her thoughts.

**_I think it might be true. I mean...I don't see anything that proves otherwise. I do see a lot of proof_**

**_That tells me that I'm right. He did help her just now. And all the time that I have seen him, he hasn't helped or concerned_**

**_Himself with anyone but himself. He did come over that one time in the morning,_**

**_While Kagome was about to start her training. They where gone the whole day. But the next day she did leave and..._**

**_Maybe something happened. Did they fight or something while they where gone or something?_**

**_So that's like a reason to put under the " He likes her" and the "He Doesn't Like Her"_**

**_Category. Aghh! This is getting to confusing. I just need to think about this a little more...that's all. Or maybe_**

**_A break. I'll be refreshed and ready to solve this riddle.'_**

Genkai thought something was up with Yukina because she just stared at her tea like a zombie.

She was about to ask her if she was feeling alright; but then she snapped out of it and

Started to stare out the window; so she didn't. Then Genkai noticed that Hiei was gone. She almost got up to search for him around the temple but then she sensed him outside her granddaughter's window. Genkai was

Happy that he was protective of her. She needed someone who cared for her like that. She deserved that.

And if anybody was ready to fill the position, it was Hiei.

Hiei was busy with his own thoughts. All he could think about was the three days.

He would ever lose his Kagome; or he would get her back.

**_I won't let her go. Not again; the only reason I lost her before was_** **_because Iwas not there to stop those ignorant Miko's and_**

**_Demons. I would have been_** **_there;I would have many pups by now. I would not be like this._**

**_I would not have to deal with the bafoon. I would probably be having a happy life. But no, they are always trying_** **_toget me._**

**_But...I can't say that, they are always after_** **_us. They were after her._**

**_At least the rest of her life, until the jewel, she had a_** **_peacefullife. I_** **"guess"_that it was in a_**

**_way a good thing that, that happened. But its not. Heh, Kagome...your just one big mystery aren't you. I intend to_**

**_solve you, all of you. I just have to hope that you will be alright after this has happened...'_**

After he finished his thoughts he looked inside the room through the window that he had

Opened. He hoped that the smell of the trees in the back of the temple

And the blossoms...and of course his own scent would comfort her. Maybe in some weird way help her. He was trying to do everything

He could to help her.

Inside the room Kagome was seemingly sleeping peacefully. But she really wasn't. Inside of her mind

Midoriko was trying to give her power; while she was fighting the jewel.

The plain of her mind had changed drastically then when Hiei and her where there not to long ago. Now, it still had an ominous

purple tint to it; it still had the rolling thunder and lightning. But now it had pink/purple zaps coming down and stiking the ground at random. But soon they will learn that it was not at random.

The ground was now barren and had black burn marks from lightning and zaps that descended from the sky.

**Meanwhile**

Kuruma was getting a little worried. He had not seen Hiei in days and, even though he knew that he

Was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. He was still his friend and he worried. But then again, maybe that wasn't why he was worried. Maybe he was worried about what he might have done. The last time he saw him he

Told him about Kagome, what if he decided to claim her.

The last time I saw her she had no memory of him'

That thought scared him. What if he took her by force, he knew his partner could be/ was aggressive sometimes.

**'Yoko. Do you think Hiei would take Kagome by force?'**

**'Hard to tell. Depends on how much he cares for her. If he really cares for her, he wouldn't do that. Respect,** **that's the key'**

Kuruma sweat-dropped

**'And since when did you become Cupid?'**

**'I have** **alwaysbeen like this. I needed to** **learn, my** **professionand all, how to gain trust.** **That'sthe only way you can get people to respect you. People aren't going to trust you if you are pushing them around. Fear is great but,**

**Itscleaner and you get more the other way.'**

Kuruma snickered slightly then started his journey towards Genkai's Temple, he hoped he would find his roomate and

Partner there.

Kuruma was half way up the stairs to Genkais Temple.

**+-** **What are you doing her?'-+**

Hiei mentally asked Kuruma very bluntly.

**'OhHiei hello, I was looking for you'**

Kuruma reached the top of the stairs. That's when Hiei jumped from on top of the roof in front of him.

"**You** **don't need to be here."** He said in a tone that would have made most other people run.

Kuruma looked at Hiei in the eye. He knew something was up, and he was trying to keep it a secret. That would not do.

"**Ican be here if I want Hiei. Unless** **thereissomething you want to tell me?"**

"**You already know** **too** **much, you so not need anymore information"**

Hiei narrowed his eyes.

Kuruma calmed himself; he knew he would not get anything out of his partner by trying to force him. Not trying to be funny or

Anything...but he was like Silly Putty. if your trying to bend it you can't force it. If you smash it with a hammer it will

Not budge; yet if you gently push on it with your pinky, it bends completely.

He needed to be gentle.

( gcdv: snickers That does not sound right at all, but its suppose to sound like that...LOL!.. )

"**Hiei, just tell me.** **What'sthe worst that would happen, I am not oneto tell other peoples business"**

Hiei grunted **"That doesn't mean anything to me, now leave,** **everything** **is fine.** **You're assistance is not needed"**

He turned and left.

Kuruma was a bit upset he didn't get all the answers he wanted. But he was told that he wasn't needed to he

Was going to trust him. And since he had everything under control. He would wait till he returned,

Or till he got a hold of Genkai or Yukina


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer : I do not own IY or YYH

While all of this happened in the outside; inside Kagome's mind, she was fightintg. Kagome was fighting against what she spent four years guarding and protecting.She was fighting to see her koi againShe was fighting to see her son againShe was fighting to see her grandmotherShe was fighting for a second chance at her lifeBut thank god she was not alone. She had Midoriko helping her. Even though Kioriko had trained and her;and she was very skilled. That did not mean that she had more power then the Shikon-No-Tama. I mean...It is one of the most powerful relicts that have ever come into existence. She might know it inside and out. She might know its origin. She might know what will stop it. But that did not mean that she actually had the power to stop it. She _knew_ what to do but she could not do it.Midoriko was desperately trying to help her little miko.She did not feel it right that she had so many tests in her lifeShe did not feel it right that she had to suffer so much when she deserved to be happy.When she deserved peaceWhen she deserved so much more then what she had recievedShe never asked for this burdenShe never did anything to deserve this tormentSo why had she gotten it.She was starting to disbelieve her own words. She now wanted to take them back, which she never did. She had always told the little miko in her dreams on her quest that she had to do this. That it was her responsibility. But was it really. When you really think about it, it wasn't or rather isn't. She was the one who made the jewel, she was the one who started all of this.Why had this young blossoming woman have to deal with her mistakes. She should have let her mother help her. But no, when that night came, the birth of the jewel come; she told her mom that she could handle it, that she did not need any help. But if she wasn't trying to be all tough and take everything upon her shoulders;she could have saved Kagome from this tortureShe might have saved Kikyo from her short and painfilled lifeShe could have saved the poor hamyou, InuYasha from his 50 year sleep; from his lonelyness(sp?)She was starting to blame everything on herself. But she had to snap out of it, she needed to focus. This was her time to make amends, to fix her mistake.There she was standing in the plain of Kagome's mind. She thought it ashamed that what this once beautifull meadow was now a battle field that was barren. In front of her a couple feet away was a hord of demons, mikos, and humans. Those where every person and thing that had used the jewel for evil purposes; or that had been tainted by its power.They all started charging toward Kagome who was in her demon form,her eyes where a silvery blue that looked sort of glazed over.pointed earsan inch tallerfangsclawsTo most she would look menacing, but in reality, she was scared out of her life. She was dressed in what she had on in the plain last time, only alightly bigger to fit her knew figure and height.They dog piled her and she started to fight them to try to free herself. You could see their bodys fly cross the field and turn into smoke when they hit the ground. Their blood curdling screams field the meadow. But then the zaps that came from the cky bolted ehr and she screamed bloody mary. She got singed, her clother that where once white are now brown and in some places charcoel black.Midoriko could take no more and she so she put her palms out to the fallen figure and started to scream. She never intended for this but she had to. She was draining herself of all of her energy. SHe let out as much as she could. Once all the energy entered her Kagome started to change, she glowed for one.But she also:got tow colored hair, one half which was up in one ponytail was yellow and the other was purple and up as well (She looks like the girl that is after Ami in Sailor Moon Movie, Amis First Love, if you don't know what she looks like then email me and I'll send you a picture as soon as I can)She had a orange baggy kimono top and a rainbow slited bottomHe eyes where blank and then they started to glow gold.She started towards her enemys. They once again dog piled her, but this time; two seconds later they where all insinirated as Kagome started to get a golden energy in the shape of a ball around her that took out the demons, mikos, and humans.But what shocked Midoriko was that she didn't realese the power, but then again it might have been that she couldn't. Now, she was no longer just a forbidden child, a miko/demon. Now she was a...a...godess...


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer : I do not own IY or YYH

Yes Kagome was a godess. But how could this have happened. You can't just turn into one. But then again, you can. If you are worthy to be one in the family of the gods...it is possible. Kagome had definately earned her rank as a godess. But what type of god was she. Midoriko was standing on the plain and stared at her. She was very weak. But she knew the fighting was over because of the condition of the area around her. But she knew something else was happening at the same time. She could tell byt the sky, it was fluxing in colors.

·

Purple  
·  
·

Red  
·  
·

Green  
·  
·

White  
·  
·

Blue  
·  
·

and of course Black

But the question still remained, what was she a godess of? Midoriko started towards her, but after she too two steps she started to run. Kagome had collapsed. SHe now lay therre on her back with her eyes half closed and they where blank. Midoriko ran over to her as fast as she could and skidded on the ground next to her. She grabbed her head in her lap and started to lightly pat her cheek.

·

**"Kagome...Kagome, are you alright?"  
**·  
·

There was no answer and her started to droop close a little more. Midoriko started to panic.  
·  
·

**_'No, why isn't she waking up? Maybe she can't handle all of this power...NO! shes stronger then that. Come on Kagome'  
_**·  
·

**"Don't forget about what your where fighting for! Don't let it all go to a waste! Kagome wake up!"** she ended sobbing  
·

Her eyes closed completely. Midoriko decided to take her back so her loved ones could say their farewells. She waved her hand and they where in her room at Genkai's. Hiei who had returned to his post in the tree shortly after Kuruma had left was a bit surprised because Midoriko said that it would at least take 3 days, it ahd barely evn been one. But then ho got a good look at her face and he got angry. But what really confused him was that Kagome had multi-colored hair and that she was wearing a weird dress. She was also barefoot. her eyes where shut, that showed her very nice looking magenta more to the pink side eye shadow, her eyelashes whee noticible slightly longer then before. But what shocke/ connfused him the most was that she was radiating an imemnse amount of power.

Hiei jumped in the room.

·

**"What are you doing here, you said 3 days, what happened?"**he demanded

·

**"Well, she defeated the Tama"**

·

**"..."**he said nothing waiting for her to continue

·

**"Actually she gained a lot of power from this victory"** she continued in a sad tone

·

**"She turned into a godess actually..."**she almost finished

Hiei's eyes got wide. He then looked at her again

·

**_'Well that would explain alot'_**

·

**"What!"** they heard a voice yell from behind. Genkai was there with Yukina who had wide eyes as well.

·

**"My grandaughter can not be one...you just can't becpme one like that-"**

·

**"Yes you can, if you are worthy enough and gain enough power, you are allowed to join the ranks; actually, you don;t really choose; you are almost forced"**Midoriko cut her off.

·

**"But why are you here? What happened, I wont ask a again"** snarled Hiei, he was doing the best he could to keep his emotions from taking over him.  
·  
·

**_'A Godess, why. Kagome, Im sorry, but I can't protect you from this. Im sorry'_** He bagan to stroke her forehead, then he glared at Midoriko. She knew he was, but didn;t bother looking up. She just stared at the ground.  
·  
·

**"Im sorry to say this, but she is not responding to anything. I think she...she...I think she is either dying or already dead. She might be having trouble controlling all this power she was now gained. She got it all to quickly"**

Everyone in the room became very depressed. But then Kagome started to stir; her legs started to move around and they stopped once her knees where overlaping eachothe ( ). Her eyes closed tighter then relaxed. Evryone started to get hope in their eyes. Yukina ran over to her side and started to try heal her wounds that she might have gotten while fighting the Tama.

Midoriko gopt a teary smile and stared to disappear. She faded and disappeared.

Kagomoe stayed asleep for rest of the day and the whole of the next day. Genkai, Hiei,Yukina, Shippo and Momo who had cam to the Shrine right after Midoriko disappeared all had the dame question in their heads

·

_What was she the Godess of?  
_·  
·

_Will she still be the same Kagome that they had all grown to love?  
_·  
·

_Would she even remeber?  
_·  
·

_Would have to leave them?  
_·  
·

_Would she be able to handle this new responsibility?_

Surprisingly Shippo was taking it better then they thought. Well actually he just tried to make it look like he was. He was actually afraid that he loose another mother. He lost his biological mother only 4 and a half years ago. He really wasn't ready to loose another one. But really, no one really ever is ready to loose someone like a mother. Especially him. He was very emotional, and he had especially grown VERY attached to Kagome.

Now Momo wasn't dealing to well either. She had actually growni quite close to her aswell. Even though she only knew her like what?...2 days, thats it. SHe really did have an effect on everyone who she came in contact. She was like a ripple in the water; whatever water met her changed direction and flow. But with her, it was for the good and not thebad.

And of course to make things more complicated, Koenma sensed her high energy. Its not like she could conceal it, she unconsciounce. He sent over Kuruma, the baka and Yuseke. They where very surprised to see Kagome turn God. Infact Kuwabara went crazy and satrtd screaming

·

**"SHES A GOD! WHAT! HOW'S THAT POSSIBLE! SHE WAS NORMAL LAST WEEK!-"**Then Hiei hit him with the hilt of his katana succesfully knocking him out.  
·  
·

**"Shut- Up, you'lle wake her up"** he said sternly  
·  
·

**"baka"** mumbled Yuseke under his breath

Kuruma just shook his head.

Once Yuseke and the rest got what they wanted, who or what was the enrgy from they left to report to Koenma.

But right after they left...in Kagome's room, where she was alone, her eyes popped open. They where differn't colors:

·

Purple  
·  
·

Yellow  
·  
·

Silver  
·  
·

Blue  
·  
·

Brown  
·  
·

Orange

Then they drooped back to being half closed, they then turned completely blank. She stood up and the sleeveswent passed her hands, about 6 inches. She then raised her arms like a plane and started to do this weird dance, with every step, her skirt counced.

·

insert cute yet weird dance that ends in the living roomShes dacing as a reaction to the power she now has

Genkai, Yukina, and Hiei where staring at her with a look that said "okaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy"

Then she stood straight up and fell back on her back. Hiei cought her and took her to her room. Genkai and Yukina where trying to do some research to find out what kind of Godess she was. Hiei stood look out in the cherry blossom tree outside her room. All he could do was stair at his beauty. Now that she was a Godess, things would get more complecated, but...to him, all it meant was that their pups would be even more powerfull then they would have been anyways.

**Inside Kagome's mind**

On the plain where Kagome had all of her thoughts, dreams, and hopes, stood Kagome in her Godess. Everything was once again calm and there she was standing in the middle of the meadow. She looked down at herself.

·

**_'What the heck!'_**

Then she turned her head sharpky to see iof anyone else was around that could perphaps explain to her why she wearing this very colorful dress. But when he head turned one of her ponytails swung in front of her face. She grabbed her hair and her eyes got wide.

·

**"What the freak is going on!"  
**·  
·

**_'Did I turn into a clown or something?'_**

Then she saw two figures up ahead in the meadow. Ut was a woman in a very nice gown and a man who was also dressed very fancy like. They started to walk towards her. Kagome got in a defensive stance. She was not taking any chances. I mean you can't really blaim her when you think about. She wakes uup ans she was a freaky dress, multi colored hair, her hair in fact was 4 times longer then it was a couple hours ago by her mind. And now to mysterious figures where walking towards her, that for all she knew where here to kill or harm her. No way was she going to take any chances this time.

The figures got closer and she could make out the people better then she could a couple of moments ago. The woman had brown hair that was up in a bun with a white headband. She also had brown eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a blue gown that was sleevless, with a shawl that was also blue.

The man had on gold Toga. He had brown hair that looked spiked, sorta'. He was holding a golden staff that from the gorund came up to the top of his head. He had deep brown eyes. He had well fenfined muscles and tan skin. He had a beard that connected to his mustache and then his side burns. They where both the same heightIf you want a picture of them just ask me and I'll send it to you. They stopped once they where only a couple feet away from Kagome. Kagome started to snarl at them and got deeper ionto her stance.

·

**"Calm down child"** spoke the woman while extending her had out indicating her to calm down.

·

**"Yes, we will not harm you, if anything we are here to help you"** added the man.

Kagome calmed down and stood up straight, she focused on them trying to read them to see if they where lying or not. Thye where not lying to her so she fell straight down and landed sitting crosslegged on the grass. The woman sat down gracefully on her knees parrallel to her. The mand sat facing the woman with one leg bent up straight and the other one laying on the floor.

·

**"Let us introduce ourselves, my name is Aphrodite"** started the woman while smiling sweetly at Kagome

·

**"Im Hades"** finished the man, so far; not once had he smiled, he had stayed neutrol. Even though you could mistake that he was scowling

·

**"Hey, aren't those the names of the Greek Gods?"** inquerred Kagome

·

**"Yes, you are correct. We were sent by the other Gods, such as Inari to explain top you whats going on"**started the woman and waited for Kagome to nod. Once she did she continued speaking.

·

**"Now, there are hundreds of Gods. We are just two of them but you will understand why they sent us to help you after we tell you what Godess ou are-"**but she was cut off

·

**"WHAT! I'M NOT A GOD, YOU HAVE TOI BE MISTAKEN! I'M ONLY KLAGOME, IM NOTHING ESPECIAL!"**

·

**"Quiet, you will not interrupt again"** said Hades very sternly, which shut her up quite efficiently.

Then Aphrodite cleared her throat getting her attention again. Kagome focused once more on Aphrodite while Hades stared off into the distance, he really didn;'t care to be here.

·

**"Now Kagome do you know what gods we are?"**asked Aphrodite

·

**"Uuuuuu...I know Hades is the Greek God of the dead"**

·

**"Good, now I am the Godess of Love"**

·

**"Wow, complete oppisettes (sp?)"**

·

**"Yes, does that sound familiar?"**

·

**"Yes"** Kagome responded very sadly while looking at the ground

·

**"Well, we know you are a forbidden child. In fact you should be very honored to be a godess now. We barely let anyone join the ranks, let alone a forbidden child. Now, we are here to help you control your powers. We, all the Gods have been keeping an eye on you for a while. Kioriko, Im sure you know her Kagome nods, told us that you would be very especial. I guess she was right. Now Im sorry to say this but you are the Godess of** ( gcdv: was so tempted to eneded it here...But I feel bad about the length of the chapters...But I was so tempted...ughhhhhh) **oppisets, Ying/Yang. You rule over practically everything because everything has a oppisett (sp?). Now thats alot of power. But hey sent us here to help you control your powers. I will help you control all that is good while Hades is going to help you control all things that are bad. Do you understand why they sent us?"**

·

Kagome nodded**"Wow, first its the Shikon no Tama and now this, I just can't be left alone can I ?"** she asked, but mostly it was to herself then to Aphrodite. She really didn't mean to blame anyone because in truth it wasn't anyone fault. Aphrodite had a very sad look on her face. She asked herself that too.

·

**_'She is right. Why must she be constently tested?'_**

Now Hades was getting pretty irritated with all of this emotional stuff. I mean really if they where going to do this then he should have stayed. But then Zeus would get angry. "Lets get the King mad", yeah right. But he was the god of the dead this was not his style. He really wasn't to good at handling this kind of thing. (gcdv: remind you of anyone else?...lol).

Kagome got focused again and she looked at Aphrodite once more waiting for her to tell her the bad news. She didn't have to tell her that there was some bad news; I mean wasn't there always some bad news of some sort? The answer to that answer is yes.

·

**"Can we get on with it?"** exclaimed Hades, he really was getting irritated

·

**"You don't need to YELL Hades"** said Aphrodite, screaming the "YELL"

·

**"WELL APPEARENTLY I DO SINCE YOU GUYS SON'T SEEM TO BE DOING ANYTHING BUT HAVING IDLE CHIT-CHAT WHEN THATS NOT WHAT WERE HERE FOR!"** screamed Hades back at Aphrodite.

They both leaned their heads toward each other and started to show their teeth and started to growl at each other. Kagome just fell over laughing. This got both the gods' attention. Aphrodite started to straighten out her gown as if she really got it wrinkled. Hades just looked in the distance again. As if he wasn't fazed by her lauighs at all.

·

**"Yes...well, lets get started on your training"**

For the next year she trained with Aphrodite on controlling everything good that had an oppisette(sp?). Then for the next year and a half she trained with Hades on controlling everything bad that had an oppisette. She took longer on this the bad because she was anturally a kind hearted spirit. Hades didn't really care. He just wanted to get this over with so he could get out of there.

Two and a half years and no interruptions. That is until one day a streak of light came down on the plain. Hades was talking ot Kagome.

·

**"Now you have to remeber that even though you can controll everything that-"**

·

**"HEY! Whats that!"** Kagome cut off Hades. They where both sitting down and Kagome pointed to the sky behind Hades. There was a streak of light. Hades stood up and Aphrodite walked over to Hades. Seconds later a man with blond hair that ended at the bottom of his nick. He had a golden helomet that had wings on each side. He was dressed in what looked like a big blanket that was red. It stoped above his knees. And at his ankles wings grew out.

He landed in front of the three gods and looked at Aphodite and Hades in the eyes.

·

**"Hermes, what do we owe your prescence here?"** asked Aphrodite gently

·

**"Zeus said that you have to return, you have been away from yuor post way to long"**

·

**"But its barely been enough time to _really_ train her"** exclaimed Aphrodite

·

**"You got more then enough time, I was suppose to bring you back one year ago; but Hera and Demeter talked to Zeus into letting him let you stay. Now come on"**

They nodded sadly. Even Hades had growned accustemed to the young Godess. She was dedicated and worked hard on her studies and training.

Hermes left and then Aphrodite and Hades turned to Kagome.

·

**"Kagome, its been a pleasure. I hope to se you again soon"** said a sad Aphrodite

·

**"Yes, indeed. You have been a great pupil to teach. Take care of yourself"** said an equally sad Hades. Then they both walked out to the middle of the field. Once there they both turned to look at her as a final goodbye. Then they where ingulfes in a golden light that shot in the sky like a shooting star. Kagome started to cry siilently, she knew this day would come. She figured that this was the "bad news."

Kagome looked at herself and got why halk of her hair was one color and the other was another, oppiset(sp?).And her dress too, one part is light colored and the other dark colored.

Everything started to fade to black around her, she was getting sleepy and she fell on the black floor that you couldn;t even tell was there because it was just as dark as everything around her. She stayed like that for a couple of hours.

When she awoke she was in the room that Genkai had set up for her in the Temple. She sat up and looked around to see where she was. Then she looked down at the bed. She already missed Aphrodite and Hades. Then above her lap, the air started to get all sparkly and then, POP , a scroll fell on her lap. She unrolled it.

It read:

_Hello Kagome, Im sorry that we had to leave you so earlly. You see_

you need to earn your wings persay. As you have noticed by now probably that you are barefoot;

Well, you see, you need to be sent on a quest to find yourself.

To find ultimate peace. Like all of us. Hades got his staff.

I got my shawl. Hera got her staff aswell; Demeter got his crown; Hermes got his

helmet and Zeus got his Ultimate Lightining Rod. You need to get your shoes that will

give you a power boost, transportaion/ flight, and give you mental abilities, such

as telekenices, you will be a telapath, but I do belive you can already. They also other things that

we don't know , you have to discover them on your own.

We where goingto send you on your quest while in your mind, but as ou

know we had to leave.You are to go to Makai and find Nirvana

in your meditating. Then you will be rewarded. I will warn you that

this could take years, it took Demeter 5 years. So I suggest to you

that you get your affairs in order before you leave. You will also have to slay

one of the Hydras, you are going to have to find them on your own, Good Luck.

Please take care and don't get into to much trouble.

Aphrodite and Hades  


When Kagome finished she was close to tears but got serious. She got up and left to find Genkai. SHe walked into the living room and found Genkai and Yukina.

·

**"Kagome! I was so worried!"** screamed Yukina and she rean up to her and hugged her.

Genkai had a smile on her face

·

**"How long was I out?"** asked Kagome

·

**"You have been unconsciounce for almost one year"** responded Genkai. Kagome looked over at her and hugged her. She mised her family, friends and her cat. She looked at Genkai but was knocked down forward. She landed with a 'hmp'.

·

**"Feffo Fippo, fy fiffed fou foo"** said Kagome, her voice muffled by the ground.

·

**"Momma! I missed you so much!"** screamed Shippo, He was about an inch taller then he was before. Momo then decided to jump on her head and lick Kagome's forehead.

·

**"yes it nice to see you back"** said Momo in her sweet voice

·

**"Yeah...um about that, I have to leave. I don't know for howling but I have to. Please understand."** said Kagopme in a nervous voice

·

**"First explain what happend"** said a stoic voice behind her. Kagome nodded. Hiei walked from behind her and sat down against the wall. while everyone elese sat in the center of the living room. She then told them about Aphrodite and Hades. She also told them about the scroll. They understood that she had to leave so she started to say goodbye to everyone.

·

**"Mom, Can I come.PLEASE!"** pleaded Shippo

·

**"No, Im sorry, but I have to do this alone"** said Kagome in a sad voice.

·

**"Can you be strong for me and wait till I get back"** asked Kagome while messing up his hair

He sucked in his tears and nodded trying to be a big boy like his mom asked him. Hiei said that he would take her to Makai. She agreed and they left. They where now in Makai and Kagome looked at Hiei.

·

**"I'm sorry I have to leave again"** said a sad Kagome.

·

**"I promise to try and finish as fast as I can"** finished Kagome

She turned to head in the forest but Hiei was not about to let her go without some sort of good bye "present." He steeped in front of her and grabbed her chin and kissed her. Kagome kissed him back with jsut as much passion. She then turned to leave. Hiei was tempted to follow her but he knew that she had to do this on her own. So he reluctenly left.

Kagome wandered the forest of Makai. She was searching for a good place to meditate. She finally found a nice clearing where she would be comfortable for a very long time. She at down and began to meditate. Now the demons around could tell by her energy signature that she was of high power. Even if they got to close they would be hurld onto another continent completely, they can't even get close enough if she doesn't want them to.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer : I do not own IY or YYH

K agome sat down in a meditation pose, she was cross legged and had her hands together at the fingertips.

_'Come on, focus, the more you focus the sooner you get to get back to your family. Focus...'_

Soon she started to glow. The left side of her started to release black energy while the right side released white energy. All though she tried to focus all she could think of was that she had a _new_ responsibility. As if she didn't have enough to handle with the Tama, and her then there was her son; not that she didn't love that burden because she loved Shippo. But now that she met Hiei..._again_...he could help her. He better help her. She knew that he would. It was just alot to take on, thats all. But one thing was still on her mind...Would she be alowed to stay? Would she be taken away from her home to fulfill her dutys?

But she decided to think about this later. Right now she needed to finish this little quest that Aphrodite and Hades had given her. But then another thought came to her mind. The Hydra, she had heard stories about this creature. But she thought that there was only one of this creatures. But I guess she was wrong since there was a pack of them.

But Kagome focused once more.

**2 Months Later**

Kagome just couldn't clear her mind. She kept worrying. But then she realized that all she was doing was making her loved ones worry and wait more. She never wanted that. So with new determination; she came to one thing that would clear her mind.

_'It'll all work out in the end...It always does...'_

Kagome relaxed, then all of the sudden, she was sorrounded by white. Then in a flash she was floating on clouds. Normally she would have panicked, but somehow, this felt right. She started to look around and saw a golden light. She started to float towards it. She was getting closer

and closer

and closer

She touched it and it engulfed her. Then when she opened her eyes she was back in the woods in the clearing in Makai. To say she was confused was an undestatement, but she just felt so...so..._good._ Then a scroll appeared and landed on her lap again

It read:

_Well done Kagome, you have reached Nirvana. You were at peace with both bosy and soul.  
Most would not have been able to do this in the short amount of time  
that you took. It took Demeter 5 years for Christs sake. Oh well, that doen't matter now.  
What matters now is that you begin your treck towards the valley of the Hydras.  
Now to help you fight the Hydras and actually get there we have a gift for you.  
A staff that will help you. It will help channel your powers. You know how we had  
you use your hands to channel your power, well this will make it easier on you, less stress. The energy  
finds its way to the stick. Its like lightning and the ground, the lightining naturally seeks the  
ground to travel through it; same principle applies. Now since your were such n exceptional  
student, we will give you one more gift that will help you on your quest to the  
valley of the Hydras. We wil give you a map, and you will find that your staff will work as a compas aswell.  
Put it on the ground and which ever direction the tip is pointing, is north._

Good Luck  
Aphrodite and Hades

Kagome put the scroll in her belt . Then a golden/orange staff appeared. It had a magenta tip, and it was sparkly; it also had a scale pattern going around it in magenta. It looked like a map a Pirate would use, but when she opened it she saw that it only had a circle, starting point, and an x, ending point. Then a something that looked like a whole bunch of scales appeared. It actually looked sort of like an earing, maybe because it was an earing. It took her a couple minutes to figure it out. She put the map on the ground open, then she held the earing up to the sun, the rays of the sun shown through the glass that looked like scales, she allinged it just right and the pictures that where shown through the scales like staind glass filled in the map. Sh figuered that, that way no one else yould be able to read the map because it would be empty.

kagome couldn't help but think...

_'That is sneaky, good one Hades'_

She studied the map and found that the valley of the Hydras was South East from where she was. So she just dropped her staff like her mentours told her to. Kagome found that she was facing south so she turned to the left a couple of feet and was off.

Kagome kept her map out and kept looking at it so she wouldn't get lost. The map showed that there was a mountain range that she needed to cross. this made her face get grim and blue.

_'Great, I have to freaking scale a mountain. I guess my hopes of finishing within a year are down the tube'_

She looked further down tha map and saw other obsticles, but right now she needed to focus on scailing the mountains, but maybe then she should actually find them first.

_'Yeah that would be nice'_

Kagome walked deeper into the forest. But thankfully this was sort of like a contour map so it showed wooded areas, which there were a lot of. But about a mile from the base there was no trees. So she could use that as a "landmark". Kagome saw a brown smudge on the map, she took away the map glass and saw that it was actually the glass on the scale looking thing, she stopped and put the map in her underarm. She then tried to take of the smidge with her thimb and index finge, but that didn't work so she just decided to ignore it, as much as she could because it was bugging the hell out of her.

Kagome put away the map in her belt. She put on the earing and put her staff on her back, using her belt to keep it on. She had gotten a relative good idea of were she was going, it was all in the same direction.

All of the sudden this little brown and green blur jumps on her chest and off, a blur bounce off of her. She looked around to see if it was still there so she could know what it was. But as she looked around her she noticed her map, staff, and earing were gone. Kagome was steaming, she ahd just been jacked!

OH! She was not going to to let whoever did this get away with this; she already had enough problems. So she bolted towards were the brown and green blur headed. Then she stopped, why didn't she just use her powers...DUH!

**"Oh hell NO!Your not getting away from me that easily"**

She put her arms on top of each other out in front of her, they were perpendicular to her body. Her palms were spread open. She closed her eyes and bowed her head, her feet were together also and was standing up straight.

She started glow a dark magenta. Then some of the dirt around her started to float up. She was going to use the dirt to track the perp.

_'I'm so getting that little twerp'_

Then Kagome got one the oppisettes that might work for dirt...water...

She let her right arm get out from under he left arm and wave around swiftly and water like, then a trail that looked like a miniture stream.

Kagome put down her arms and and started to run to were the trail led. She was running for a couple minutes. When she finally got to the end of the trail she found...It was just like deja vu'. She was staring at one fro the clan of the Thunder brothers!

thunder Brother or not, he still took her stuff and that needed to be remidid

**"ey...excuse me...can I have my stuff back?"**she asked sweetly not trying to _really_ start something that didn't need to happen.

**"NO! I need it. I might let you have it back when I'm done, or not. This stuff looks valuble"** said the Thunder Brother that was a minature version of one of his anscesters, Sietin, the one with the hair. He was the brother to the one that tried to make Kagome into a hair potiion. The good looking one to put it plain insimple...but chibi sized.

Kagome just snapped

**"Listen you little PUNK! I am so not in the mood to deal with this right now so its best for you just hand over my stuff and I'll leave and forget any of this ever happened. How does that sound"**

Kagome finished forcing on a smile, which just made her look really scary.

The boy looked at her for a second, he knew she was serious in her _silent_ threat. But he had to do this. He got a serous looka dn looked at the stuff that he had stolen.

Kagome saw this and decided to hear him out.

**"What's your name and why do you need this?"** she asked sweetly, without a single trace of a threating tone. This made the boy sweat-dropp.

_'I guess they were'nt joking about woman and their mood swings'_

**"NO! I can do this MYSELF!"** he huffed out the first and last words that he spoke.

Kagome got a look that said "u-huh" and she crossed her arms

**"Well then, I'll just take my stuff and leave"**

she said as she bent down to pick up her stuff. the boy got a worried look that said "please don't" but tried to cover it up with a look that said "I don't care."

Kagome was laughing in the inside. She knew he was about to break.

_'And cue breaking...now!'_

**"Okay Okay...fine...my name is Sien. I need this stuff to bring back my clan"**

Kagome got a look that clearly said "oh".

**"Go on, what happened to them?"** asked a curious Kagome

**"Well...we were attacked by the Xenop tribe. they were huge and since our clan was already dipleting i numbers so we were outnumbered and overpowered. Im the only one left. My mom and dad hid me in a basement where we kept our emergency supplies. I was down there for weeks afraid that they were still there and would swoop down and pick me up and eat me. So I waited till I was sure. then I left the tribe compound to try and find some sort of resurection ritual. I did but Im not strong enough so thats why I need these, I sensed your energy was high so I took them so I could bring back my mommy and daddy and sisteraaaaaaaa!"** He saidand started to cry.

She couldn't take it, she had to hold this poor child. She cradeled him in her arms and sang him to sleep; the Hydra could waite a day or to. this boy was orphaned and she couldn't just leave him there. She vowed then and there to not do anything that involves her quest until she finishes this quest.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer : I do not own IY or YYH

Sien was standing in a very dark forest. It was super foggy, like warewolve horror movie.

_'Where am I?'_

**"Sien..."** he heard a gentle voice call out to him out of nowhere.

**"Who are you!"** he called out. Not that he would ever admit it, but he was scared stiff.

**"What...has it been so long? Has it been so long that you don't remember me?...Has it?"** the voice replied.

**"Ooka-san?"**

"Yes..."

A figure stepped out from behind a tree. She was fairly tall. She had brown hair that was almost black. It was tied in two ponytails that were placed under her ears. On her forehead she had pink diomand. She had traditional Thunder tribe armor. It was pink,black, and white. She had brown eyes and light tan skin.

**"What are you doing here? I thought you died when our tribe was attacked by those birds!"**

"Are you not happy to see me son?"

" Yes I am! Where am I?"

"You are dreaming young one. Know that I am always looking down on you. I will watch over you always. But that girl that you met. She is more powerful then anyone you have ever met. She is...you'lle know. But tell her my name and she will help you with anything that you may have a problem with. She is more powerful then she looks. Actually.." she almost finished and let out a giggle; **"she doesn't _look_ like what she did when I knew her"**

Sien nodded**" Wait, you knew her?"**

"Yes, but i need to tell you something before my time is up. Do not attempt to bring us back, but you can still find your sister. She hasn't died. If you want to know why I don't want you to bring us back. Ask her to tell you the story of the hell miko."

"Yes mother" he then ran over and hugged his beloved mother

**"Mother, but how do I find sister?"**asked Sien

**"Ask Kagome"**

Sien backed up and looked at his mother in the eye. He stood up straight with his arms at his sides. He bowed in respet.

**"I will miss you mother"**

"I will mis you also my son"

He backed up and everything started to fade. He blinked and he was back in Makai in Kagomes arms. She was smiling sweetly at him. She was sitting cross legged on the floor in a small clearing that was about the size of half a small living room.

She got him from her arms and sat him on her knee facing her.

**"Now I want you to expl-"**she started only to be cut off.

**"Wait, my momma was just in my dream and she told me stuff"**

"Really? What did she tell you?"

"She told me to tell you her name. She told me that you were really strong too. And she said to trust you and that you would help me. She also told me to ask you to tell me the story off the hell miko, she said that then I'll know why she doesn't want me to bring them back."

Kagome got a blank face but turned back to normal**"She was right. I am going to help you. Now what is your moms name that I have to know?"**

"Her name is Souten..."

"SOUTEN! I knew her when she was your age. Who did she mate?"

"She mated my daddy"

Kagome sweat dropped smiled **"R-r-right**"

**"How did you know my mommy?"**

"Well you see, I used to time travel and well I went back to when your mom was about your age. But my son Shippo was also with me and my friends. One day we ran into the Thunder Brothers and we had to kill them because they would not give us the Shikon No Kakera and were trying to kill me.

Then their tribe started to shorten and she was the only one left. She then found out about what we did and challenged Shippo since they were the same age. She seperated our group and got Shippo in a cage. She then drew out her plan to him to explain why we weren't there to help him.

Well back when your mom was a kid they didn't have any crayons and I brought some for Shippo. Souten saw that he had crayons that were colorful while she only had black. They started to have a drawing fight and they ended up being friends. Shippo ended up giving her the crayons because he liked her.

Actually they liked each other. Im just surprised that they didn't get together, but then again...under the circumstances, he wouldn't be able to."

"WOW! You knew my mommy when she was my age! COOL! Can you tell me the story about the hell miko?"

"Well..You see.Once Upon a time there was a miko by the name of Kikyo. She was the guardian of the Shikon No Tama. She then fell in love with a hanyou. Her and the hanyou were very much in love. But then an evil man named Naraku betrayed them. He disguised himself as the hanyou and hurt Kikyo. Then Kikyo went after the real hanyou and she put him under a deep sleep for 50 years. She died from the wounds that Naraku gave her. 50 years later when the hanyou was awakened. The Shikon No Tama was shattered and was being collected by demons, apparitions, witches, mikos, hanyous and mortals. But there was a witch that wanted the jewel so she brought back Kikyo back to life. But because she died unhappy, which does everyone, and she had hatred in her when she died she roamed the earth with pain in her heart. She had to steal the souls of women to survive. She was miserble and was doomed to live between the dead and the living. But recently she was put to peace."

"Wow, thats why she didn't want them and herself be brought back. I never would have thought. But she also told me to ask you to help me find my sister-"

"I thought she died?"

"Thats what I thought but she got away from the Xenops during the attack, shes the only family I have; can you please help me!"

He then got of her knee and bowed down on the floor.Kagome jsut giggled at this.

**"You do not have to bow. I'll help you anyways."**

"Really...THANK YOU!" He then jumped and hugged her, good thing Kagome had her back to a tree or else she would have fell.

**"Aren't you friendly? How old is your sister?"**

"Shes one year younger then me"

"Are you sure shes even alive, I mean, how do you know she got away; you yourself almost didn't make it."

"Yeah I know, but she probably took moms dragon"

"You mean that thing that made an ugly doll of me, and he floats on a cloud?"

"YEAH!"

Kagome and Sien spent the rest of the day relaxing for they would search for Sien's sister the next day. Sien started to really like Kagome, he asked Kagome about her adventures in the past. She told them about Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara. He could see why Shippo would pick her as a mother. He started thinking...

**"Kagome, canyoutakecareofmeandmysister,whenwefindherthatisbecauseithinkthatmymomwoul dlikeyoutoosinceshelikesyousomuch,please.Plusidon'twanttobealoneIcangethurt please!"**

He asked, now since Kagome had hightened hearing because she was now of such high stature; she could understand what he said. She was about to answer him when she suddenly felt a huge bolt of energy and passed out. The last thing she heard was Sien crying out to her.

When Kagome opened her eyes she was in the same place where Sien was before, but she didn't know that. She looked around and started to run in a panick. She ran and ran, it was as if she wasn't in control of her feet. She ended up in the place where she first met Souten. It looked like huge courtyard of a Shrine. There stood a childish Souten.

**"Souten! Hey,how have you been!"**

"Hello Kagome, thank you for watching my son"

"Sure, he's great!"  
"Kagome, I want you to be his mother. I can't be there for him. So I want you to. I saw how you took care of Shippo, your doing a great job too. So I want you to take Sien and his sister"

"Wow, thats, that is such a favor, but I would love to. I would never be able to leave him by himself. I would love to"

Souten closed her eyes and morphed into her adult self and ran over to Kagome and hugged her.

**"Thank You so much. You are truly wonderful and deserve to be the godess that you are now."**

Kagome looked shocked.

**"Yes Kagome I know. I am dead, I see all and I know all. Which is another reason why I want you to watch them, you would be probably the best to protect them..."**

She backed up and started to fade, but as she did...

**"Don't disappoint me Kagome"**

Kagome woke up with a jolt and saw that it was almost midnight. Sien was sitting in front of her staring at her with his eyelids half closed. He had been watching her while she was unconsciounce. Kagome sat up and took him in her arms. She put her staff on her back and jumped up to a branch and leaned against the trunk. She layed his head against her chest. He was lulled to sleep by the steady soft beating of her melodic heart. But before she fell asleep she whispered one word that Sien caught even though he was asleep.

**"Yes..."**

The next day Kagome woke up at dawn, she ws so used to it that it didn't even bother her anymore, it was second nature and she couldn't break the habit. She set him on the branch and went to go get some food.

First she got some peaches (gcdv: would say apples but I hate those, it wouldn't feel right ya know) and headed down to the river. It was about 75 meters in width. The water was 1.5 meters in depth. It was a medium clear. There were Mayflies and Dragon Flies and Dragonfly Larva everywhere. The banks had trees and lush vegetation. here were plenty of fish. You could see them through the water.

She saw reeds growing out of the ground and decided to make a basket, that way she wouldn't have to kill herself to get the food to Sien. She laced the basket with leaves and put the peaches in the basket. She took her staff and stepped in the water. She used the pointed end and started to get fish. But before she stepped in she water she tied her dress around her waist. She also tied her two ponytails together so they wouldn't get wet.

She caught two fish that were about the size of her arm. She then went to a stream that emptied in the river and cleaned the fish and fruit. She then untied her hair and dress and headed down to the tree were she had left Sien. She jumped in the tree with the basket and sat in front of Sien. She put the basket in front of him and went back down and started a fire. She went back up got the fish and took them down to the fire. She skinned the fish and put on giant star shaped leaves, two leaves, two fish. She went back up the tree and rubbed his cheek very gently.

**"Wake up little angel"**

Sien yawned and streched **" Good morning Kagome"**

"Good morning to you too, now hurry up and wake up so you can eat breakfast."

Sien nodded and started to stretch more.

Kagome jumped off the tree and was followed by Sien.

Sien took a chance **"Mommy what smells good?"**

Kagome smiled at him **"Well I have some fish and I have some peaches, which you have to eat"**

Sien looked at her with a look that said ew **"But I don't want peaches!"**

"You will eat your peaches or you sleep by yourself tomorrow. Now you eat your peaches. The protein will help you grow very strong like me. Or do you need me to protect you until you die?"

"NO! I don't need your protection. I'm a big boy!"

"You'lle only be a big boy if you eat your fruit Sien"

"Fine..." then he started to grumble things under his breath

**"What was that Sien"** asked Kagome with narrowed eyes pointed at Sien

**"Nothing"** he said _very_ quickly afraid that he would get into trouble

**"Good, now hurry up and eat, we need to get going"**

"Yes ma'am" he said very sweetly and ate his peaches and fish


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer : I do not own IY or YYH

Kagome had just told Sien how to properly put out a fire and had cleaned up the camp ground. They were just about to leave when Kagome got this weird feeling that she was being watched. She closed her eyes and released her energy, like Kioriko had trained her, to detect if there was indeed something there. Kagome then suddenly opened her eyes. She got her staff and...SWOOSH!

Sien looked at her, she had just thrown her staff up at the air. Then it all of the sudden it stopped, as if it hit something. But there was nothing there. Then the air started to get all woozy and blurry. And there was a cloud. Kagome caught her staff as it fell back from the sky to her hand.

**"Whats that?"**

"I don't know, but I'm getting this weird feeling of deja-vu"

"Whats that?"

"Thats when you feel like your experiencing something that you already went through"

"Oh, but what do you mean?"

"That cloud...I've seen it before, somewhere"

Then out of the cloud pooped out a head. The head of a dragon. The head was edium size. It looked down and screamed.

**"Lord Sien...Run I'll hold her off!"**

then he jumped on Kagomes head

**"What are you talking about?"**

"Run..."

"From what? Who are-Wait your moms dragon aren't you!"

"Thats right. You were that little creep that did that really ugly doll of me. I want you to apologize NOW!"

"What?"

"About 500 years ago, I was traveling with my friends. There was an inu-hanyou that had a subduuing spell on him and I could activate it. And you made a doll of me, and tried to subdue the hanyou but it didn't work."

"Oh yeah? But I thought you were human how are you still here?"

Meanwhile

Back at the Temple Genkai and Yukina where doing their daily chores and Hiei had his eyes closed and was laying in a tree having a little rest. All he could think of was Kagome. He thought of what life with her would be like, he sort of made alist of things to do:

**_1. Mate Kagome_**

2.Move to Makai

3.Take revenge on Ruri and Hina and the Koorime island

4.Live in a bit of peace with mate...can't be bored

5.Watch Kagome grow while carying my pups

6.Lavish her and take care of her while she is carrying his pups.

7.Raise and train pups side by side next to Kagome

8.Protect family

9.Have more the list went on and on. He waited 500 years for her to show up again, he _thought_ he could wait just a little bit more. But he really _couldn't_. He just kept thinking og Kagome swollen and glowing with his pups. And their power, they were sure to carry on the legacy that both Kagome -the purist, strongest, forbidden child and protector of the Shikon No Tama. Feared by most- and his own -Killing machin with no mercy, unlimited amount of power and forbidden child. Then something hit him.

**_'What will that make them? Will they still be judged 'forbidden' or something else? Not like I care what they are, I'll accept them anyways'_**

And then Kagome's smiling face popped in his head.

**_'Hn', she sure put some spell on me'_**

Then he heard a voice calling out to him

**"Hiei, would you like some tea. Maybe you should come inside is getting late" called out Yukina.**

Hiei looked down at his sister and accepted the offer for tea. He jumped down and saw her smiling at him. He followed her inside and joined her for some tea. What he ddn't know was that Yukina was plotting something.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer : I do not own IY or YYH

Kagome had just told Sien how to properly put out a fire and had cleaned up the camp ground. They were just about to leave when Kagome got this weird feeling that she was being watched. She closed her eyes and released her energy, like Kioriko had trained her, to detect if there was indeed something there. Kagome then suddenly opened her eyes. She got her staff and...SWOOSH!

Sien looked at her, she had just thrown her staff up at the air. Then it all of the sudden it stopped, as if it hit something. But there was nothing there. Then the air started to get all woozy and blurry. And there was a cloud. Kagome caught her staff as it fell back from the sky to her hand.

**"Whats that?"**

"I don't know, but I'm getting this weird feeling of deja-vu"

"Whats that?"

"Thats when you feel like your experiencing something that you already went through"

"Oh, but what do you mean?"

"That cloud...I've seen it before, somewhere"

Then out of the cloud pooped out a head. The head of a dragon. The head was edium size. It looked down and screamed.

**"Lord Sien...Run I'll hold her off!"**

then he jumped on Kagomes head

**"What are you talking about?"**

"Run..."

"From what? Who are-Wait your moms dragon aren't you!"

"Thats right. You were that little creep that did that really ugly doll of me. I want you to apologize NOW!"

"What?"

"About 500 years ago, I was traveling with my friends. There was an inu-hanyou that had a subduuing spell on him and I could activate it. And you made a doll of me, and tried to subdue the hanyou but it didn't work."

"Oh yeah? But I thought you were human how are you still here?"

Meanwhile

Back at the Temple Genkai and Yukina where doing their daily chores and Hiei had his eyes closed and was laying in a tree having a little rest. All he could think of was Kagome. He thought of what life with her would be like, he sort of made alist of things to do:

**_1. Mate Kagome_**

2.Move to Makai

3.Take revenge on Ruri and Hina and the Koorime island

4.Live in a bit of peace with mate...can't be bored

5.Watch Kagome grow while carying my pups

6.Lavish her and take care of her while she is carrying his pups.

7.Raise and train pups side by side next to Kagome

8.Protect family

9.Have more the list went on and on. He waited 500 years for her to show up again, he _thought_ he could wait just a little bit more. But he really _couldn't_. He just kept thinking of Kagome swollen and glowing with his pups. And their power, they were sure to carry on the legacy that both Kagome -the purist, strongest, miko + forbidden child and protector of the Shikon No Tama. Feared by most- and his own -Killing machine with no mercy, unlimited amount of power and forbidden child. Then something hit him.

**_'What will that make them? Will they still be judged 'forbidden' or something else? Not like I care what they are, I'll accept them anyways'_**

And then Kagome's smiling face popped in his head.

**_'Hn', she sure put some spell on me'_**

Then he heard a voice calling out to him

**"Hiei, would you like some tea. Maybe you should come inside is getting late" called out Yukina.**

Hiei looked down at his sister and accepted the offer for tea. He jumped down and saw her smiling at him. He followed her inside and joined her for some tea. What he ddn't know was that Yukina was plotting something.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer : I do not own IY or YYH

Hiei followed Yukina inside the Temple. She told him to sit down and that she would return in a minute with the tea. She knew he wouldn't stay inside for the night. She returned and found Hiei sitting just like he left him. He had not moved at all and was in deep thought. He hadn't even realized that she had returned. So she used this to her advantage and set down the tea quietly and went to the Temple doors and locked them. She then closed the two windows in the living room.

She used her ice powers to freeze the space were the windows met so that they could not open. She also froze the door were the doors met. Now Hiei had no where to go if he tried to flee. Now you might be wondering why Yukina would do this. She was going to interrogate Hiei on Kagome. But she knew that he would not willingly tell her. Now, to most people, Yukina was a very sweet, gently, innocent, do-good girl. But that was just a mask.

Just like Hiei had perfected his stoic, emotionless mask. She had perfected her goody-goody, sweet girl next door mask. Nobody had any idea about it, nobody. She, in truth could be a...a...a...a bitch in truth, but only if there was a reason. She didn't actually enjoy it but hey. What she was really good at was being ignorant and tough on someone. She did use to live in Makai.

But when she was captured she realized that the world would not always be sweet so she now always wore a mask. Who could have known that the siblings were so similar? They both had a facade that no one could see past. She was going to get to the bottom. Now she also had an advantage, when he would not give her the information, she would totally get him off guard with her real uhhh...ignorant bitch attitude.

She walked over to Hiei once more and sat down as if she had done nothing. Hiei was still thinking about something. Her guess was that he was thinking about Kagome. She thought it time to start her plan. She smiled gingerly at him and called out his name.

"**Hiei, are you ok?"**

This stirred that little apparition out of his thoughts, which he was rather enjoying actually. He looked up at her. He didn't even notice that she had sat down, he hadn't even notice her enter the room.

"**Hn"**

He grabbed his cup and began to drink he's tea. Yukina saw that she had gotten his attention. She knew that Hiei had no idea as to what she was about to do; and boy was she ever right.

"**Sooooo…Hiei, I see you like Kagome. What's relationship with** **her?"**

This might sound as if she was an older brother. But ever since the time that Kagome moved in the Temple, they had become quite close. It turned out she was 1 month older then Kagome. But Kagome still acted like she was Yukina's older sister. Hiei arched an eyebrow at her question, he was tempted to tell her but…he couldn't. He merely looked to the side. Just as Yukina expected, he was not going to down without a fight. If a fight was what he wanted, then that was what he was going to get. Yukina put her cup down on the table.

"**I** **see.That'show** **it'sgoing to be…"**

This statement confused Hiei very much. He got a bit wide-eyed and arched an eyebrow. He couldn't even speak at her comment. She took her cup, sipped a bit more tea and slammed her cup on the table. She looked so PISSED right now. That's when Hiei started to sweat, that's when he noticed the doors and windows. He started to slowly inch away from his sister, she was scaring him a bit.

"**Wehehehehehhheelllll mister. You are not leaving this room UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHATS GOING ON!"**

She yelled but she ended up on her knees leaning towards Hiei. Hiei was speechless so he really couldn't tell her. He sat there motionless. She stood up and froze Hiei's arms and legs to the floor. He couldn't move. Now this ice was as hard as steel. He struggled and struggled but he couldn't move out of his place. Yukina kneeled down next to Hiei. She had fire in her ice. Hiei was getting freaked out and scared by his sister out of life no less.

"**Now I'm only going to ask you again! What is your relationship with Kagome-neesan"**

She smashed her fist into the floor making a pretty big dent. Hiei looked at her fist and could only remain speechless. "Fine then," she plied off a piece of wood were it was sticking out and froze it so it was like a spike. She held it to his face and tore off one of his sleeves. She pressed it against the lower part of his shoulder until a little drop of blood came out. Yukina was not really enjoying this but it had to be done.

"**Tell me now?"**

Hiei didn't say anything. She pressed harder more and more blood came out. She saw that that wasn't going to do it so she went behind him and kicked him in the tail bone. Hiei's face was priceless. He was in so much pain. Yukina kept asking him to tell but he wouldn't say anything. She kept kicking him. Then she went up to his neck and wrapped her thumb and ring finger around his neck and started to press both. This made him have a very sharp pain in his neck. He really couldn't take it anymore, that was probably because it was his sister doing the torture.

Now this continued for about another hour and he didn't think he could take it anymore; he didn't think he had a tail bone anymore!

"**Okay!"**

Yukina put her mask back on after he said that.

"**Well?"** she asked very sweetly, which freaked Hiei out

"**I'm courting her, sheesh!"**

"**Thank you!"**

She then came back with a bucket of scolding hot water and poured it over Hiei. Which was not pleasant.

"**Ahhh!"**

"**Well I could have just put it on the ice. But that's what you get for not talking sooner!"**

She came back with another bucket of scolding hot water and did the same for the doors and two windows

"**Good night Hiei"** she said very sweetly while he was rubbing his tail bone

"**Hn"** and left before his sister attacked him again.

**_Hn, remind me to never get on her bad side'_**

He then took his place in the tree he had been in for the past two months and some odd days.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer : I do not own IY or YYH

It had been about a month and a half since the whole Yukina incident. And his separation from Kagome was really getting to him. But he knew that once she returned he would love her even more. Just like the saying said, "distance makes the heart fonder". Now Hiei was sitting in the tree that was by the window of Kagome's old room. The same room that she was in whiles fighting the jewel; the same tree that he used to watch over her. He could still smell her sweet scent in the room. But it was very faint due to the fact that she had been gone for like 3 months.

Yukina was worried about him because he had been EXTRA quiet lately. She was a bit afraid that he might be sinking into depression. But then again she couldn't blame him because she was also very upset that she had left. But she knew that for Hiei it was worse considering that they were in love. She had asked him how he met Kagome and she really thought it unfair that he had to go through this.

As time went on she grew close to Hiei in her attempts to try to comfort him. She saw him as a... dare I say it... brother. Dun Dun Duuunnn!

**Flashback**

Hiei was once again sitting in his tree outside Kagome's old room window. Yukina had been trying to get him to talk for like an hour the day before and had been trying to ever since the incident which was about 2 and a half weeks ago. Then he heard Yukina screaming something that almost made him have heart attack...

**"Brother Hiei, are you up there!"**

This made him fall out of the tree like a bird that was just learning how to fly. Yukina looked at him like he was crazy.

**"You all right?"**

Hiei quickly stood up and dusted himself off.

**"Hn, why did you call me that?"**

"Because I consider you a brother"

"Hn, why would you want me as a brother?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because of things that i have done in the past that's why"

"I don't care about that, the past is the past... And where in the present aren't we?" she said with a smile. But what Hiei didn't know was that she knew. She knew that he was her brother. But she figured that he would tell her when he was ready.

**"Hn"** was all he said and jumped in the tree

**End Flashback**

Something told him that she knew the truth and was waiting for him to tell her but he still couldn't do it. Something kept holding him back. He started to doze a bit and fell into a very light nap.

**Hiei's Dream**

(&)(&)(&)(&)

Ther e they were, him, her, alone. They were sitting on the grass in front of a lake under a full moon. The water was a genuine dark navy blue. Kagome was looking deeply into his eyes. He could see directly into her. All the lust, passion, desire, want, need. All of those emotions were directed at him. All Hiei could do was stare at her. He was feeling the same thing towards her only 500 times more. He had been waiting for her for that same amount of years.

All of his emotions were growing and wanting to be released with every passing year. Not to say that there weren't woman who would throw themselves at him, they did. He was no better then Yoko when it came to that. But he knew that she would come back to him soon enough. And after he lost hope, he just didn't trust anybody and didn't want to go through that again. But he did want to let her know how he felt while she wasn't there.

He leaned in towards her. His hand found its way to her chin and it beat his lips to her. He used his hand to gently pull her lips towards his own. He leaned in and she soon followed suit. They met half way and indulged each other with a nice kiss. They kissed harder and with more intensity. Eventually they both dropped to the ground and moving around. They were so lost in the passion that they never noticed what was about to happen to them. SPLASHthey went right in the lake.

They didn't care though, they just kissed each other. After about another minute they started to kick up towards the surface. Once they reached the surface they separated and looked at each other. Hiei just couldn't stop staring at her eerie light blue eyes. So Kagome did him a favor. She lowered herself under water just a little bit and took of her shirt. She threw it onto the bank. Kagome swam over to Hiei and hugged him, her arms wrapped around his neck.

Then in a very innocent voice she said

**"Can _you_ keep me warm? It seems as if though I've _misplaced_ my shirt"**

Hiei smirked at this, she was sneaky. She then leaned forward and started to kiss him again. They eventually ended up under water and Hiei wanted to be dominant so he twirled her so that she was under him. Then Kagome broke contact and swam up to the surface. Hiei was a bit surprised. She reached the surface and the water went up a little below her collarbone. She raised her arms and closed her eyes, she started to glow and the next thing you know all creatures within a mile where catapulted and landed outside of a clear barrier. Hiei saw the barrier and raised an eyebrow.

**"Do you really want to be disturbed and cut our time short?"** she said in her _innocent_ voice, and giggled very kinky like.

She started to laugh a lot and was joined by Hiei, he swam her over to the shore and quickly took off her remaining clothing. He was kneeling down on both knees next to her and hovered above her. He took in all her curves and **loved it all**! He bent down to her ear and said

**"I approve"**

This made he giggle and blush simultaneously. He then ridded himself of his silly clothing. He laid on top of her and then she leaned her head towards his ear and said

**"Well, this teacher approves also. You get an A+"**

She was smirking at him. He had his eyes closed and was smirking and giggling a bit while blushing. Then he said...

**"Well aren't you the Kinky one?"** she responded with a nod and a smirk that was accompanied by...

**"Aren't you the horny one?"**

They both started laughing, but Kagome soon reminded him of why they were there, she grabbed his head and kissed him. She got him a bit off guard and she practically forced her way in his mouth with one swift push and she was being...mean? and brutal with him. He then flipped her over and... )**&()&()&()&**(

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Everything started to fade and he woke up

**End Dream**

He woke up in a start. He looked around and saw that it was Koenma that had woken him from his dream that he was very much enjoying. He let out a small growl and opened his communicator. He saw the bite sized ruler on the scream and Hiei looked pissed and the ruler could tell. You could tell that he was scared of what would happen to him for interrupting whatever he was doing.

**"Y-Yes H-Hiei we n-need y-y-you to come to m-my office a-at o-once"**

He growled at him. **"This better be important"**

Hiei's POV

I closed the communicator and the moment I did the ferry girl of the dead appeared in her usual pink kimono and on her oar. She saw expression on my face and faltered, she almost fell of her oar.

**"Yes Hiei come on now"** she said with fake cheeriness, and a fake smile. It made me sick.

**"Hn"**

As I stepped through the purple portal that took him to the office of Koenma all could think about was how many different ways to kill him. Oh, how I wanted to kill him but I have to hold myself back. Otherwise I would be killed by Enma and I would not see my Kagome ever again.

**"What did you want you toddler, this was my day off"** I heard the idiot detective say to the moron sitting behind the desk.

**"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"** yelled back the toddler

**"Why! Its true and you know it!"**

"No uhhhh...WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

br "Yah huh, look your kicking and screaming like a toddler, no wait, like a baby! HAHAHAHA" and that was when the monkey and the moron began to laugh uncontrollably

**"Yuseke, do you realize that in the time that you are arguing with Koenma we could have left?"**

"Whatever"

Authors POV

**$Kuruma, ask Hiei where Kagome is, we haven't heard from her or anything for a while and I want to know what he did to her. He's been acting a little to quiet, even for him$**

I don't know, maybe we should leave him be he seems a bit depressed lately

$Paaaleaaseeeee, like anything could get to him any ways. Besides aren't you the least bit curious to what happened between him and Kagome?$

Yeah, I guess-

$So then ask him$

Fine! Though he's not going to say anything

-+Your right I'm not going to say anything. So don't even bother asking. Besides why do you care+-

Because I liked her when I met her and she doesn't deserve to get hurt, that's why.

-+Hphh. Please the only reason you like her is because of that fox and you or rather him, who it better be, wants to get in her pants+-

$I'm insulted$

-+But its true+-

$I do not just like her because she is the most beautiful creature on this planet$

-+Watch it+- he said in a stern tone

**$Anyways she is very powerful. And you know it too, both of you$**

...

$See, it's not just me. He likes her too. So chill and tell us what happened to Kagome. Cause of you hurt her, we're taking her$

-+Over my dead body+-

Hiei please just tell us

-+No+- and he closed the link between the two or rather three.

Koenma finally stopped arguing with Yuseke and started explaining the mission that they needed to complete

**"Ok, we have been getting abnormal energy signatures from Makai and I want you to investigate"**

"So we have to find this high energy and destroy it"

"Except that it's not just high but not normal. Everybody has an energy frequency," he then stopped and turned on his T.V. that had a green line that looked like a medium size wavelength and it moved like you were looking at waves in the ocean from the side. Like a normal color wavelength for example.

**"No matter if your demon or human or how strong you are you have and energy wavelength that is the same to every one elses; whether your demon, human, hanyou whatever"** then he showed a wavelength that had a higher distance between the crest and peak and vice versa for the bottom. And it was going at a higher pace then the one that was a on before.

**"This is the energy wavelength that the energy is giving off. This is one of a unearthly creature. Now I wouldn't dare to ask you to destroy it because this person or whatever it is can easily kill you with their pinky. I just want to know who they are and what they want. So Yuseke...PROCEED WITH CAUTION AND DON'T START SHOOTING AT EVERYTHING!"**

"Feh, whatever, can we just go"

"Botan!"

"Yes sir?"

"Take them to where we felt the energy first 3 and a 1/2 months ago ple-"

"What! 3 and a 1/2 months and your JUST NOW telling us?" screamed Kuwabara, which caused Hiei to hit him in the back of the head with the hilt of his katana.

**"Shut up you buffoon"**

"Shut Up shorty!"

"Guys I suggest that we stop this. We really need to get going" spoke the voice of reason, Kuruma

**"Hn"** then Botan opened the portal and Hiei stepped through. Once they were all out Koenma spoke.

**"Sometimes I wonder about how they've survived this long with the way they act. Oh well"** and he let out a exasperated sigh

**Clearing Makai**

They all exited the portal. Botan left. Now they all felt. Koenma was right.

**_'Wow, Koenma was right. This is weird'_** thought Yuseke

Then the moron had to draw attention from anything that may be near them. Maybe like, I don't know, blood thirty youkai?

**"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!"** screamed Kuwabara. They all jumped on him and clamped their hands over his mouth.

**"Shut Up you moron, stop trying to get us killed"** reprimanded Yuseke, but it was to late. All of the sudden they were ambushed by a hoard of VERY POWERFUL demons and they were stuck there fighting them for the rest of the day thanks to the moron.

**Next day**

"IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU" screamed Yuske who's clothes were all ripped and beaten. Kuwa'baka' was even worse and was laying face first on the ground. Kuruma wasn't battered to much but he was a little bit and he was sitting against a tree. Hiei was barely touched and sitting in a tree.

They rested for a couple of minutes until Kuruma spotted something.

**"Hey guys look at this"** they all walked over to where he was and saw that there was a gully that was about an inch deep in the ground. It went on out of the clearing and into the forest. Hiei saw this and simply 'Hn''d and went back to his tree. He felt as if something was wrong.

**_'Something is going to happen soon, something feels odd. I just know it'_**

They decided to follow the trail that seemed to go on forever. But they went on at a steady pace so's not to tire out easily/ quickly.

**With Kagome**

Kagome and Sien were about to start to leave when She felt something. Then once again ''-POP-''. Another scroll popped out of the air like before. Kagome grabbed and began to read it, it said:

_Dear Kagome,_

_You need to go and leave your area. You are being followed.  
These people will not hurt you but they will take you to there  
leader and if you leave the forest you will not be able to return and continue  
your journey. You will need to trick them and evade them.  
They will reach you in about 30 minutes.  
Hurry, remeber your training and use it well.  
Aphrodite+Hades_

Kagome almost started to panic she stopped herself because she couldn't fail. Herself or Sien, she would not do that.

**"Sien we need to get going hurry up and get all your stuff together"**

"Why what's wrong momma?"

"Well you see there's people following us and they'll be here in a couple of minutes so we can't let them see us or else they'll make me leave, and if I leave then I will not be able to do what I came here to do in the first place...You want to help me out with a little trick?"

"A trick sure...I love to pull stuff on people"

"Excellent" Kagome stated to rub her hands together very menacingly and started to think of many things that she could do. Horns started to grow on her head and fire started to shoot out of her eyes. (gcdv: not literally)

**15 Minutes Later**

"Momma, that's just mean. But it's funny!"

"Shh, don't want them to hear us. And thank you, now let's go and leave that little surprise for them..."

Then they both busted out laughing! But soon after that, Kagome put Sien on her back. His chin resting on her shoulder, and her hair on his back. She took off and went off until she had gotten about 7 miles away.

"Momma, I want to see them get their...'gifts'"

"Fine but we have to be quiet and I'll hide our scents, stay still" she then chanted something and you could no longer detect either of them because she put a spell on both of them. She then put him back on her back and went back to where they were before.

**Kagome and Sien's old campsite**

The YuYu gangs were just a couple of meters from the campsite and Kagome and Sien were hiding high in the trees. They entered the campsite and pulled with their feet as they walked a nylon thread. They heard it snap and the next thing they know -BOOM- The air was full of dust that was differen't colors. When the dust settled they were standing there with wide eyes and they were blotched.

Hiei had Fuchsia blotches on his skin and hair, Kuruma had blue blotches, Yuseke had purple blotches, and Kuwabara had yellow blotches. Now because they were all in shock at their pigmented skin they didn't hear the noise of something heavy (gcdv: it sounds like what the titanic sounded when it was sinking in the movie).

BAM! A log that was about as thick as a leg that was tied with two ropes came down and knocked them down to a very deep bed of mud that was being covered up by grass and leaves, but not so that you could tell something was being covered up. Now the guys knew that they needed to wait for the log to stop because if t swung forward then it swung back. Well they all knew except for Kuwabara who pushed his upper body up with his arms, but was quickly brought back down when the log knocked him unconscious and back in the mud.

So it went -BOOM- -BAM- -SPLAT- -BAM-. They were all in shock but were brought out of their shock by two people that were laughing hysterically. They all quickly rolled out of the mud and out of the way of the log...well, except for Kuwabara. They all looked around and could only tell that the laughing was coming from the trees and then it stopped.

**"This is ridiculous, I'll be right back"** said Hiei

**"Where are you going!"** screamed Yuseke

**"A river"** and with that he disappeared

**"I'll have to ask him where that river is when he returns"** said Kuruma

**"Yuske, pull Kuwabara out of the mud before he suffocates in the mud"**

"huphhh, fine"

With Hiei

_'Kagome, You were here, I can smell you in the water, and just this general area. Could you be the one were searching for?'_

He took off his cloak and jumped in. He cleaned off the mud but the blotches were still there; but they were a bit lighter then they were before. He then took his cloak and cleaned it of all mud. He used his fire powers to dry of the cloak. Hiei put it back on and headed back to the rest of his 'team mates'.

When he returned Yuseke groaned.

**"So you can't get these blotches off!"**

"Hn"

"Where is that river that you went to?"

"You just go straight in that direction" Hiei said while pointing behind him. Kuruma left followed by Yuske.

When they returned they looked the same as Hiei only that their blotches color were a different color then Hiei's. But when they got back was when Kuwabara decided to wake up.

**"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-"** he screamed, but was quickly silenced by the hilt of Hiei's katana.

**"Scream again and I'll slice you into strips"** he said with a scowl

**"What happened...HAHAHAHA! Look at you guys, you guys look like clowns! HAHAHAHA"**

"Shut Up you moron! At least we're clean" retorted Yuseke. When he said this Kuwabara looked down at himself

**"Awwwww maaaaannnnn! Is there a river around here?"**

"That way" Yuseke said as he pointed in the direction that the river was located

**"Be right back you guys"**

Kuwabara left he got there with no problem and cleaned himself of headed back

**Back With The Guys**

"Man were the heck is that oaf!" screamed/ complained Yuske

**"I don't know, maybe we should look for him, he has been gone for a while"**

"Hn, I'm not looking for the monkey. Its his fault that he can't comprehend the meaning of head straight then that's not my problem"

"Really Hiei, don't be so cold towards him for gods sake"

"OH! I'll get him-" but Yuseke was cut off by a scream of none other then the one that they were discussing

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Kuwabara came flying through the forest into the clearing campsite. Followed by battle shrieks and cries of angry demons.

**"What the fuck did you do you moron!"**

"I got lost and I tripped and fell into another clearing and then they all started to chase me!"

"So basically...YOU did the same thing you did YESTERDAY!"

"Shut Up Uremeshi and just shoot!"

They started to fight demons once more. When they were finished, Hiei couldn't take the baka anymore so he made Koenma make him go home. Which actually, Kuwabara was pretty happy about. (gcdv: Sorry people but I just don't know what to do with him)

**Meanwhile**

While all of this was happening to the guys, Kagome and Sien were laughing their butts off.

**"Momma, that was really funny!"** he said while rolling on the ground and holding his sides.

**"Yes it was, and I have a feeling that we will be doing that a couple more times, especially if they keep following us like that"**

"COOL! That'll be fun"

With Hades

"HAHAHAHA, that was just cruel Kagome" he said while looking through the mirror at Kagome and the child

**_'Good thing Aphrodite isn't here or she would definitely start to complain about how she shouldn't be wasting her time on this'_**

Then Aphrodite walked in the room.

**"What did I miss?"**

**"Oh nothing"**

"Are you sure, you answered a bit to quickly"

"Do you not trust me?"

"Not a chance"

She then shoved him out of the way to see the mirror and saw Kagome and Sien walking and talking.

**_'Hmmm… what was he hiding?'_**

"Right, well whatever you were hiding, I'm going to find out what it was"

She turned and left the room very angry.

**"Pheewwww, that was close"** he said while wiping his brow.

**Back with Kagome**

They were at least 20 miles away from the guys. Not that Kagome didn't know who they were. She just couldn't risk it, she had a job and she was going to do it.

**"Well Sien, we're far away from the guys so why don't we start thinking of a way to find your sister"**

"Thank You, thank you for helping me out"

"Now, your mom told me to take care of you so, I kinda' don't have a choice in it. But I would help you anyways. Besides you're my responsibility now and I wouldn't be to responsible if I let you stay upset"

"Still, thank you"

"Oh stop it will you"

"What"

"Stop it with this sappy business"

"Why"

"Cause your going to make me cry, now, so you know that you are under my care, I will have to teach you like I was teaching Shippo, before all of this Goddess business. And I will not tolerate slacking; understood?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Good"

"So do you know if there are any tribes around here? Maybe a village of demons around here?"

"Yeah, up ahead, a couple of miles there's a wolf tribe in the cliffs"

Kagome faltered **"A wolf tribe, in the cliffs… any other tribe or village?"**

"No…why are you scared or something?"

"No, its just that, there's…oh never mind lets go"

She signaled him to get on her back and she took of. Thank goodness that she was almost as fast as old ice butt now or she would be out there forever.

**_'Why did it have to be that one that has to be the nearest… hmmmm, maybe they wont recognize me…. Yeah, and InuYasha smooched Sesshomaru… that'll happen'_**

"Momma are you alright?"

Kagome shock her head **"Yeah,why?'**

"Well you've been kind of spaced out for like an hour"

"Oh I'm sorry"

"Its ok, I'm just glad you are ok" then he flashed her a big smile. That's the first time Kagome noticed that he was missing one of his fangs

**"Hey, what happened to your fang?"** she asked while keeping an eye on where she was going which was right in front of her.

**"It fell out the day before I ran into you"**

"Do you still have it?"

"Yeah in my pocket. Why?'

"Well there's this thing that humans believe in. There's this lady called the tooth fairy. She goes around collecting teeth from little kids and leaves you money"

"Really, money?"

"Yeah but it has to be under a pillow or whatever your laying your head on when your sleeping, or some place special, like my mom use to put it on a praying altar that was miniature and he kept it in his room. I would put it there and in the morning there was money"

"WOW! I'm glad that I didn't throw it out. This baby is worth some money. And its only the first one that I've lost"

"Really? Well that's just a gold mind there"

"Yeah and when I get older I'll get into fights and knock their teeth out and get-"

"Now don't do that, its their teeth. And besides the tooth fairy only collects baby teeth, and she won't leave you any money if its not yours"

"Oh maaannn! Well, I still have most of my baby teeth, save for one"

"Well next time you go to sleep you better put that tooth under whatever you're laying your head on and cash in!"

"Yeah"

"Hey momma, we're here"

"Why look at that, we are. Hang on, I need to check something"

"Ok" Sien then got off her back and she took out of her belt the map and she took off the earring. She did the same thing she did last time, and she was right.

**"So, these are the mountains that I have to get over, I thought that they would be bigger"**

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, before I met you I was on my way to the Hydras layer and to get there I have to cross these mountains"

"Oh"

"Here get on and hold on" she squatted and got Sien on her back once again

She stood up straight and started to wave her hand as if pushing the air that was in front of her down towards the ground. The air around them started to swirl and they started to rise. Soon they were flying. She then gracefully flew towards the wall of the cliff and pushed up towards the top with her feet very fluently. And she did the same thing again and again until she reached the top of the cliffs.

Now Sien was scared stiff because he had heard that they were ruthless. So he hid himself in her hair. She started to walk aong the ledge that was about 5 feet wide. They were only a couple yards away from the den. She stopped took a deep breath and headed straight, she felt bad about what happened when she had to leave the way she did. She was afraid that they would hate her.

But she went forward towards the den. She was at the entrance and all of the wolves got on the defensive save for one. He had his back turned to her facing the wall, with his head lowered. Kagome realized who that was.

_'Oh I forgot to take off the spell'_

She then took off the spell that had her and Siens scent hidden. About half of the wolves dropped there stances. Seeing this the other half did the same. The wolf that was in the back perked up his head. Then two wolves shouted:

**"SISTER!"**

"Hello, Ginta, hello, Hakkaku"

"What happened to you Kagome?"

The wolf in the back stood up and wiped around to see her. His jaw dropped. He started to step closer to her looking at her disbelievingly.

**"Ka-Kagome?"**

"Hello" she said and waved he head he hand with her eyes shut

**"Kagome!"** he screamed as he lunged himself at her

**"I missed you too"**

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"What you said in your message?"

"Yes it was," she said while looking down

**"But you know you can always be my friend"**

"That's not fair" he pouted

**"Listen Koga, I need to ask you something-"**

"Sister Kagome, There something in your hair!"

"Oh that's just Sien…hey Sien come out, oh and what happened to that dragon anyways?"

"He said he would meet us at my old tribe village" he said while popping out his head

**"Oh, ok"**

"Kagome, you have a kid?" asked Koga in a voice that said say-it-isn't-true

**"Adopted"**

"Another one?"

"Yeah, I'm kinda like an orphan magnet. But that's sort of a good thing, because that way they aren't alone"

"Yeah, whatever, so ummm, what happened to you"

"Actually it's a very funny story" she said while laughing nervously

He crossed his arms and started tapping his right index finger on his arm

**"Oh really, do tell"**

"Can, umm, I tell you over there" she said while pointing outside…

**"Fine"**

They walked out of the den and far enough so the other wolves would not be able to hear and sat down. After Kagome finished telling him what happened, he asked a question.

**"So…who's your fiancé? Do you even know who he is?"**

"Yeah, I do know. His name is Hiei"

"Well if this Hiei person ever hurts you, you know you can always come back to me" he said while holding her hands

**"Koga, thank you, but its not going to happen. You need to go find Ayame; she truly loves you"**

"Yeah, but I don't love her"

"Oh ok, well you need to start looking, you don't want to die old and alone do you. I mean really, how would that look?" she said with a giggle. Koga started laughing and nuggied her hair.

**"Stop your messing up my hair. HAHA. Stop!"** she pleaded

**"After that little comment you made, no way"**

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry, I'm sorry"

He stopped and looked at her

"**So, you wanted to ask me something"**

"Yeah, well you see Sien's sister is missing and I was wondering if you could help me find her. Or if you know someone or something that could help me out?"

"Sure I'll help you"

"Cool"

"Now I want you to stay the night, its getting dark"

"Koga I can take care of myself. I'm not that little pathetic girl you use to know"

"I don't care"

"You are so stubborn you know"

"So are you!"

"Am not! And this discussion is over"

"Fine, whatever, now where are we staying"

"Right next to me"

"Why, do I feel like I'm going to be safer in the Makai forest then next to you?"

"Oh I'm hurt"

"Well get over it"

"Are you sure that you don't want me instead of your fiancé?"

"Yes, now I'm tired lead me to where I'll be"

"Fine, follow me" he showed her inside and she got half of the hay pile and he got the other. She was putting Sien down to sleep when she reminded him about his fang.

**"Hey, Sien, don't forget about your fang"**

"Oh Yeah! I'm going to be rich!"

"Of course you are"

"Night momma"

"Night Sien" she then laid down next to him and went to sleep. All Koga could think was that she was born to be a mother, a nurturer. (gcdv: I have the Giver on the mind). In the middle of the night Kagome woke up. She then kneeled next to Sien and put one hand over Sien as if there was a string there to pull him up by. She then started to swirl her other hand from side to side and she started to "pull" him up by the imaginary string. Siens body stated to rise. That's when she heard it.

**"What are you doing Kagome?"** it was Koga, and she was scared and she almost dropped Sien

**"Don't do that, and you'll see"** she bit out threw her teeth

Then she realized something

**"Koga, do me a favor. In my belt there's a couple of gold coins, can you take them out and put them under the hay under his head?"**

"Your waist? SURE!"

He stuck his hand in her belt and pulled out the coins and did as he was told. But as she was lowering him Koga stuck his in her belt and started to feel up her waist.

**"Koga when I'm done your dead, just know that"**

"I know, but I just can't pass up an opportunity like this"

She finished with Sien and grabbed him by the back of his armor and dragged him out of the den and proceeded to beat the snot out of him. She came back inside, Koga was outside, knocked out. The next morning everyone woke up to the sound of a happy little boy screaming:

**"It worked, it worked. Momma it worked"**

Kagome woke up groggy.**"What worked sweetie?"**

"My fang, look, look, look what I got"

"Would'ya' look at that? Now that's a lot of money. You know that the tooth fairy gives you extra money if you're extra good, ya know"

"Really, I'm going to be really good for the next tooth"

"Good!"

That's when Koga walked in. Sien saw him and looked at him funny

**"What happened to you? Anyways look, the tooth fairy left me money for my fang"**

Koga looked at him funny, then he understood what she was doing

**"Well looks like she did. But let me tell you something, don't get the tooth fairy angry, trusts me she's very strong"**

"Huh"

Then he saw Kagome glaring at him. He saw the look in her eyes, and didn't want a repeat of what happened last night to happen

**"Nothing"** he said quickly

He walked over to Kagome and looked at her suspiciously

**"Tooth fairy, huh?"**

"Yep, what of it?"

"Why would you do that?"

"Because he's a kid that is depressed who has lost his sister. He needs some sort of little happiness or hope"

"What about when he grows up?"

"When he rows up I got to let him go"

"What about this whole tooth business?"

"They usually find out that it's not true and stop believing when they're around ten. Just like Santa"

"Who's Santa?"

"Nobody, don't worry about it"

He shrugged **"Whatever, are you ready to leave?"**

She nodded **"Yeah, let me get Sien"** and she walked up and got Sien. She told him that they were leaving and he hoped on her back and flashed her a big smile. She turned and walked back into the den and told Koga that she was ready.

**"Koga, lets go"**

He nodded **"Ok, but Ginta and Hakkaku are comin'**" she nodded

When they were ready, the five of them left to Sien's old tribe. They stepped out of the den, Koga was about to ask her if she needed help getting down the cliff. But before he had the chance, she started jump down the cliff, from boulder to boulder, getting closer to ground level. She left three astonished wolves behind her. But they finally got out of their shock and followed after her.

They started running through the forest in the direction that Sien instructed.

**"Hey Sien are we to far of from where you use to live?"** asked Kagome while keeping her eyes on her she was running to.

**"No, it's just a couple of miles in this direction"**

She nodded; they ran occasionally talking about what happened to her and themselves after she left the Feudal Era. Then they fell into a comfortable silence. Then Sien nudged Kagome's hair and she looked back at him.

**"I'm sleepy"**

She skidded to a stop. She then started to carry Sien to her chest and started to run again catching up to the guys. She looked down and he was sleeping like a rock.

**_'He wasn't kidding'_** she thought

She then looked on to where she was going and then looked at Koga

**"Do you feel that?"** she asked

**"Yeah, what is it"** he asked back

**"I don't know but it feels fam-, I know what it is"** she grinned and stopped, so did Koga and the other two

**"What is it Kagome?"** asked Hakkaku

**"They're back"** she said with a grin

**"Who's back"** asked Ginta

**"Hang on I have to wake up Sien"**

She nudged his shoulder and he woke up

**"Huh, 'wha' what happened"** he said half asleep

**"They're back"**

"You mean those guys that are following us?"

"Wait, you mean people are following you? And you didn't tell me?"

"Yes, now hang on me, and Sien have found a very… _'good'_ way to deal with them" she said while trying to suppress laughs when Siens was rolling around on the floor laughing and holding his sides.

**"What did you guys do?"** asked Koga

**"Well…you'll see now just stay right here, I have to think of something"**

She sat cross legged and started to think until she finally knew what she was going to do.

**"I go it!"**

"What are you going to do?" asked Sien well

**Meanwhile With The Guys**

"Oh my god! We've been tracking this person and so far all we know is that they're with some wolves, thanks to Hiei's very persuasive negotiating, and are covered with blotches like clowns! This is so not right!"

"Shut up" growled Hiei

**"Yes, Yuseke, please do stop with the screaming. It's irritating"**

"Do you guys think that we're heading in the right direction?"

"Well, I think we are; besides we have nothing else to go by"

"Guess so"

"Besides, we did find the same scent that was in that clearing around here. So I guess we're on the right track"

"You better be right Kuruma"

Back with Kagome

"That's even meaner that what you did to them last time" said Sien while giggling

**"What did you do last time?"** asked Koga

**"You'll see when they get here"** replied Kagome with a wide grin. She sorta' resembled that cat from Alice in Wonderland

**"Now, everybody knows what they do"** asked Kagome

Everyone nodded

**"Well let's get a little closer so that they can at least track us"** she finished

Then they ran off to a clearing that was about as big as the small one that she was in last time before coming to see Koga. There she sat with the rest of them for about ten minutes until they felt them coming closer. They would be there very soon. They all got up, save for Sien who was in a tree watching, and waited hiding in the bushes. Kagome hid their scents and aura so that they would not be detected. The guys got in the clearing and stood there and were cautious in entering not wanting to repeat what happened last time to happen again. But that would not help them.

Kagome looked at Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku nodding, telling them to start what they needed to so. Soon they started running around the clearing, pushing up dirt and confusing the guys and putting them on guard. But they were to distracted to notice that there was someone in the trees still waving her hands around.

Kagome was collecting all the moisture and water from the air with one hand. With the other hand she out up barriers around the guys. To bad that it was too late by then. They guys finally noticed that they were in colored bubbles. Hiei's was blue, Kuruma's was pink and Yuseke's was lavender. They looked up and saw all this water came in the barriers through the top.

Kagome was putting the water that she got from the air in the barriers until they were filled to the top. But of course she didn't want them dead so she put a little spell on the water that let all the oxygen in the water enter their lungs, that way they wouldn't drown. But she wasn't quite done yet. She took the die of a lot of berries and put in die that matched the color of the barriers in the water, so they would be…**M**ULTI COLORED!

Then the 'bubbles' that the guys where in started to bounce around. They bounced slowly mind you. They only way to break them is to crash them all into each other at the same time. All the guys had scowls on their faces. Yuseke was kicking and screaming. Kuruma had his eyes closed talking to Yoko about what has been happening lately, with these "attacks". Hiei was standing in his floating around the like the others. Only he stood quietly with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. You could see him having an aneurism

Once again they could here people laughing only now you could hear more people laughing.

Kagome and Koga ran away from them and started towards Siens tribe of the Thunder demons. But as they were running they were aughing their asses off.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer : I do not own IY or YYH

As they continued running Sien fell asleep again as it began to get dark.

"We should stop for the night" Kagome suggested.

They all agreed and made camp. Koga went to get some fish for them to eat and by the time he got back Kagome had fallen asleep Sien cuddling up to her instictively. All he could do is stare at her wishing that he could have her.

'No! I need to stop it, she is happy right now, I don't want to hurt her, if she was with me she surely wouldn't be as happy as she is now...'

He knew that they were never meant to be otherwise they would be already. Koga and he comrades ate the fish that he had gathered for dinner.

When Koga and the rest woke up in the morining they found that Kagome and Sien were not there.

"Where is she!" said a quite frantic Koga

"Where is sister!" screamed Ginta and Hakkaku

To say that they got worried would be an understatement. They went out searching for her, they searched throught the thick of the forest and tripped over something. They all looked down and saw a pile of clothes. There was a dress, a staff, a little pair of pants and shirt along with little armor. then it hit them, it was Kagomes and Siens.

They all kind of blushed when they saw Kagome, from back, it was covered with her wet hair she was washing up Sien and herself.

"What are you guys doing! Stop staring!" Koga said in a loud whisper

"But Koga, you are too" said Ginta

"No I'm not!" he said in a loud whisper and quickly ran backwards to show that was _never_ staring at her while bathing

Thats when they decided to back away slowly so not to alert... that would be so emberrasing. They went back to camp and waited. By the time they ad come back they had cleaned up camp. They headed out and by a days ends walk they were at Siens tribe.

When they arrived all they could do is stare.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it... this is horrible" said Kagome in a tone that sounded as if she was going to cry. Sien had his eyes closed, he just couldn't look at it but he had to help in any way he could.

"Its the same as it was before I left" he said quietly

Without a word they got to work. They started to look around the rubble, not leaving any rock unturned, as they were searching the little dragon showed up.

"Hello, rememebr that all you have to do is look for somehting that belonged to her. Then Kagome can use her staff to find her... Keep searching" he said and flew away

"Hey get back here! Help s look you lazy ass!" screamed kagome but to no avail...

But then they found it , they found a doll of her that had tear stains on it, her tears... They now had a identifier...  
They would start looking for her but it was dark, they would have to wait till tomorrow.They couldn't even see 2 feet in front of them, so they made cam and went to bed. Sien having dreams of reuniting with his sister...


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer : I do not own IY or YYH

They had all fallen asleep around the fire. When they awoke they were refreshed and rearing to go. I just hope that our heroin and accomplasis' haven't forgotten about her main goal, defeating the Hydras and becomiing a full fledged Goddess. The quicker she finished the quicker she could go home to her friends and family, and boy did she want to. But she also undertood that somethings have to come first. Like this little boy that become a son to her. They needed to find his borhter, she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she just left him here, with that no good dragon that has yet to come back.

They all decided that it was time to begin their searhc. Sien needed a sister.

"Ok guys I think that we should split up the land for our search" said Koga and everyone nodded.

"Why? We already have an identifier?" said Sien

"Just in case tha one doesn't work" said Koga

"Thats a good idea. You mean liek a backup" said Kagome

So they split up the village. Kagome and Sien took the Southern half, Ginta took the Eastern half, Koga took the Norhtern half, and Hakkaku took the Western half. Nobody was as anxious as Sien to find and identifier.

"I Found something!" screamed Sien at the top of his little lungs, he waws so happy, he might just have something in his little thunder hands.

"What is it?" asked Kagome

"I think I have something good" he replied

"Whats going on?" asked Koga who had Ginta and Hakkaku right behind him with the same question on their minds

"I think I have and identifier for my sister!" he screamed with gli.

"What is it" they asked

"I think its my sisters-"

_ROOOOOAR_

He was interrupted by a loud roar of thunder

Sien looked like he had just seen a ghost. While everyone else was oblivious to what had made that noise. Sien knew, and it frightened him. He didn't want to relive his past.

Kagome saw that something was disturbing him.

'Whats wrong with him?' she asked herself. Not waiting for a mental reply she grabbed Sien by the gruff of his collar and took off. there was indeed something bothering him, he had become son to her and thought it would be best that her get away from that particular area.

Koga and his comrades followed suit and kept on her heel, all 3 were wondering waht was going on, in fact so was Kagome.

Once they were a good 2 miles away they stopped. Sien looked like he was staring a ghost in the face.

"Whats wrong Sien?" she asked him as he cowarded behind her leg. He was as if was facing a stranger and was reacting as a small child behind their mother. Well thats what it appeared as.

When she didn't recieve an answer she assumed that he didn't want to talk about. And boy was she right

'It can't it be. I don't want it to happen again. the past is the past and it needs to stay that way! It needs to stay back there. Please, don't let it be true, don't let it happen again. Not now, I just got family again, I don't want to loose my family, my mother again. No...' Sien thought to himself as frightened as he could be.

This was his worst nightmare. He just hoped he was wrong and was just something random.

"Its them..." he whispered softly

They all turned and stared at him

"Wh-"began Kagome but soon understood who it was, she remembered the story that Sien told her when they first met. it was so obvious now. Now she understood why he was so scared. Sh understood why he was so scared.

'I guess I would be just as uipset if I was him and all that happened to me, especially at such a young age. I just hope he'll be ok' she thought to herself, while the other 3 were oblivious of what was going and why Sien was so sturck by fear.

She knelt down next to himd looked at him

"Lets just hopoe that what you found there is enough to work" said Kagome in a gentle vice to the poor little boy

Kagome especially didn't want to go back.

1. She didn't want to make Sien go back there, he could be scarred for life or something

2. She didn't want to encounter a fight, she needed to conserve her energy for the figh againt the Hydras

"I hope so" said Sien while looking at his hand that held that hopeful identifier.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own IY or YYH

Before they even looked at their "backup" they looked and the tear stained doll. they were hoping to hit the jackpot with this identifier. Kagome had to think for a couple of seconds to decide on how to make this work. Then it hit her, her staff, how could she forget. She planted it firmly on the ground and right at the base she put the doll. After about 4 seconds the staff started to glow gold and the doll took off at great speeds. Kagome quickly grabbed her staff, Sien and took off followed by her 3 followers.

They followed it with all their might and could barely keep up. But Sien didn't care, he was ready to jump on the damn doll, if he could get to his sister again. All these years he thought everyone died. But he was wrong, better late then never.

'I can't wait for her' he thought

'I'll get my family once again. Well as close as possible in my current situation, but at least we'll both have a mother once again. She wont, we wont be alone anymore' he thought with excitement.

Kagome looked at him

'I wonder what his thinking about? Probably about getting his sister. Poor thing' she thought thoughtfully while looking ahead while running at full speed, which was way faster then Koga ever was, even with the shards. That's why Kagome told Koga to go back to the den, that she would be fine and that his "brothers" needed him more then she will.

"NO!" protested Koga

"Yes" said Kagome trying to hold back her anger, she wasn't in the mood to argue with him, she already had to worry about Sien and that was enough for her at the moment.

"Kagome, I'm not going, besides what about those guys that where following you around, I don't want to have to worry about you getting ambushed" he said

"ARE TRYING TO SAY THAT I'M WEAK OR SOMETHING?" BECAUSE IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, I TOOK CARE OF THEM PRETTY WELL! NOW GO, I REALL DON'T WANT TO BE THE REASON SOMEONE THAT SOMEONE IN YOU TRIBE GETS HURT BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T THERE TO HELP THEM NOW GO!" she said feeling insulted.

"Fine, but just know that if anything happens, or if you need something, anything, come looking for me, bye" he told her as he turned around.

**Back with the guys**

The guys had finally gotten out of the bubbles. They were all pissed and wondering, except for Hiei, who it was that was pulling all of these pranks. They hoped that, that was the last of them.

"Oh My God! I'm gonna pull out my hair if they get us again!" screamed Yuseke at the top of his lungs

"Yes, it foes appear that it was the same person that had pranked us" said Kuruma

But then it something struck Hiei in the head, not literally, but, he did realize something.

'What if it was her, if we find her then we'll have to fight her, which she probably wont do, so we'll have to take her back to Reikai, and she can't leave the forest, she needs to finish her business. I have to try and slow these dimwits now, I'm not going to let them get in the way of her mission. But I can't just stop, I need to do this as we get closer to her, that is _if_ we get closer to her. It would otherwise seem too obvious. I'll have to be sure to be aware of her energy.' he thought, nothing was going to do any type of damage to his girl.

"Hiei, what are you thinking about, do you know who did this, you look like you were thinking, tell us if you know" yelled Yuseke

"Hn, like I would tell you anything" he replied in his usual monotone voice.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own: IY YYH

Back in the human realm everybody was worried. Not just for Kagome but for the guys they had been gone for months.

Yuseke's mom thought that he ran away with some gang an went on a wild crime spree.

Lately she had been locked up in the apartment getting drunk. But good thing for her that Kuwabara's sister came around that apartment everyday on her way to work. It's a very good thing that she did because she has had to call 911 on a count that she has had alcohol poisoning.

Since she knew that she wasn't gonna stop drinking she made it a habit to stop be her place every morning on her way to work and every night on her way home.

Back in Koenma's office Ogres were scrambling all over the place trying to fins the source of the energy that came up in great number for a couple of minutes then would go down. They kept every record of every energy signal that ever came up.

Koenma was running around I his diaper not being able to keep himself kept together. If his father found out about this then he would flip his lid. His father was very occupied and if he ever knew about this he would be enraged that he let it happen. That he didn't keep on eye on any high energy levels.

But keeping his father out of the loop was not easy. But it was doable. Botan simply had to keep nagging him about other matters.

Back at the temple, Genkai was very stressed about her granddaughter.

'But I know that she'll prevail, she has the skill, she has the power. She's no weakling.'

But because she was still stressed she decided to meditate. She went into a espcial room in her temple.

She started to meditate, but her last thought before she was knocked out was:

'Is she even alive?'

In another room in the temple, Shippo sat there drawing pictures of his 'new' momma. He wanted to give her these pictures when she came back.

"My momma is gonna be so happy when she sees this picture," Shippo said to himself. Then Yukina entered the room.

"What do you have there Shippo?" she asked as she crouched down to see what he had.

"This is a picture of my momma's old friends,"he said pointing at the picture that he drew of the old gang, half colored.

"Really, well, I am sure that she'll appreciate that memento," she replied to the young boy.

"Yukina, when do you think my momma will be back?"

"Well, I, I think that she'll be back as soon as she finished her..uhhh.. Errands."

"Really? Thanks" he said and bounded off to another room of the temple.

"Oh Shippo, I hope she comes back. For your sake..." she sullenly and walked out of the room.

But Shippo wasn't an idiot, he knew that there was a possibility that she would not come back. She might not come back from the demon realm. But he had faith.

Everyday he would go and pray for his mom. But his prayers did not go un answered. Shippo went to an alter, he kneeled and he prayed for his beloved mother.

Up in the clouds of the Gods, Aphrodite and Hades had just gotten back from a mission of reassurance.

When they arrived back to the Kingdom of the Gods they could hear someone pleading, very much upset.

They recognized the voice and felt very sorry for the source, they then sent them a special gift...


	29. Chapter 29

I do not own: IY YYH

Shippo prayed for his mother everyday at the exact same time. He would pray that she would succeed in what she set out to do. He prayed for her safety. He prayed that he himself would not kill himself worrying over her.

Up in the clouds. The two gods that trained the poor little boys mother watched helplessly. "What are we going to do Hades. I feel somewhat responsible for this-" But Hades cut her off.

"Don't think like that, its not our fault. Its no one's fault. This was her destiny and you know it as much as I do. Her pedestal has been sitting there for her the moment she was conceived and in her mothers womb. No one could stop it. She was destined for this. And you know as much as I do what she is destined to do once she is ready, should she accept it."

"Yes, I know, but I wish that she wasn't forced into this. You know even if she declined her Godly status when we first told her about it that she would have been kept here in the clouds till she did accept it. She would have been kept from her friends and family only to be taken away from them later.

"Its not fair. We were lucky. When Zeus gathered us and told us of what we were, before time started in reality, we had no choice. Or did you forget what it was like before time? It was a wasteland of hot magma that did not move. Silence and nothingness. This was a blessing to us. But not her, she had a life. She was going to be mated to the one man she truly loves, she had a child and we took it all away from her. Didn't she go through enough with that bastard demon! Why couldn't she have been spared. She had the purest soul in the whole universe! You know it as much as I do that its not fair for her to have to do this!" By the time she finished her little speech she was almost hysterical...

"Get a hold of yourself. You know that its _because_ she has the purest soul that she was chosen. Stories were told of her in the ancient text. You know that once she had all of her training and all of her powers and abilities that she will have to do something that no one should ever be asked to do! You know as well as I that there is nothing to stop it from happening. Yes I know its not fair, but there is nothing that either of us can do about it, and you _also_ know that as well as I do..."

"Yes, I do but its still not fair..."

"Aphrodite its never fair for us Gods. We gave up our lived and mortal souls so that everyone else could be saved. So that we could help them. For us Gods the choices are never easy nor fair..."

"I know... unfortunately... But isn't there something that we can do for the poor little boy?"

"Maybe," Hades said as he thought of something. "Maybe I can, yes..."

"What is it?"

Then he waved his hand over the mirror table where they saw everything and everyone, but now it was just poor 'lil' Shippo.

Back in the shrine, where Shippo was praying the air started to glow, then all of the sudden there was a gold and magenta pendant. He looked up towards the heavens and smiled, he knew his prayers were not on deaf ears. He picked up the pendant and went back to his room, passing Yukina who was a bit confused. 'Wasn't he just depressed?' She thought as he ran past he with a big smile on his face.

Shippo was back in his room, Genkai was kind enough to give him. He sat on his bed. For him it was huge though, considering he wasn't exactly the biggest person in the world. It had a dark forest green sheets. He jumped up and parked his tuckus on the bed. In his hand there was the little pendant that just appeared out of nowhere. He inspected it. Found nothing. His hopes were now dashed. All he could think no was that his mother was in some sort of trouble. The moment that thought crossed his mind. The pendant glowed a silver glow. He looked at it. Then it started to open up. He saw the that there was a mirror that looked as if it was full of trapped smoke.

"What is that?" Shippo said as he looked closer into the mirror. He couldn't figure it out. He didn't even know how it opened. Then around the mirror, the edge was glowing different colors, but always reverting to a light blue.

"Huh, what is going on, I guess this thing is useless." He said as he tossed it on the bed and went back to being depressed, he decided to get some tea. He went to the kitchen and saw that Yukina was there. She looked at him like he had grown a second head but he was ignoring it. 'And they talk about women who have mood swings...' She thought not being able to figure out what was going on with the poor little fox.

Poor Genkai had just been K.O'd by some unknown force. She opened her eyes and saw that she was in a field. She could not be madder. She looked around there was a field with rolling hills covered in a blanket of flowers and grasses. The field was surrounded by a forest of dark green trees with massive trunks. There was a slight breeze and there were no signs of any type of life.

She took a step forward and instantly heard voices that roared like thunder. She quickly started to look around.

"Who are you?" She demanded in her raspy voice that had been worn out with her yelling over the years.

"We are your piece of mind."

"We?"

"Yes," then to figures descended from the heavens on swirling clouds to land a couple of feet away form her.

"Who are you?"

"We are the Gods Aphrodite and Hades." They said and introduced themselves.

"What do you want!" She said somewhat aggravated that she was forced to this place.

"We are here to talk to you about Kagome."

This got her attention. "What about her? She's not here so leave me alone." She said quickly defending her grand daughter from these people who could be a threat to her and her son.

"We are not here to harm her or for her. We trained Kagome in her godly ways. We are why she has gone on her quest."

"YOU! In case you didn't know, she had a family, a fiancé, a CHILD! You made all of us loose her... how dare you show your faces!"

"This is something that she was destined to do. You know why she was chosen to be a forbidden child. Why of all they kids that that miko and demon could have had that they had her? Because she needed to prove she could over come and that she had the power and kindness to do what she is ultimately destined to do..."

"What is that? Become the goddess of grief and sorrow!" Genkai screamed wanting to kill the two god in front of her.

"No, she is to be Zeus's successor..." Hades said to her, Aphrodite not being able to.

"...what did you say?"

"We wish we were lying. But unfortunately we're not. We do not find it fair, but it is fitting. Someone of the purest soul, someone with boundless kindness, someone with love for every creature, no matter how they look or act, someone like that is sure to be _the _successor of Zeus, the God of all the Gods. The most powerful creature to ever have existed. We do this not to you but for her. She will experience great joy. She will help all living creatures, she will experience immense power. She will feel what no one else can, the satisfaction that she defends everything and everybody. She is by heart a nurturer. This job, position, is more then fitting. Yes it will take some getting used to but it will be something that she will love."

"I doubt she'll love it" Genkai interrupted. "You will be forcing her away from us. From the people she cherishes, the people she would die for and the people that would die for her. Do you really think that she'll _'love'_ that?"

"..." The Gods had nothing to say, it was true, its something that they both knew, a valid point that they knew would cost them dearly. But of course they were hoping that it would all work itself out.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Now please take me back to my grounds, now." Genkai said furious at the two. 'How dare they come here and tell me what's best for Kagome, I am her grandmother and the reason she is alive. If anyone knows what s best for her its not going to be them. Its going to be me...' She thought as she blinked and when her eyes reopened found herself on the ground back on her property. She returned back to what she was doing, she didn't want to have to take her anger out on anybody in the shrine. She would cool off. But all she could think about was Shippo, Kagome, Hiei and herself... How this just screwed with the one person they loved so much.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own IY YYH

Kagome and Sien were wandering straight forward. They were on their way to where they believed Sien's sister was. "Hey mom, did you know that Katen loves peaches but hates apples!" Sien screamed at his mother a bit over excited.

"Katen, who's that?" Kagome asked her son who was resting his arms and upper body over her shoulder.

"Oh, that's my sister's name..."

"Oh, it's so pretty, now what were you saying?"

"I said that she loves peaches but she hates apples, pears, cherries, and kiwi. She loves everything else, Avocado, plums, mango, melons. She's so weird though, she doesn't really like milk but loves cheese! Isn't she just crazy!" Sien said and broke into a laughing fit.  
Kagome joined him with light giggles. "Well I guess I have to watch what I make for dinner now don't I?" Sien nodded at her comment.

"You sure do!" Sien said with a wide grin on his face.

"Wait, there's another thing, I remember one time, someone had brought this stuff that smelled like peanuts, but it was more creamy. They said they had got it from the human realm. It made her sick, but I loved it. I guess she must be allergic to it..." Sien finished placing a finger on his chin while looking up at the sky thinking and remembering how good the substance had tasted.

Kagome thought for a second. She was trying to figure out what it was that her little boy was talking about. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks...

"Peanut Butter?" Kagome said thoughtfully.

"I think that's what it was called. I don't know, all I know is that it made her sick..."

"Well I guess not to buy any peanut butter."

They were walking for a couple more hours until they reached a giant fill. One that you could picture a young boy on a crisp December day. The hill covered with snow that had only fallen a couple of hours ago. Then screams could be heard from the boy as he whips down the hill on a wooden sled. "Looks like we have to go over this hill, wouldn't you say?" Kagome asked her son. "Looks like it mommy." Sien said with a grin on his face.

Kagome regretfully trudged up the hill, she really didn't want to. But for her little angel, she would do anything. Once they reached the crest of the hill they saw an unexpected vision. Before their eyes on the horizon there was yet another destroyed village. It looked to be deserted do to the fact that everything, deserted huts and fences had been sinking into the ground from mud flows and from being buried under dust and dirt during storms. Kagome around and saw what she did not want to see. On the ground, there was the doll. The doll that had been surmised to be Sien's sister, Katen's.

Sien hadn't noticed anything, that is, until he saw Kagome's look of horror. He followed her gaze and saw the doll. It was dead in the center of the 'village.' Sien jumped off of her shoulder and ran to the doll. He picked it up, inspected it and smelled it, it was his sisters. He stared at it. He stared at the destroyed village. All he could hope was that she was still alive.

He started to hop around sniffing here, sniffing there. Kagome hoped that she was still alive, the she took out her staff and since it was still attached to the doll she pointed it in one direction got a small glow of gold. She pointed in another direction and got nothing. Pointed it in another direction and it shone as bright as the sun. So that's where she was. Kagome knew where poor little Katen was, but as she looked down from the hill, she saw a replica of Shippo bouncing around sniffing everywhere, frantically searching for his sister. Kagome would have gone to help him, but it was his sister that they were looking for. She thought it best if the first thing she saw was her older brother.

_'So lets see, I have three children now. Two, five, almost six young boys and a little girl that I'm assuming to be around three. I have all this and I'm not even mated or married. My life just isn't right... But at least now I have these little blessings in my life.'_ Kagome thought as she looked down at one of the joys of her life.

Then Sien stopped, he sniffed the air with his nose up high in air and looked in front of him. In front of him there was a collapsed village hut. It was at an angle so that half was submerged in the ground and th rest that was still above ground looked like a triangle, half of the roof and half of the wall. Inside there were collapsed logs and a chest that was open showing loafs of stale bread and then a vase of water. All he could see were ruby eyes staring at him. Those eyes, those eyes held anger, sadness, and fear.

"Hello, is that you Katen?" Sien asked with high hopes. At this comment, the now girl shrunk in fear.

"Its me Sien..." The girl stepped forward a bit, but only so that her nose was now revealed, but that was it... "Sien?"

"Yes!"  
She stepped forward a little bit, looked at the boy and pounced him. "How did you find me! I thought I would never see you again!"

"Yeah, well, mom helped me find you!" The boy said, the girl froze

"Mom! She's alive?"

"No, not _our_ mom. I, we have a new mom, she's so nice. She helped me find you! You'll love her I promise! In fact, she knew our mom when she was little and our mom came to her in a dream and told her to take us in! Can you believe it!"

The girl could not believe what she was hearing. She stepped out of the hut and looked around. To her right she saw a radiant woman with yellow and magenta purple hair with a flowing dress that looked simply like strips of fabrics. She had to admit to herself that she was beautiful, but she did find it a bit odd that she was bear foot. But then, even her feet were beautiful, so delicate.

"Are you my new mom?" The girl known as Katen asked Kagome.

Kagome looked down. There was a girl with ruby red eyes, eyes that reminded her of a certain someone. She had black hair that had white highlights that faded in and out. That reminded her of a certain someone even more. She was a bit shorter then Shippo and Sien, about three inches, she was very tiny. But she knew that once she started to grow. She would grow very quickly and largely. She looked at her, all she had on were the remains of her armor that was green and black, all that were left were some of the shoulder protectors and part of the chest protector, that's it. She ad white pants that had been torn so much up and worn through so much that they looked like a skirt. She was barefoot, her pale skin, in contrast to her brothers tan, had smudges of mud and dirt. On her forehead, like her brother, there was a purple emerald, _very_ similar to the one Hiten had on _his_ forehead.

"Are you my new mom?" Katen asked in a very weak voice.

"Yes," Kagome said with a smile. The child's expression turned sad and her eyes watered. The young toddler ran to the woman and jumped in her arms, very easily knocking Kagome off balance. They were now on the downward slope of the hill. Kagome sat up and had the child in her arms. She used her thumb to wipe some of the dirt off of her cheek. "My name is Katen," the little girls said as she hugged Kagome into her bosom. "I know, your brother couldn't stop ranting about you..."

Sien then bounce over to Kagome and Katen. "Now we're one big happy family!" Sien said with a big grin on his face.

_'Not quite, I still need to have my two baby's Shippo and Hiei with me before we're one big happy family.'_ Kagome thought as she nodded her head. That way the two children could have some kind of piece, if only for a moment...


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I do now own IY YYH

After Katen got used to the idea that she had a new mom she, by Siens word, 'was back to normal. But the funny thing was that she was even more the she thought like Hiei. By every passing minute she reminded her of him even more. She really didn't talk, and she had face that definitely did not look like she was happy. Which is the reason why she asked her a couple times if she was alright or if she needed anything. But eventually that irritated her and she told her not to ask her anymore. Kagome got the hint and dropped it before she got angry at her.

'_Katen could really be Hiei's daughter-'_

She cut that thought out of her head, there was no way that he had some illegitimate children running around, right? Of course not. That was what she kept thinking to herself. Her Hiei would not have... no, no way. He would have at least told her... right? Of course he would have, he would have definitely, totally, absolutely, positively told her! He would know that she wouldn't hold it against him if he had met somebody else. He knew that she definitely wouldn't have held it against him. She would understand if he had met someone and had a child, he knew that right? He knew that didn't he, right!

All these thoughts flooded her mind in mere seconds. One unsure thought led to a very doubtful thought which led to another thought that led to a desperate thought which led to a even more nerve racking thought. She was so preoccupied in her thoughts that she didn't realize that her children were looking at her very funny.

"Are you okay?" Sien asked her.

"Yes, of course, why wouldn't I be?" She asked her son after being wakened out of her nightmare-ish thoughts.

"Because you were making weird faces and your breathing sped up a bit." Katen said in a bit off a cold yet not caring voice that was void of any emotion.

"Oh was I? Im sorry, I was just thinking about something that was bothering me but I'm fine now." Kagome said to both of them. Kagome had decided to just question her little 'boyfriend' as soon as she could get a hold of him. Then a thought came to her mind, wasn't he trailing her? She wasn't exactly sure, she had felt his energy when she and Sien were pulling pranks on that group that had been following her and Sien.

_'Oopsie, I hope I didn't get him too seriously...' _

Back with Yuseke and the group, they were just 'chillin' you could say. It was getting dark and they decided to stop until the next day.

"So what it is do you think that we're chasing anyways?" Yuseke asked his group in general. Hiei was in a tree on top of Kuruma who was sitting with his back up against the trunk of the tree that looked to be hundred of years old. Kwabara was laying on the grass staring up on the sky with a blank face on him. Yuseke was sitting across from Kuruma.

"Well, I don't know, from that little energy that we've felt from 'it' all I can say is that 'it' is more powerful then anything I or Yoko has ever felt." He said with his eyes closed. Hiei was silent the whole time and would remain for the rest of the conversation.

"So you mean that it's even more powerful then Toguro!" Kwabara said with his eyes bugging out towards the sky.

"Yes, haven't you noticed it?" Kuruma said in a almost laughingly way.

"Well, I haven't really felt anything with all the weird stuff happening to us!" He screamed in his defense, his arms flailing in the air.

"I didn't mean it as an insult, I was merely asking a question..." No response.

"So you have absolutely no idea what this 'thing' is?" Yuseke asked.

"No, sorry, I can't say that I do." He finished, earning a grunt from the boy in green. While all of this happened, a certain guy, clad in black, was having thoughts of his own.

_'If they don't stop calling her a 'thing' or an 'it' I will slaughter them.' _

Their conversation ended, which was a good thing considering that he was fully serious about his threat.

_'She better be alright...' _

Then he closed his inner eyelids and went into a state of mild relaxation. While he was there, he saw a field of rolling hills. He heard many voices, one was angry, one was sad, one was sad and stern. He looked beyond the tree that he was currently standing behind and saw Genkai, a man in golden robes and a golden staff, and a woman in blue robes and vales. The man and woman were standing on a cloud. He listened in as they talked to each other. They sounded very upset with each other and seemed to be arguing as if there was no tomorrow.

He listened, and listened, and listened. He was not believing what he was hearing.

_'WHY? Why do they insist on keeping us apart! Why do they insist on making her life, our lives a living hell! Why can't they just leave us be!' _

He thought, he couldn't believe what they were going to make her do! They were truly selfish! So they were... wait a minute, a thought just came to him, wasn't Zeus's wife Hera? Would the fact the she would be taking her and Zeus's place mean anything, considering she was basically the goddess of the procreation of life. What did this mean? What did this mean for her, for them, for their life? Would she be happy, or will she get constantly pregnant? What will this mean? Would they be separated?

The next thing he knew, he was back in the tree. All he could think about was what would happen to him and his family. His family, it sounded so different. It sounded so desirable, so right, something he always longed for, something he was finally granted but was soon to be taken away...

Back with Kagome, Sien, and Katen, the sun was rising. That was the scene Kagome woke up to, except that Katen was awake, with her usual plain look on her face. No emotion, no fear, no sadness, no joy, no happiness, nothing. She looked over the horizon and saw Gods painting. The sky was beautifully colored and tinted, the clouds swirling the colors and fading them together and blending them together. It was so beautiful.

She just couldn't understand how Katen could be so void of emotion while watching such a beautiful scene. Don't get her wrong, she loved the little girl, she was just a bit of a mystery. Just like her little Hiei. She knew definitely that her and him would definitely get along. It was a couple of minutes before Sien woke up. They started to clean up their campsite, making sure that the fire was completely out. They started out towards the mountains, the mountains where the Hydras were. The mountains where she would risk her life, the mountains that were her ticket back home...


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I do not won IY or YYH

Read**Review**

_Thank you, you guys for being patient with me. I just have been having some problems at home and I guess I just kinda locked myself in La-La land for a while . . . THANXIE POO! SMOOCHES! MWAH!MWAH!Please Review . . . it makes me feel happy that people actually read ma story!lol_

Time Traveling Screws Everything Up  
Chapter 32  
by: gcdv

They traveled for days. Sien was constantly trying to get his sister to say something more to Kagome. He kept thinking that he hated her. He didn't want to make his new mother upset. Days passed and still nothing. Then one day they stopped for a break. Their mother just couldn't resist the call of the o-so relaxing hot spring. "Okay, we're going to stop for a little bit. I want to bathe and you guys are going to both also so come on." She said to her children beckoning them. "Okay, but can I take a bath with Katen alone. I haven't seen her in a long time and I was wondering if I could get some alone time, please?" Sien said to her as he hoped onto her shoulder. She looked at him. It seemed like such an odd request. But he did have a valid point. "Umm, sure, I don't see why not. But I still need you two to be safe." She walked up to the middle of their campsite and planted her staff deep into the ground. Kagome didn't let go immediately. The mother of the two young thunder demons closed her eyes and concentrated, then from the top of the staff a barrier erected. It created a dome around them.

"I don't want to risk you guys getting hurt so I'm putting up this barrier, as long as you stay in it you'll be all right, okay?"

She asked "Yes," said and eager Sien apparently answering for both them. With that she walked away toward the hot spring trusting her staff.  
He waited until she was out of hearing range, the Sien looked at his sister square in the eye and approached her.

"Okay, what is wrong with you? Why do you have such a problem with Kagome all of the sudden? When you first met her you were fine with her!" He asked a bit peeved.

"What's wrong with me! What wrong with you! How can you just let someone replace our mother like that!" Katen shouted back at her brother. After that there was a long silence. Sien couldn't believe what he was hearing, how could his sister possibly believe that he had forgotten and replaced their mother. The, he started laughing, which caused his sister to look at him as if he were a tap dancing halepio on a stick (lmao!). "You really think that I replaced mom! Is that what you think? It seems to me that you're the one that has the problem, not me . . . " Katen looked at him.

"I have the problem! You're the one that let that woman take place of the woman who was responsible for your very existence on this planet; the woman who died protecting you _and_ me! How dare _you_ tell _me_ that _I_ have the problem!"

Silence

"No, you are the one with the problem, do you really believe that mother would have wanted us to have to fend for ourselves? Do you really think that she wanted us to be by ourselves for the rest of our lives! Did you really not know your own mother so much? Give her some credit Katen. She was not that selfish!" Sien screamed. This had been the most confrontational even of his life and was being forced to act so much more then his age. His sister on the other hand had always acted _very_ mature, and very quiet also. She seemed so closed off, but not like this. She had never acted like this before. He thought that she would be at least 20 before she acted the way she was now. She had bearly spoken a single word since they had found her. "So what happened to change you from when we found you? You were so happy. You were so glad that she had found you?" He asked her looking down at the dirt beneath his little feet.

"What happened? I saw you acting as if our mother had never existed. I knew that I would too begin to act the same way in time. I would not, I _will_ not allow myself to do that-" But she was quickly cut off. "Like what, grateful? She has protected you, fed you, taken care of you, given you new armor that she made herself from demon hide, the traditional way, and there's something wrong with _me_! Listen to yourself will ya!" He screamed angrily at his little sister. She had always acted as if she was older, she had always acted as if she was dominant to him. But not now, he needed to assert himself and get through her stubborn thick skull. She didn't reply. She couldn't reply. She didn't know what to say to that. He was right . . . he was right and she hated it. She just wasn't ready for a new mother.

"I'm not ready for a new mother okay, just leave me alone . . . " That's all she said before she turned her back to him. He knew that now it was up to her to open her eyes and look into one of the most wonderful things that ever going either to happen to her or to reject it and disown it. He could do nothing more then just wait and see.

That fight had really taken a lot out of him. He looked at his sister, almost not blinking. Then his vision got smaller and faded out until he was left with nothing but darkness. He knew he would not be able to stay asleep for too long considering that he was now restless. But he didn't care, he would take what he could get. He slumped to the side and finally, with a light thump his body landed on the soft ground and was fast asleep. His sister, hearing the noise turned around to face her brother fast asleep. She thought for a second. _'Can I ever get over mother? Am I ever going to accept her? No, Im not, I don't even know why I'm asking myself this, I already know.'_ She stood up, her body only measuring a small two foot three. She exited the barrier, as she did though, she felt something wash over her, maybe it was the feeling of safety that she had gotten used to while with that woman. She couldn't stand it now, so with that, she ran. She ran and didn't look back. She didn't think. She just ran. She didn't regret. She just ran. She ran until her little legs and feet forced her to stop. Because she was running so much she started to loose balance and that was it, she fell. With her face in the dirt the last thing she heard before she passed out was voices, and the drop of her lone tear, the only tear she would ever shed ever again, she vowed to herself.

Sien was asleep, he slept and slept. Then he felt as if there was something _very_ wrong. He woke up, very slowly though. He sat up and looked up. He was by himself. He did not see his sister anywhere. He then heard humming. He turned around and saw his mother's very colorful hair bobbing up and down. She had her eyes closed. She was very happy, very relaxed. But then she opened her eyes and that bliss was gone. She looked at Sien with a very distraught look. "Where's Katen?" She asked trying to have that attitude that nothing is wrong. Overly optimistic some call it. But when Sien didn't say anything that was out the imaginary window. She ran up to him and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Where is Katen Sien?" She asked, but the desperation clear in her voice.

"I don't know. I fell asleep and when I woke she was gone. Im sorry, we got into an argument and she got upset and I guess she ran away." Sien sobbed into his mothers stomach while he wrapped his arms around her. But her being that kind woman, she hugged him close and rubbed his head. "It's okay, its not your fault. Now do you have any idea about where she might go?" She asked tenderly. He shook his 'no' in her stomach. "Okay, well lets go look for her." By this point Sien was sobbing uncontrollably. "Its okay Sien, we'll find her, everything is going to be fine, just wait and see." She stood up with him in her arms and walked off, but not before grabbing her staff and strapping it to her back. They walked and walked, all in the direction Sien said that he smelt her scent. Though she wasn't sure if it was right considering that there were so many other different scents that were mixed into air. But he was all she had, considering that they didn't have the doll, she had taken it and never let it go, not even to bath. But she trusted Sien, so she did not say anything. It was almost night now, and she was worried sick, but she never showed it, for Sien's sake as well as her own.

Katen woke up to see green eyes looking back at her. She blinked wide so her eyes would get used to the lack of light that there was compared to how much light there was when she first passed out. But in and instant she put on an uninterested look. She was back to her cold self. She hoped out of males arms, who also had red hair. She didn't even look at them, there were three of them, they felt weird. She didn't look at any of them. She merely walked away. She was almost out of their little clearing when the apparent human that was dressed in green clothes stopped her. "Where do you think you're going?" He said to her a bit louder then necessary. He reached out for her shoulder but she snapped her teeth at him.

"OW! He bit me! The punk bit me!" He screamed out holding his now bleeding hand. "Refer to me a male again and I _will_ hurt you" she said in a tone that made the man in green keep his mouth closed. "I can't believe you thought she was a boy Urameshi! It so obvious she's a girl! I mean come on! You have no right to talk 'bout' me no more!" The one dressed in light blue screamed, a little too loud for her taste. "If continue to speak at such a volume I will _definitely_ hurt you beyond repair _human_." She said, anger and irritation dripping from her voice, all of the sudden thunder started clapping in the skies above.

"Wow, it was clear as day a couple of seconds ago . . . " The one in blue said dumbfounded. "Do you have powers over lightning and thunder or something!" He continued to scream. She squinted at his volume. All of the sudden a lightning bolt struck him and he was electrocuted fiercely. "Well obviously dumbass," the one who was earlier identified as 'Urameshi' said. "I told you to lower your volume" Katen said holding in a growl, which was obvious. She started to walk away when the man that she had seen when she had first woken up stopped her. "Your hurt, let me help you, my name is Kurama." He said, but she continued to walk. The out of nowhere a black blur flashed in front of her. She looked up and saw what could be her father. A man with black with a white star burst toward his head. He wore all black and she could tell that he was carrying a sword.

"Go back" that was all he said, but she didn't listen, she just stood there and glared back up at him, which he was doing the same to her. "No," was all _she_ said. "You are being disrespectful now go," he said and kicked her, she went flying and landed with a plane look on her face, her back to the dirt. "I said no. I'm fine!" She screamed. "No, you're not," he said and hoped back in the tree. "He's right, your legs and feet are very hurt, look," he said pointing to the said body parts. He was right. He feet were covered in blood, along with her legs, which were covered by gashes. "I don't care, I'm leaving," she needed to leave now, she could feel then getting close the trail of her scent. She always resented that about her older brother, he could always track better then her. He could track better then most people. But she knew that in his current state it would be a while before he would find her. He was probably crying like a little wimp right now. She never understood that. Wasn't he supposed to be the older one, and she the younger one? Shouldn't he be the tough one, and she be the one crying? She didn't care at the current moment. So she walked back to the direction she was going in and started to run. She ran quite fast actually, all they could see was a blur of the color of her armor. "Wow, that was weird," Yusuke said. "Yeah, and is it me, or could she have passed to be shorty's kid?" Kuwabara asked stupidly too only be followed by a huge branch hitting him on the head and passing out. "Hn." Was what he said after said branches was thrown. "No, seriously Hiei, she really could have," Kurama said sincerely. "Well she's not, that I can assure you of," and that was as far as that discussion was to be taken . . . for now.

She continued to run. She was a bit peeved that they would not let her leave. Who were they to tell that she had to stay? She didn't even know them! Ooh, and that one in the black. How dare he kick her? Who did he think he was. _'He had no right, just because he looked like me, and talked like me, and acted like me . . . wow, that's creepy . . . And was it me or did he smell, the tiniest bit like that un worthy woman that Sien had replaced our mother with? This is too confusing!'_ She thought thinking that any moment now she would be getting a massive head ache. But thankfully, she was spared. Back in the clearing, everyone was quiet, enjoying it actually. Ever since Hiei had knocked out Kuwabara, it had been really nice. But not for Hiei, why had that little girl smelt like her? Why did she smell like Kagome? Where they traveling together or did they just pass by? He had to know. So, without anybody noticing he too was gone in a blur. It was a couple second before something had blocked her way, not something, someone. That insufferable black blur. As she now called it.

"What do you want?" She said upset that he had followed her.

"I want to know whom you were traveling with?" He said with even more coldness in his voice

"Why should I tell you? Last time I checked, I don't help people who kick me in the stomach," she said even angrier.

"You will answer me."

"Oh, it seems as if I have something that you want. I don't think that you are in the position to tell me what to do now. I hold all the cards now don't I?" She said smugly and was almost trying to cheer victory over him.

"I don't think so, I can kill you any second that I please, now you can tell me, or you can die." It was like a contest to them, see who could and would hold the most malice and coldness in their voices. But at his reply she let out a growl, it was good while it lasted.

"I was traveling with my older brother and some woman who had taken him in." She said in defeat.  
"What was her name" He commanded, not asking?

"I believe it was Kimiko." No reaction.

"Or was it Kaymolin?"

"I can't remember" She finally said.

"Well, I guess we're going to stay here until you do" he said with a grin.

"..." She just sat down. She honestly didn't remember and she knew that this guy was serious. He on the other hand was in a tree in the blink of an eye.

"Kliami, no"

"Kitana, no" She was desperate to remember she needed to go before they got her, then it hit her.

"I can't remember the name, but if you really want to know, just wait here, I'm running away from them and I know my brother already picked up the trail by now and are most likely to be coming through here any ways." He thought about this for about two and some half seconds. He didn't have time to wait. He needed to know now!

"No, now give me a name."

"Ugghhh, Kimala, no"

"Kaina, no"

"Kagilra -ooo wait, I almost got it . . . KAGOME, that's it!" She shouted, but there was no smile on her face. That was all he needed, Kagome was obviously taking care of these demons. He jumped down from his perch in the tree and was right in front of her.

"For future reference, when you hold all the cards, the person is most likely to not kill you, that is if you're the only thing the have left." He said to her and was gone. He though he might as well help her out. Something told him that Shippo was getting some new siblings.

With that she took off. She didn't have any time to waste. She knew that her so-called brother and that woman were on their way looking for her But what she didn't understand was why that insufferable man wanted to know that woman's name. Maybe he knew her? But if he did then she would know her name . . . right? This was just too confusing for her. So she ran and kept running. But what she didn't know was that, that 'insufferable man' as she called him wasn't gone. He in fact was following her. But she was too preoccupied to notice which he found very amateur like; he would have to work on that with her. He knew that he would end up taking care of the brat . . . a child to others. But what he didn't like was that he was running from her. What could have upset her so much, it didn't matter. All he knew was that she was making it a lot harder for Kagome to do what she set out to do because she was not going to rest until she found the kid.

She kept running. He had to give her, her props. She had great endurance, just horrible balance from what he saw at the clearing when she first appeared. He looked ahead in the branches, and there was a branch coming up ahead. He used his mystic third eye to knock it down. He normally didn't use it for telekinetic purposes because he never needed to but now he thought would be a fitting time. There was but a short purple glow from under the bandana that adorned his head and the next thing anybody knew BAM! The branch fell right in front of the girl. Unfortunately for her, she couldn't stop in time and went face first into the rotting trunk. Had it not been for the fact that it rotting and could have fallen at any moment she would have begun to suspect that something just wasn't right. She looked around a bit confused and kept going. Oh, Hiei would fun with this. The next thing he knew he had tossed aside a boulder and covered it with surrounding litter and humus with his eye once again. The boulder had been submerged in the ground at least 7 feet. He was sure that she wouldn't be able to get out of that. She was a mere 1 foot to the remaining six of the hole. She ran faster and faster and faster oblivious to what was up ahead to meet her very uncordial like.  
Pat pat pat pat, you could hear her feet going faster and faster and faster trying to desperately get away as quickly as possible. AAAAAAAAA! THUMP! That was all you heard, and then quiet. Hiei smirked at his work. He jumped off of the branch of the tree and stood in front of the hole. She was glaring daggers at him, but as usual it didn't faze him. "You did this! You were probably the branch too!" She screamed angrily at him while pointing very accusingly at him. He just stared at her with a cocky smirk on his face. "I did nothing, my hands were never on any of these 'things' that you' re talking about" he said choosing his words carefully. "I helped you and this is what I get in return!"  
"No one told you to help me."

"You wouldn't leave me alone!"

"Hn, not my problem" he said with his hands in his pockets while looking up at the sky as if he could care less, which he did.

"But I _still_ helped you! Why would you do this?"

"I never said I would be nice to you, you obviously don't know me"

"Hu" was all she said. He raised his eyebrow at this and looked at her out of the corner of his eye as if she were just a molecule on a rock that was stuck to the bottom of his shoe.

"Hn"

"Hu," this could have gone for hours . . .

"Hn"

"Get me out" she said plainly with a matching look.

"Hn"

She growled at him and went back to her normal self

"Hu" and that was the last thing she said to him before he disappeared in a blur, as usual.

_'I hope he knows that I'm telling Kagome once she finds me about him . . . '_ She thought evilly just thinking of the outcomes.

A couple of hours passed before she began to hear voices. She recognized them. Followed be matching scents. _'Yep, they found me, man I could have actually gotten away!'_ She thought irritated at the short demon that got her in here. "Momma, I think she's in that hole!" She heard a voice that she recognized as her brothers. Then he saw Kagome's head and shoulders pop out and over the hole's opening, her pig tails drooping down into it, they were so long that Katen was able to grab onto one of them and climb up. Kagome, thinking she might make another brake for it grabbed her by the gruff of her shirt and armor. "And just where were you missy?" She asked with a disdain look on her face. "Hu" she said and turned away. "From now on, you have to travel on my shoulder, and Im not leaving you alone anymore," she said and headed back in the direction she came from, she knew she had lost a whole days travel but at least she found her.

It was a while before anyone spoke again. "Hu, do you know anyone who wears all black, has black hair and-" but she couldn't finish, her mouth was almost glued shut. She couldn't open it. She started to panic and started to try and pry it open with her hands and failed. She ended up falling off of Kagome's shoulder and on the ground, her eyes wide as soccer balls. "Uh, are you okay Katen?" Sien asked innocently. Inside Katen's head she heard that guys voice. _'What did you do to me!'_ She shouted in her mind as loud as possible. _'Don't even think about it . . . '_ Was all she heard and her lips were once again in her control. "That was weird," Sien said, Kagome nodded in agreement. "Are you okay?" Sien finished. No response. "So what were you saying about a man?" Kagome asked clueless. "Hu," that was all she said. Kagome just shrugged and continued walking barefoot once Katen was once more perched on her left shoulder mirror to her older brother. But when you looked at them, you can't even tell who's the oldest. By their personalities you would assume Katen was but anyone who thought that was wrong . . .

In a tree not too far of Hiei sat and watched his mate to be walk off. He wished he could have gone up to her and said something but he knew that Kurama would catch her scent and that would just ruin a lot of things, at least complicate them beyond belief. _'Besides, it sure is going to be fun to see that girl's expression when she finds out that Im her 'father' and **that** was a moment worth waiting for.'_

They traveled for the rest of the day without stopping except to get fruit from the nearby trees when they got hungry. By the time they reached the spot that they where located when she had first ran away it was already dark as space. Kagome then told them that they would stay here until daybreak. Kagome looked at Katen with a look. "Don't even think about running." She looked at her, Katen just replied with her now trademark 'Hu' and turned away. "Uhuh," Kagome replied and went to get firewood. She was close enough that she would know if she tried to run, but far enough so that you couldn't tell. She was hoping that they would talk about why she had run away, although she was almost positive that Sien knew. Kagome didn't want to ask, she was afraid she would seem nosy, which was absurd because she was technically their mother now. But she still didn't want to ask. She listened into the campsite, but was disappointed when she heard nothing. "That was unnecessary and you know it," she finally heard Sien say to obviously his sister. "You know why I did what I did. You know I'm not ready," she said, confusing Kagome. _'What is she not ready for?'_ She thought and then thoughts that they may be in danger filled her mind. Oh she hoped it was nothing like that. "Ready for what! What could keep you from being ready! Ready for what!" Sien screamed a bit loudly which was different for her to have to listen to. She was always so used to him being cheery. This was a new side of him she never about. "You know well what I'm talking about . . . " Katen said to her brother, almost sad. "No, I don't know, I'm not a mind reader . . . " She heard Sien reply. "You know Im not ready to have a new mother! You know now leave me alone!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Sounds of wood dropping to the floor could be head as Kagome dropped the wood. She gasped and covered her mouth, her eyes widening. How could she not have seen it before? How could she be so stupid! How could she expect that poor child to accept her after losing her mother the way she did? She should have known. But what could she do. This is something that could not be forced. She was going to have to wait it out and hope that the girl would _eventually_ warm up to her an accept her. She was on the verge of tears. What it something she did, did she do something wrong? She wanted to know, but knew that there was no one there to answer her. She knew that it would be a while till she would allow her, that is saying that she would, to get close to her. She continued to gather wood holding back tears, but one got through her lashes and her eyes started to get a bit puffy. She went back to the campsite and dumped the wood on the ground. As she was arranging it properly for a fire Sien spoke. "Momma, are you okay?" He asked referring to her eyes. "Oh yeah, I, I, I stubbed my foot on a piece of wood and it really hurt." She said trying to force a small laugh out. The night soon overtook all of them. They were all exhausted and they went to sleep. But not one had a peaceful night.

Sien had a dreamless sleep. That is until the night progressed. He started to dream about the day that it happened. The day his real mother was taken from him. How he had to hide while he had heard his whole village being slaughtered and he helpless.

Sien's POV

There we were sitting in our hut. Things had been going wonderful. They had decided to move to this demon village after our aunt passed in the mountains. She had been living with us. She was fathers' sister. She had come about a month ago saying that she knew her health was failing and was positive she didn't have too much time left. She said she wanted to spend her last moments with her only family. Fathers' parents had passed the year I was born and there was no one else. We were the only family she had and she was the only family we had. We decided to leave the mountains after he scattered her ashes over the side of the mountain gone into the wind. But that was almost three months ago and things had finally calmed down. Father was feeling better, after all it was his sister. He was out hunting now for dinner. We had finished our lunch about an hour ago and now, Katen sitting next to me, and our drinking tea. I looked over to my left and saw mother sitting in front of the entry way with the flap over her shoulder. She was looking out with a weak but a sincere smile. "Mother, is anything wrong?" I asked her, she looked just too depressed.

"Yes, Im fine, I'm just looking out, waiting for your father to return. I love you, and I love you too, Katen." She said to us very softly and nurturing.

"I love you too!" I said and bounded for her, forgetting my tea.

"Hu" was all Katen said, but mother knew that what she meant.

Once I was in her arms she looked at him and started to rub my head. "Are you sure your not my baby boy and not my big man?" She said to me. Mother always thought that me and Katen were born out of order. She would ask me that, and to Katen: "Are you sure your not Big lady and not my baby girl?" She never showed any emotion, well not usually, but you could tell, if you really knew her that she appreciated the attention. We still didn't know why she was the way she was. Not that there's anything wrong with her. We just figured that she would have had to have picked up from somewhere and/or someone. But no, no one that we knew was like that. Father would always say that she's the way she is because she can be and because there was something in her future that would require her to be, or maybe that, that was the type of people she would be around, her surroundings and would need to fit in with them. I never believed it, I just say that she's that way because of aunties death, even though it doesn't make sense because she was like that before she died. I guess I just don't know why, I don't even think she knows why . . .

I sat in mothers arms, I was so comfortable and was almost asleep when father arrived, but he was empty handed. "What happened?" She asked him a bit confused as to why there was no catch in his hands or arms or back. "We need to get somewhere safe." He said very seriously, this scared me, I looked over to Katen and she was fine, almost as if no one had said anything. "What's wrong?" She asked holding me a bit tighter, not wanting to let go. "There coming . . . " That was all he said, but we all knew what he was referring to. Everyone knew that there was a tribe of angry and lethal bird demons, the Xenops. They never bothered anyone unless you did something. The thing about these birds was that they were very easily irritated. The smallest thing could set them off. "What . . . how much time do we have?" She asked as I grasped her. I looked over and Katen was gone. She wasn't stupid enough to try and go up against the demons, she must have gone for cover. But what I didn't know was that we would not see each other for the longest time, that we would be become orphans.

"I don't think we have much time."

"How Much time!" Mother was getting upset now

"I'd say 20 minutes . . . " Father said looking at the ground

"We have to warn everyone, and you know that."

"I know, but what about Sien and Katen?"

"I'll take them to cover, but we have to warn everyone." And that once those words left her mouth she started running to all the huts telling everyone, me perched on her shoulder. All I could think about was how Katen would get in trouble for leaving the way she did. I didn't know how bad things were going to be. I didn't know. They had finally warned everyone when stomping sounds were being heard in the distance, the giant beasts could be heard. Mother ran back as fast as she could to the hut, our hut. The next thing I knew she was digging up floor boards, then she pulled one up and stuffed me into a room and looked at me, father then came next to her she blew a kiss and he hugged me. I was confused, I don't know why they would do this as if they would never again. But l didn't know how right I was. They looked at me one last time before a huge explosion came and the roof was blown of, they winced and quickly shut the door. I could hear father telling mother that Katen had gone for cover and then there were screams and thunder clapping, it was mother. She had been using her powers over lightning and thunder to attack. I could hear winds going at high speeds, father, soon water come, and cyclones and even tsunamis could be expected. I could hear screams and battle cries. At one point I heard a baby. I felt horrible, I wanted to go out and fight, I didn't want to just sit back and wait, but I knew mother wanted this for me, father wanted me to carry on his blood. I knew it.

Hours passed and the noises were getting louder and louder, but they were made by less. I heard mother screams, then father, and that was the last time I heard them. I knew, I wasn't stupid, I knew what happened. But something told me that they went together. That was what comforted me. But I knew I would have to train myself and try to find Katen, though I knew that the odds of the happening where slim. I waited two more fays before coming out. I didn't want to risk the Xenops still being out and having my parents die in vain. When I stepped out of the hidden room, I saw everything that was there before I went in, only in rubbles. I looked down and saw mother and father, hand in hand, their faces covered by many cuts and bruises. I examined their bodies more and saw that there were holes in their chests. He didn't even want to think about how their deaths must have been. But at least they were at peace now. Then it came, I broke down, I had been holding everything in. I felt all the pain of the past three days all in one blow. My tears came out uncontrolled and seemed to be never ending. I knew he was alone now. But I wondered about what had happened to Katen. She would probably come back, that is if nothing else got to her. But at the time, I wasn't thinking clearly and I left . . .

End POV  
End Dream

Sien woke up with a start. He looked around and saw that no one else was having a good night either. He looked over, but Katen looked the same as any other time. But unfortunately Kagome was not, she was turning and tossing, she looked scared . . .

Kagome was having a very strange dream . . . She once again walked through that cold grey place, hadn't she had this dream already, she kept hearing that same thing.

"Hello, is anybody there. What do you want with me?" She said trying to figure out what the source of the voce was. But nothing, she was starting to get scared and something deep inside told her to run. She ran and ran towards the voice and kept running, but no matter how much she ran she never got any closer to it

She woke up and saw Sien awake too. "You had a bad night too?" He asked his mother's figure. She nodded. Then Katen woke up and the sun rose over the horizon. They decided that since they were already awake that they would go ahead and start walking. She needed to get to that damnable valley. She wanted to go home. As they walked, they felt something, the only one who wasn't curious was Kagome. She knew who it was. A whirl wind came and stopped right in front of them. Kagome didn't have time for this, she knew that she was almost to the valley. But then a thought struck. "Hey Koga, sweety, honey, baby . . . " She said to him and batted her eyelashes. "Oh, so you finally realized who you belonged to ey?" He said to her, it took everything in her to keep her from berating him with 'Women are not objects' speech and the 'Especially me!' one that came with the other one. "Yeah I did" and she hugged him. "Tell me that, _that_ is not our father . . . " Katen said, Sien was just dumbfounded. "Oh, I see you found ya sister Sien, well good for you!" He said and started to rub his, Sien's, head. He then went to rub Katen's head. "So wuts-OWWW! SHE BIT ME!" He screamed, she once again snapped her teeth. "Oh, I'm sorry, but I need a favor to ask you . . . " He stared at her. "So that's why you were acting all nice . . . what do you need?" He asked a bit disappointed. "Well, I need you to watch Sien and Katen for me, please. I can't take them with me cause they may get hurt . . . please!" She begged him. "So you want me to watch over Sien and the devils spawn!" Koga said. "Hey, she is not the devil's spawn! But, please!" She pleaded with him . . . and of course, being the weak one in the 'relationship' he had to oblige. "Fine, I'll do it, for a kiss . . . " He said with a smirk. He would not come out of this empty handed. "Fine," she said, palmed his cheeks and smooched him. "There, now can you watch them?" He nodded yes but was unable to speak because he apparently had no more legs, but jelly, and was stumbling around drooling with a stupid smile. "Thank you, now can you take them, I'm almost to where I have to be. And Koga, if I don't come back, please take good care of them . . . " She said to him, this made him go back to normal and he nodded. There was no way he was going to be able to talk her out of it, and he knew that.

So Koga put Sien and Katen on his shoulder and was off. He knew that this was something Kagome needed to do on her own and that there was no way that he was going to be able to stop her. This was something she needed to do, even though he didn't quite know why. So there she was all alone, Kagome was by herself walking to the valley, something told her that today would be the day.

With the mortal's things were very tense and quiet. Without most of the usual people at the temple, it had turned to be a very depressing place. And of all the people the one that was being affected the most was poor little Shippo. He had been completely closed off lately. Everyone could tell, he didn't eat, he didn't sleep all he did was sit in front of the shrine and prayed for his mothers safe return. He had decided to go back to his room and look at that pendant once more. He had ignored it and was now thinking that he shouldn't. After all, it _was_ a gift from the gods. It must have some sort of purpose, they didn't do that every time someone prayed for help and guidance. He returned to his room and picked up. It was right on his bed, right where he left it. The moment he picked it up it started to glow again and he heard it. His mothers voice. "Who are you! What do you want with me!" She screamed. He immediately screamed back, "It's me SHIPPO! Momma!" He screamed but he didn't get any response. 'Maybe I have to wait, that's what I'll do, and I'll check tomorrow . . .

_gcdv: Thank you once again for being so patient. Hey, how come you guys don't like to review ma story. Cuz I am looking at da hits and it seems that there is a big difference between both numbers. If you have something to say then say it... I welcome flames and if you have suggestions that's fine wit me too. I just wanna feel appreciated. Cuz you come home late and I have made dinner and tucked the kids in and you just go sit in front of the T.V... WUT ABOUT ME! I DESERVE To be appreciated too ya know... just a lil thing here n there, is that so much to ask! WAAAAA! I hope you got da point of ma lil husband-wife schpiel... how ever you spell it... lol  
Thank you to ma following reviewers.. Thank you so much...)  
_


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I do not own IY or YYH

Her body was covered in blood, and her clothes were torn and worn out. Her staff snapped into two, laying on the ground next to her. The ground had no greenery and was nothing but dust and dirt. The wind blew viciously. Her face was in the dirt, the back of her outfit was gone, covered in gashes from the damn monster, dirt going into the wounds, stinging her like alcohol being rubbed in. Her hair was gone. Most of it was gone however, burned off by the Hydras breath. The palm of her hands burned severely from burning their necks to prevent their head from growing back. Her ankles were broken, and so were her toes, the beast stepped on her. Her legs were covered in blood. Her right leg was partly skinned, showing off some fresh raw flesh, that stung as well when dust blew into it. Most of her person was covered in blood. She was unconsciouce, but she could still feel the pain. Nothing would make this better at this point. Finally, a pebble that was blowing in the wind hit her leg, waking her indefinitely. Her face shot up in pain. On her temple was what seemed to be a puncture wound from whatever it was that had hit her. Her expression was pained and strained and she didn't was to move to cause any more strain on her body. The wind grew stronger and clemently. Suddenly she felt nothing. _'I guess I'm going into shock . . .'_ Suddenly she felt weightless. She started to glow and she started to rise into the air.

"What's going on?" She asked weakly, most of her voice was gone. She kept rising and rising, her leg and arms hanging in the air. She rose higher and higher. She could feel the air whizzing past her body as she ascended farther and farther into the sky. It seemed like hours when she finally stopped. When she stopped she began to fall. She began to fall rapidly down to the ground, she started to nose dive, all the colors around her mixing and blurring together. She landed, but she seemed to have bounced off the ground. When her head impacted, her neck seemed to have snapped, everything that she had gone through flashed in her mind. Her eyes wide as she felt the pain, only for an instant her face was contorted in horror.

Sien and Katen were to busy trying to make Ginta and Hakkaku miserable, being tired of Koga. They all felt something horrible, something that made Sien drop to the ground, his eyes still open regardless of the fact that he was unconscious. Katen, ran over to her older brother and grabbed him, Koga and the two other imbeciles tried to approach her and she growled at them. Her eyes began to glow red. No one was going to be getting near her and her brother, even if she had to kill every single weakling in the cave. She cradled him to her chest and ran to the edge of the cave, she jumped off and ran to the forest, not aware of where she was going, but she needed to get her brother to someone that she could trust.

The Spirit Detectives were walking through the forest when all the sudden Kurama noticed something in particular. "You guys, do you have any idea as to how long Hiei has not been with us?" But he was cut off. Beep, Beep, Yuseke reached into his pocket and pulled out his purple communicator. Koenma was on the screen, with a serious face. "Ok Guys, I know you guys have been working hard for months now trying to figure out what this energy was and trying to stop it, but you guys can return home, we have found it and taken care of it." The screen cut to black. "Well, I guess that's your answer Kurama, Hiei must have sensed the energy thing disappear, and you know Hiei doesn't like to be where its not necessary, it's a 'waste of his time'" Yuseke finished and put his hands behind his head, a portal opened and they stepped through. _'Something tells me that its much more then that. . .'_ Kurama thought as he was the last one to step through the black portal that almost looked evil.

Yukina was carrying some dishes to the kitchen, herself, Shippo and Genkai had just had heir lunch, she was going to clean them now.

Crash

She dropped all of the dishes and the shards of porcelain went everywhere.

"Something has happened . . ." Was all she said. She ran to Shippo's room and knocked on the door, she knocked again, and again, no answer, she announced that she was entering the room and opened the room, figuring that he had been taking a nap. But there was no Shippo to be found, anywhere. Yukina was a bit horrified, she was completely, 100 sure that she saw Shippo enter his room, and she didn't see leave. Maybe something had happened to him, maybe something got him . . . Yukina felt something on her shoulder, she looked down at her left shoulder and saw a small shriveled hand resting there. "Don't worry Yukina, he is somewhere safe. Though, I have serious doubts as to if we'll ever see him or Kagome again." Yukina looked solemn and retreated to the kitchen to finish her chores. Yukina had become slightly attached to Shippo, almost like a younger brother . . .

A man in white robes sat on her chair, her had a staff that seemed to have and orb of light resting on top of it. He banged his staff on the ground, the sound echoed through out Mount Olympus. The orb of light flashed incredibly, blinding everything and everybody within a 15 mile radius.

Somewhere in a small little town a girl that seemed to be around 15 years old running to school, she was wearing a grey blouse and navy blue collar with dark grey stripes, from there hung a red ribbon. She had a matching grey skirt and knee high socks with a brown loafers. Her school bag was a dark brown. She ran down the sidewalk, the trees blurred past her. Her hair flew behind her, she was going to be late for school, she has no idea why she was so exhausted, she had never had any problems waking up in the morning, as a matter of fact, grandparents could always count on her to wake them up in the morning to open the shrine in the morning. But for some reason, that morning she had felt extremely exhausted, maybe it was because she had been staying up late studying for her High School entrance exams. When she was younger she had always wanted to become a Shrine Maiden, that's why she moved with her grandparents in the first place, because they owned and ran a Shinto Shrine and she could go to the Shinto school. Kagome had also thought about the fact that she wouldn't need to take High School entrance exams if she stayed on the same school, seeing as the Junior High School and the High School were conjoined. But she felt like she no longer wanted to run the Shinto Shrine or become a priestess. Something about becoming this and studying this and living it felt unsatisfying. As she were stranded in the desert and someone had given her a dropper full of water. It felt like she wasn't being fully "full." After this week, the entrance exams would be over and she was planning on going to a school that was close enough so that she could live with her parents. She missed her parents and friends terribly. She had been writing to one of her friends Raye, but after a couple of weeks the letters from her just stopped. In the last letter that she received she had talked about her new friends, one of them was named Darien, well actually, it wasn't really a friend, it was a crush that her and her friend Usagi had been fighting over. Kagome wasn't interested in getting back in contact, she wanted new friends, sure if they became friends again then it happened, but if it didn't she most definitely would not be crushed. Today was Thursday and all she had was one more test after today and she couldn't be happier, she had already packed her bags and she knew that the only thing that would be crushing about her leaving was that she would only get to see her grandparents after she left about two times a year, if she was lucky . . . '_But I guess that's the price I pay for trying to be happy.'_ Kagome thought as she entered the gate of the school just as the guard was closing. She was just outside her class when she felt a pang in her heart, her chest started to hurt, she felt to her knees and started to sweat, her neck started to ache as well as her temples, her arms and legs seemed to burn, she let out a strangled cry. The teacher rushed to the door and called for someone to call Emergency. Something wasn't right, Kagome kept grabbing her neck.

**To Be Continued . . .**

Look for the next installment . . . :

**Simply Trying**


	34. Chapter 34

Hey, guys sry if i disappointed you, and if you got my little cross anime humor about the priestess and her friends from the letters then good for you, but that anime has nothing to do with this story, just thought it would be funny! I'll start the next story up as soon as i can... but seeing as im failing Biology, i think i might be a little slow on the uptake...lol, thanks for all the reviews!


End file.
